


By the light of the moon.

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Betting, Blind Relationship?, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Complete, Couch Sex, Dancing, Dean In Shining Armour, Dean Saves The Day, Dean is a Cock Tease, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Familiars, Hellhounds, Hunter-Napping, Hunters & Hunting, Innuendo, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lucus is Cerberus, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mammaw's a Badass, Old Pervert, One of Authors Is always drunk The Other is So Done xD, References Upon References, Rimming, Set Up Relationship, Sex, Sexual Angst, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Three Heads Is Better Than One, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Violence, Werewolf |Hellhounds, Witches, casino - Freeform, fire starter, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “I nominate this unconscious guy, who’d have been coyote chow before I got here, for the ice-bucket challenge,” he then ceremoniously tilted the cup, letting it pour out fast and heavy over the practically comatose guy.In seconds, there was sputtering, cursing, a few bits of coughing and yelling and then, the cup was empty. He tossed it to the side with a strained smile, trying not to as the guy started yelling.“What the fuck!” he snarled at him, struggling and fighting against the restraints.“Mornin’, Sleepin’ Beauty. Have a nice nap?”(A Dean/OMC story with action romance and humor!)





	1. Chapter 1

The roar of the powerful v8 engine beneath the hood of Jesse’s 68 Charger provided a comforting ambiance to the long, dark, empty road. The hunter let out a jaw cracking yawn he'd been driving for hours along the same barren stretch of desert highway.

“Fuck, Nevada is boring to drive across.” Jesse grumbled to himself shifting in his seat to get comfortable. He reached over and grabbed a cigarette from the pack in the passenger seat placing it between his lips and igniting it with his zippo. He took a long drag inhaling the aromatic smoke, drawing it deep into his lungs, then exhaling it in a large plume. Jesse smirked and cranked up his radio as one of his favorite songs, Rainbow: _Stargazer_ began to play he sang along under his breath when he saw his first sign of civilization for miles. Along the side of the road was an old Buick with the hazard lights flashing and the hood raised. Jesse briefly heard his grandmother's voice in his head. ' _If you see a motorist In need stop to help'._ Jesse pulled off to the side of the road and stepped out.

Immediately something pricked his danger senses and he pulled his handgun from the holster in his jacket. His eyes swept along the dark road illuminated only by the full moon and his head lights.

Jesse flicked on the flashlight mounted beneath his gun barrel and crept forward gun at the ready. He reached the car and yanked open the driver door, he was greeted with a gruesome sight. The driver  _what was left of him any way,_ had been torn open all his internal organs were missing, save for his brain. His throat was slashed by claws. Jesse stepped back and let out a breath. ‘ _Look's like a werecoyote made you his supper pal_ ’ Jesse thought to himself. Jesse noticed the faint silhouette of a house barely illuminated in the distance. ‘ _I’d bet that's where you’re hiding too_.’ Jesse thought to himself as he made his way back to his car. He popped his trunk lifting the false bottom to reveal his arsenal. He grabbed a few magazine's of wolfsbane laced bullets a pair of mountain ash coated daggers and flipped open his spell book. He browsed until he found what he needed, a spell to completely remove his scent. He muttered the incantation under his breath and inhaled, he smelt nothing.

“Thanks Mammaw” he said to himself glad he had his grandmother's grimoire. Snapping the trunk closed, Jesse made his way to the house in the distance, climbing the shallow bank with his weapon at the ready and he slinked low towards the building. He crept gradually until he was under the window, crouched enough to not be seen and he let a very, _very_ quiet breath out, a calm exhale.

Jesse carefully picked his head up, taking an over-cautious peek through the glass to see the creature standing there, blood on the bottom half of his face, from his lips, covering his chin and smeared all the way down his neck, in addition, staining a pretty damn nice looking ‘ _Lordi_ ’ sweater. Don’t judge, it was fuckin’ awesome band!

At least the thing looked like he had his fill of human for a day, but that was it, a day. He’d probably find another meal for tomorrow as soon as he woke his sorry ass up. ‘ _Which he won’t_ ,’ Jesse mentally countered his own inner-monologue.

He took another quiet breath and turned around in his crouch, deciding to head for the back door since the front was in the same room as the Werecoyote. It be a bad move to just burst through the door, and sneaking in was stupid, because he’d see him. If he startled him by bursting in like Rambo on a bender then he’d have a throat-slashing, _he’d_ be his next meal. So the backdoor was the only safer option.

Jesse carefully and quietly made his way around, staying down and silent as he turned the corner and saw the fence to the back garden. With an almost stupid amount of grace and finesse, he smoothly slipped over it, a hand on the wood so he could just vault over without landing on his face or making a lot of noise. Even though his scent wasn’t hidden, the noises and sounds he made, _weren’t_.

The hunter creeped up to the back door, his free hand carefully reaching up to the handle as he stood slowly, turning side on to the wood as he thankfully found it unlocked. He winced lightly at the very minute creak of the metal and hinges as he carefully opened it enough to slip in between said door and frame. He clenched his teeth just a bit as he closed it just as slow, biting at his lip when it creaked again when it was finally shut. ‘ _This is why I love automatic fucking doors!_ ’ he inwardly cursed and ranted.

Jesse turned around, facing the thankfully empty door frame that led to the other room, dining room? There was a table and chairs there, sort of untidy, like they’d rushed from there or something, _probably ‘cause of the werecoyote_.

He carefully crept further into the building, gun still held firmly in his hand as he reached the frame and peeked, seeing the second, wider frame that led to the living room, where he’d seen the creature. He took a quiet breath and raised himself, half standing, half crouching his way around the room until he was at the other frame and had a pretty clear shot of the-

‘ _The fuck?_ ’ his brow creased heavily at the guy lying against the couch, hands cuffed at the wrist via zip-ties and his legs were in the same position. He had some blood smeared at the top of his skull, the red leaking down his face and he had a bruise on his jaw, a recent bruise since it was only just purpled. He looked a mess from where he was hiding, looked like he had his head bashed in. And the werecoyote was just staring, looking between hungry and wary. Why? If he was hungry, he’d a just eaten him by now, so… was there more to this?

‘ _Fuck it_ ,’ he mentally huffed and raised his wolfbaned bullet filled gun, aiming it directly at the creature and pulling the trigger just as it snapped its creepy-ass eyes his way. Fast and almost too easy, the thing gurgled and roared and fell, blood staining the wall and window behind him. It looked shocked for a few seconds, a dying gaze scowling at him and then he just dropped, blood spattering the carpet and then leaking into a puddle around his head and shoulders after hitting the floor.

And Jesse just watched for a few seconds, grimacing at the dark redness filling the little area of the carpet.

“Old lady that owns this house is gonna hate you, man,” he commented with a little jut of his head.

He turned his eyes on the other guy, his gaze gradually roaming over him before he stepped out from the wall and entered the room completely. He hadn’t woken up through that, so maybe he had a pretty good knock to the head before he was brought here. Clearly it was a hit and drag, because there was no other signs of struggling in here, just an unconscious guy and a now dead coyote-guy. So, conclusion, he was knocked out and then brought here.

Jesse slipped his gun into his other hand, using his main to get a knife out to cut the ties, though first…

He reached out and gently ran it across the skin of his tied hands, noting no burning or hissing or anything. So, not a coyote. ‘ _Okay, so narrowed down that list,_ ’ he thought sarcastically. He holstered his gun and reached out both hands for the gag around his mouth, cutting it apart and tossing aside. His freehand went to his face, slow and steady and he gently cupped his cheek, feeling the warmth and slight wetness of the blood. He had to admit that he was stupidly handsome. Smooth skin, sharp nose, strong defined cheekbones and jawline. Those cupid-bow lips... that would look fuckin’ sinful around his cock ‘ _Not helpful brain,_ ’

Jesse cleared his throat and decided to shut his damn thoughts up by starting to pat his face and non-too gently. He was basically slapping him.

“Yo, wake up! Avon calling!” nothing, no response whatsoever. “Pizza delivery!” again, nothing. “Dude, there’s a totally hot and huge breasted lady here and she wants your number!” Really? Nothing to that? “Fucksake…”

Jesse huffed and bit the inside of his lip for a moment, looking the guy over as he pulled his hand back. He was pretty sure that the guy would hate him if he went with the only other option that went through his head.

He shook his head lightly and stood up, heading over into the kitchen on the other end of the dining room and he grabbed a big cup, like one of those huge Sports-Direct ones. He really couldn't’ imagine someone finishing a fucking coffee that big, not unless the coffee stayed hot for at least an hour. He could _-maybe-_ drink it if he was fast and it stayed super scolding.

The hunter turned the tap on, the cold tap, and stuck it under the spray, waiting for a few seconds until it was pretty much full. He put the cup down and turned the tap off before turning to open the freezer, reaching in to grab a lot of the small cubes of ice and then dropping them into the cup. Waiting a few more seconds, he wanted to make sure the ice circulated enough to make the water freezing, and then he headed back into the other room, watching the unconscious man before holding the cup over his head.

“I nominate this unconscious guy, who’d have been coyote chow before I got here, for the ice-bucket challenge,” he then ceremoniously tilted the cup, letting it pour out fast and heavy over the practically comatose guy.

In seconds, there was sputtering, cursing, a few bits of coughing and yelling and then, the cup was empty. He tossed it to the side with a strained smile, trying not to as the guy started yelling.

“What the fuck!” he snarled at him, struggling and fighting against the restraints.

“Mornin’, Sleepin’ Beauty. Have a nice nap?” he teased as he crossed his arms and just watched him look around and inwardly freak out about wherever and whatever was going on. His eyes instantly turned on him and he swore that if this was any other setting or situation, his knees would’ve buckled, because _damn_ those beautiful greens were doing things to him.

“Who the hell are you,” not a question, an order for an answer. So, he took charge pretty fast, even in his predicament. ‘ _Pretty hot, wonder where else he’d take charge,_ ’ he thought heatedly for a moment. ' _Shut up brain_ ,’.

“The guy that just saved your ass,” he countered easily. “And then nominated you,” he then gestured to the ice, water and cup that he was still holding, but then dropped to the carpet.

“Whatever. Get me outta this,” he struggled with the ties, straining a little and almost glaring at them like they offended him in some way. Jesse smirked and reluctantly held up his knife as if to show it off, twirling it around a little before looking him dead in the eye.

“What, you not into bondage?” he commented, the smirk growing just a bit. The guy had instantly stopped, completely still as he just stared at him, eyes almost comically wide and the hunter felt the hot flutter of a laugh in his chest at this. It was funny, and pretty hot. And the fact that guy was even hotter seriously didn’t help the heat gathering in his trousers.

“I am, but not when I’m the one tied up,” the stranger countered and if he hadn’t seen it, he wouldn’t have believed that he’d just been eyed pretty fast. A quick up and down. And no, not like he was being searched for more weapons or whatever, he had that little glint that Jesse had when he looking _him_ over.

“You sure? Lookin’ pretty good where I’m standing,” even with the jokes and hot taunting and teasing, Jesse stepped over, still twirling his knife and reached for the ties, purposely touching skin to skin as he grabbed his wrists and was about to cut into the tough plastic binding. “You got a safeword?” his smirk turned just a bit crooked.

“You run your mouth, huh,” the guy commented and the hunter let out a scoff as he slipped the knife up and started cutting into the tie, snapping it easily before he shifted further down to his legs, where there were two thicker ties.

“Bit _long_ for a safeword, doncha think?” Jesse glanced up with a raised brow, a little crooked as he wiggled it. The guy just snorted, opening his mouth for a second before closing it, like he’d been about to say something, but took it back instantly, and it amused him. He was really hoping that what he’d been about to say was exactly what he thought.

“Were you about to give me a ‘ _so’s my_ _dick_ ’ comeback? ‘Cause if so, I’m thankful you kept it to yourself. Those are so lame and so last century,” he said as he finished breaking the ties on his legs. He swiftly stood back up and gave the guy some room to stand on his own, rubbing at his wrists and keeping his eyes firmly on him. There was a second where he turned to look at the body on the floor and then back to him, eyeing him over again, but a bit more calculating this time, his gaze definitely catching the knife in his hand.

“So? Who are you?” the stranger questioned again, but actually _asked_ this time, almost polite in manner. _Sort of_. He watched him in return for a few seconds himself, keeping a good distance from him just in case things turned sour and the guy actually _was something_.

“Jesse, going pro hunter,” he joked a little, though it wasn’t really a joke. He was pretty damn good at what he did, so he wasn’t _going_ pro, because he basically was at this point.

“Hunter. So you did that?” he gestured to the very dead coyote, lying in his own blood, and he nodded casually.

“Yeah, unless he came down with a sudden case of death while you were playing the Winter Soldier before he was brought out of cryofreeze,” clearly the guy didn’t get the reference, because he just stood there staring at him for a second, brow knitted together like he was confused. “Dude, Captain America? A guy with a metal arm and red star on his shoulder? Killed people in really old comics?”

“Guess I know what it feels like to be Cas,” he muttered to himself quietly and  distantly for just a few seconds and Jesse huffed.

“Okay, Ken-Doll, you got my name, what’s yours?” he waved a hand to gesture and then- “Hang on, how’d you know I was a hunter?- apart from me telling you. You instantly got that I killed him,” he pointed towards the body. “Shouldn’t you be freakin’ out?”

“Nah. I’m one too. Dean,” he stated almost too calmly, though he guessed that he understood why now. Guy killed things like he did, so every day job really. They were used to it. “Where are we anyway?” _Dean_ turned to him, looking as casual as ever as he stepped around to the front door and opened it, stepping out into the cold night air.

“Nevada, not too sure where in Nevada though. Took a weird turn not too long ago,” Jesse followed behind, sidestepping the man to walk down the path stairs to his car on the side of the road. He headed down and reopened the trunk, dropping the knives in and then closing it, keeping his gun under his jacket-side holster. He turned to look over his shoulder as he strode around the car and stopped at the driver's door, watching as the guy just frowned and glanced around, looking just a little lost, but not willing to admit it, which made him audibly sigh and begrudge himself. No strangers, no attachments, no hitchhikers…

“Hey…” he called out with no energy in his tone, but he caught the man’s attention as he subtly opened his door. “Need a lift?” again, his tone was almost emotionless, but thankfully, he wasn’t the only one that seemed a bit off about the idea of them riding together.

“Do I get shotgun in that beauty?” Dean smirked just a little, even if he still seemed on guard and mildly suspicious.

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged lightly and slipped further into his girl. “But you touch my radio, you’re losing your fingers,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys once again thanks to my lovely coauthor.

_ ‘This is a real five star establishment’  _ Jesse thought ruefully as they pulled into the lot of a roadside motel. “Seriously, who the fuck names a motel Betty’s room? Makes me feel like some creepy grandma is gonna watch us sleep,” Jesse muttered grumpily as he parked his old girl up in front of the building. He was hesitant on getting out, thinking that maybe that grandma would jump out at him or something. Seriously, he’d stayed at shitty motels before, but this one took the crappy cake.

“You're the one who said you were stopping at the first motel you saw.” Dean gestured towards it with a wave of his hand and then grandly held both out. “Behold! Creepy grandma motel,” ‘ _ Great narrator voice, doesn’t help though _ ,’ he thought with a clearing of his throat before finally opening his door, still pretty reluctant as he climbed out and closed the door. From the other door closing, he assumed Dean followed suit, looking over for a second to see that he had. 

“This is like a place a junkie goes to commit overdose-suicide, and teenagers pay by the hour to bang their prom date.” Jesse commented grimly with a slight crinkle of his nose, his glasses shifting just a bit.

“If you're too tired I could drive.” he almost snorted in disbelief, but held back as Jesse just turned and looked at Dean like he'd grown a second head. The fuck would would give him the idea that he’d let anyone drive his beautiful piece of metal? No one, and he meant ‘ _ no one _ ’ drove his angel but him. 

“Not even if that werecoyote had ripped both my arms off and we were married would I let you drive Helga,” he pointed out bluntly and to the point, a full-stop to that notion that he’d let that happen. Never, was that going to happen. Nope, never, nada, not happening.

“You named your car Helga?” the guy stopped and gave him a flat expression, eyebrows raised an inch or so in a rhetorical question and Jesse just shrugged back, a bit snappy, like he was being defensive, which he totally wasn’t. He wasn’t defensie. It was a normal everyday thing where someone would name their car, especially when that car looked as gorgeous and was as old as his. 

“She is a Warrior princess, don't judge. I bet you're one of those guys who calls his car  _ baby _ .” he commented, eyeing him over the once as if to emphasise or search him, or maybe judge a little, whatever. 

He noticed the way Dean opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to decide against it and shut his mouth again, like a fish for a moment. “Well Helga is a gorgeous girl,” he then pointed out with a light tap to the top, above the passenger side. He didn’t say anything about it, restraining himself from saying anything about him touching his Helga.

“You're goddamn right she is!” he said instead, running a hand smoothly over the door, under the window. He cleared his throat again and locked his girl up, turning towards the door to the building and then they both made their way to the motel office. They were greeted by a tiny old lady at the desk, the freaking old lady he could imagine jumping out at him while he slept or watching him through the window or whatever. Seriously this lady was like 4’9 like her eyes almost didn't clear the top of her circa 1897 cash register. 

“Whoa, hang on,” he stopped just short of the door, turning abruptly and nearly ending up face to throat with the slightly taller hunter. They were practically chest to chest as is. “Are we getting one room or two?” he wasn’t exactly sure. They hadn’t gone over specifics or anything, plus trust was an issue here, not on his part. But he didn’t know about Dean.

“One room, two beds,” the guy shrugged and took a subtle step back, to ease up the space-bubbles. “I’ll pay my half,” he didn’t sound suspicious or too happy about it, but he guessed that the other hunter was thinking about how much of a waste of money it’d be now that Jesse thought of it. Two rooms for two guys who were going the same way and were already acquainted enough to share a car-ride and talk some. 

“Okay,” Dean had already gotten out his wallet as he finished and Jesse reached behind him to grab his own, pulling it out as he turned around and stepped into the building, heading over to the creepy-ass old lady that would probably haunt his dreams that night or keep him from sleeping altogether. 

“Hey,” he put on one of his most charming smiles, watching as the old lady shook lightly in her seat. Too old, shaky bones, brittle and skin hanging,  _ Ohhhhhh nightmares _ . “Can we have a room with two beds please?” Jesse said with so much politeness, easily keeping the  _ creeped-out  _ from leaking into his words. He saw her lift a finger, silently telling him to wait a sec and she went about looking through a notepad, a book at her side with names and room numbers everywhere. Some nice handwriting, all pretty or just neat and then a name all in block text. There was one that made him inwardly cringe on how terrible the handwriting was and then she stopped on one of the next pages, running her finger down it.

“Sorry, sonny. Only one room left, one bed,” her voice was as shaky as her body and it was just as terrifying. He mentally cursed and bit the inside of his lip before turning around. He didn’t really have a huge problem with sharing a bed with the guy. It was only,  _ again _ , trust issues. They knew nothing of each other, other than them being hunters, and the guy could totally kill him in his sleep if he was one of those shitty hunters, like a few he’d helped out before. He never really learned. Hopefully, this time wouldn’t end up with him beating the shit out of the other guy. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Dean suddenly offered. He wouldn’t say no to that. He called dibs on the couch, that gave him the bed.

He was passed the other half of the money, Jesse watching him for anything for a few seconds before he turned back and held out the cash to the old woman. She was eyeing them both, a bit oddly, her gaze a bit narrowed, but he was pretty sure she couldn’t see them anyway, so it wasn’t that bad.

“That room, please,” he shrugged lightly with a bit of disdain in his voice, feigned obviously, sort of. He was only a little disappointed because the guy had to take a crappy sofa, even if he called dibs, but that also meant no eye-candy in bed with him. 

He was given the keys with some difficulty since she was shaking them around too much with her inability to stay still at her old age. It’d have been comical if she wasn’t so scary and creepy looking. He’d only just managed to grab them before thanking her and turning around and walking down the hallway. He heard Dean thank her too, just a ‘ _ thanks _ ’ and he was following behind, keeping pace.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ,” Jesse commented to himself as he opened the door and swiftly slipped in, faster than necessary. The door was then closed behind them and he stopped, pausing and creasing his brow in a little frown when he heard deep, stifled chuckling behind him. He turned and saw the smug smile on the guys face, his head shaking like something was totally unbelieveable. 

“You afraid of lil’ old ladies, kid?” Dean mocked, his grin turning into a casual smirk, a taunting one and he so wanted to deck him for that. He was not a-fucking-fraid of old grannies, just her...

“That woman looked about twenty minutes away from becoming a vengeful spirit,” he countered defensively, pointing at the door as a forceful gesture. As if that solidified and affirmed his own point. Clearly, it didn’t change a thing because Dean laughed again as he walked further into the room and crossed his arms. 

“You’re scared of the elderly,” he pointed out with a bark of laughter and just grinned at him, like he felt sorry for him or something. He didn’t need to fucking pity for being afraid of that old lady. He wasn’t even a-fucking-fraid of her! She just creeped him out on a major standard! 

“I’m not scared of them,” he crossed his own arms, again defensively and he huffed. “And don’t call me kid,” Jesse added with a bit of an arrogant shake of his head. He hated it, people calling him kid. Seriously he was in his mid-twenties for fuck sake. He was a damn adult. And where’d  _ he  _ get off on calling him that? He didn’t look that much older. 

“I’m getting you a walker,” he totally knew what he was getting at, the things that old people used if they couldn’t walk far or had bad backs and if they needed help walking to a store or whatever. But because he was a bit of a fanboy, his mind went straight to a tv show. One of the best ones in his opinion. A damn good show. 

“Like a zombie?” he referenced, eyeing him with a raised brow as he moved to lean back against the wall, still watching the other hunter with a sharp gaze, regardless of his head being on zombies and just thinking zombies, bow n arrows, guns, Dixon, Grimes, and that stupid, lil’ shit of a kid, Carl. Seriously, the brat was useless and a pain in the ass. Fucking angsty teen of angsty teens. Carl angstalot. God, he wished he was apart of that universe so he could just long-range snipe him from a damn tree or something. Maybe have a party of one after that and drink all the beer.

“What?” … seriously? If this guy really had no idea of that reference… he didn’t even get his first one! The Winter Soldier and Captain America and now the greatest tv show ever?

“You know… the Walking Dead?” Jesse directed a deadpanned stare his way, his a little wider and arms crossed tighter. This was getting painful. The look on Dean’s face was drawing blanks and he just...

“What’s that?” fuck! Cock! Dick! Shit!... FUCK! 

“Do you live in a fallout bunker underground or something,” he asked rhetorically, his voice forced out as something calm, but on the inside… he wanted to go back to that house and just double-tap the fuck out of the werecoyote. Triple-tap, fucking octuple-tap! He’d unload a whole magazine on that dead body.

“Or something,” he assumed he didn’t pick up that Fallout reference either. Great… I’m hanging with an old man. 

Jesse let out a huff and ran a hand over his face before pushing from the wall and pinching at the bridge of his nose as he headed over to the front door again. 

“BRB, grandpa. Gotta go grab my stuff,” he’d left everything but his key in the trunk, including his overnight bag and he needed it. His clothes, bathroom shit and some salt and stuff for supernatural encounters was in it. Just a few things to keep them away while he was catching some zzz’s. 

Dean said nothing as he walked out, closing the door behind him and headed back down the hall to the doors that led into the building. He easily ignored the creepy old ladies eyes as he rounded the corner and headed over to Helga, who was sitting there all clean and beautiful. When he was close enough he ran a hand over her smooth metal door again, reaching down to the handle to open her before reaching into the back and grabbing his duffle bag. He pulled back with his and swung it over his shoulder, keeping it there as he smiled at his car and closed the door again, eyeing her after locking it and then stepping away with the smile still there. She’d be a’right there overnight.  _ ‘Good night girl’ _

Not even a few minutes and he was stopping outside the door, turning the handle and opening it up before cautiously stepping in through the threshold and closing it behind him. Dean was still there, sitting in the crappy looking recliner with a not-so-happy look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. 

“Penny for your thoughts, ol’ man?” that was a thing now, every time he’d be referred to as ‘ _ kid _ ’, ‘ _ old man _ ’ would be his reply, it was warranted now. 

“There’s no couch,” and everything was silent for a second because he didn’t know… his brain just stopped and he eyed the hunter with a flat stare, his brows lifted just a bit. What was he supposed to say to that? No couch? So what-...  _ Ahh _ … Dean said he’d take the sofa-... but no sofa. Again… so what?

“If you promise not to kill me in my sleep, we can share the bed,” Jesse shrugged and walked over to the bed, dropping his bag on one side. It was actually a pretty huge bed, decently sized for a crappy motel like this one. It was like… what, king sized? Could totally share. He didn’t care, in fact, he liked the idea if he didn’t plan on stabbing him or de-throating him. And  _ no _ , not  _ Deep-throating _ , although, he could go for that. He definitely wouldn’t say no. 

“Kid, I don’t-,”

“Stop callin’ me that, or Old-man is gonna be your name from now on,” he warned quickly, cutting into whatever the hell he’d been about to say. 

“Fine, whatever,” he replied hotly, a bit of a snap in his tone, but it didn’t effect him in the slightest as he grabbed the little bottle of salt and headed over to the door. He didn’t do a window, because there weren’t any, they were inside a building with rooms. “Look, the only time I share a bed is if I’m havin’ fun with some gorgeous, fiesty, huge breasted lady. You-,” he gestured towards him. “-are none of those,”

“Dude, use your imagination or something or you can take the floor,” he stood up from the ground near the door, which he just salt-lined and headed back over to put it away in his duffle. “I don’t particularly care,” Jesse then slipped out of his jacket and tossed it to the edge of the bed, slightly open. He reached into the bag and grabbed a clean pair of underwear, ready for tomorrow and only took off the top layers, until he was left in nothing but a shirt and jeans. His shoes were off and he’d dropped them next to his side table. 

“ _ Snappy little spitfire _ ,” he heard Dean mutter, mostly to himself and Jesse let the smirk tug at his lips as he grabbed his stuff and moved them over to the side of the side table, bag on the floor with his jacket folded over it, underwear folded in the jacket and he was just there in the shirt and jeans before he decided to get under the covers. He just ignored Dean then, turning away with his head on the pillow and then- ah. Glasses.

He picked them off of his face, folding the arms before turning over to put them on the side table. His phone still had a pretty decent amount of battery, so that was totally fine, and if he needed, he had two hand-chargers in that duffle bag of his. 

Jesse zoned in on the subtle cursing in the background before he heard the telltale shifting of him getting out of the recliner and walking around. There was another curse, but a few feet away, closer than before and the bed dipped, Jesse opening his eyes a little to see a sort of blurred-out Dean sitting on the edge of the mattress, leaning over like he was untying his laces. Guess the jerk decided that sharing with him was worth it instead of lying on the crappy stained carpet. Who knows what happened there and he was sure that the stain in the middle of the room  _ wasn’t  _ imbedded toothpaste. He’d admit, it was an old classy thing, cum stained motel room, but… no. Just  _ Ew _ ...

More shifting and the blankets were dragged around, the bed dipping even more as he saw him get under the covers with him, facing away with his back turned to him. He was wearing clothes too, almost all of his layers, apart from from that thick jacket. It was a pretty cool jacket. If he didn’t like his own as much as he did, he’d ask about where he got it. 

Jesse shifted a little, lifting himself just a bit to turn over, so they were back to back and he slipped his hand under his pillow, holding his head-weight with the palm under the crappy thin cushion. And even in the terrible excuse for a bed, he managed to not see any creepy old ladies in his room before he actually shut his eyes.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thanks to my coautor without which this work wouldn't be possible ;). Hope you are all enjoying this as much as we are.

**Chapter 3**

Jesse awoke feeling warm, with a muscular arm draped around his waist. In his sleepy state he instinctively scooted back toward the warmth behind him, letting out a content sigh. It took several minutes for Jesse's sleep addled brain to realize who he was in bed with. ‘ _ Ummm this could get awkward’  _ Jesse thought to himself. 

He was stiff and tense, absentmindedly holding his breath as he tried to stay perfectly still, not wanting to wake him. The arm around his waist only seemed to shift, leading a little higher until it was draped over his mid-torso, basically his ribs and the hand just pressed loosely to his pec, over the shirt he was wearing, but he was still being fucking groped at this point. 

Jesse tried taking the calmest of breaths before slowly,  _ sooo fucking slowly _ , reaching an arm out to press against the bed for leverage to get up without disturbing the other sleeping hunter. And what was the stupid pissing bets that  _ that  _ movement, the movements he tried so hard to be slow, easy and  _ not disturbing _ , turned out to be the fucking most!

“Wha time’zit,” he heard Dean mumble into his back, like right between his shoulderblades and neck and the hunter didn’t even realize it! Jesse silently winced to himself, clenching his teeth so hard he probably ground them and he gripped tight to the bedsheets to stifle every noise that wanted to leave his throat, mostly a shit-ton of cursing and really bad language that his grandma would rise from the grave and beat the ever-lovin’ fuck out of him for. 

“Uh…” he spoke groggily, still only having woken up himself. He sniffed a bit and blinked with a light frown before remembering that he fell asleep with his phone in his pocket. There were so many ways of saying ‘fuck’ in his head as he gradually and carefully reached under the blanket and slipped his hand into his pocke-...  _ other fucking pocket _ ...

‘ _ Fuck my life _ ,’ he mentally groaned. He was stuck, under a perfect arm and against a damn fucking gorgeous guy and he was sure he’d freak and get out of the damn bed as soon as he moved or turned around or whatever.

He huffed, squeezing his eyes shut before trying to move. He used as much leverage as he could and then gradually turned, managing to get pretty far until-…  _ FUCK _ .

Jesse was instantly aching, his wrists burning under the too hard grip. Dean was suddenly above him after the bed was throat around he was instantly on his back with the guy there, holding him down with a definitely-not-fucking-pleased face. He looked really dangerous, all scowling down at him, a grim expression that definitely meant bad things for him if he were a bad guy. Which he totally wasn’t so this really shouldn’t have happened and it totally wasn’t even his fucking fault!

“What’re you doin!?”

“Tryin’ to get to my fuckin’ phone!” he shot back at the deep and dangerous snap in Dean’s tone, which it really not appreciated! “And just FYI, you were cuddlin’ me! S’not my fuckin’ fault that you decided to be a stupid leech and use me as your personal fuckin’ teddy bear! What, you think ‘ _ hey, he wouldn’t mind if I use him as a damn body-length pillow and drool on his back _ ’, which, ew. Now GET OFF ME!” he finally burst, struggling under him and squirming violently. He was still lightly panting from the rushed sentence and trying to move the bigger guy himself wasn’t fucking working. Dean was just staring down at him, still frowning, but not a total dangerous pissed off guy anymore. He just looked blank, maybe mildly amused and exasperated by his angry babbling. 

There was a few minutes of silence, just staring at each other with light, breathy pants leaving Jesse, who was still inwardly fuming about this stupid... _ ly hot _ situation.  _ Shut up, Jesse _ . 

“You done?” Dean eventually asked pretty rhetorically and patronizingly, his tone like that of a parent talking to a kid who’d just been sat on  _ the naughty step _ . 

“Fuck you,” he retorted childishly, not backing his glare down as the other hunter just stayed there, like he was waiting for him to calm down before he deciding to let him go. He was still fucking holding him there, arms pinned at either side of his head by his wrists and he was…  _ Jesus fuck in a Christ basket _ . 

Their position… Dean was fucking… He was between his legs, thighs pressed against the sides of his ass with Jesse’s legs hooked over his hips and the hunter was leaning over him, making his spine bend just a bit to make the base of it throb and ache at the pressure. ‘ _ Very precarious position you’ve gotten yourse- nope, that Dean put you in! _ ’

“The fuckin’ mouth of yours,” he commented, sending a wave of heat to his chest, the flutter spreading just a bit. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like,” he shot off without his brain, Jesse clamping his lips shut as soon as the words left his mouth. The hunter was staring at him, even harder than before and his brows inched up pretty fast into his hairline. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he swore that there was a curve in the corner of his lips, like a smirk was tugging at it and he hated that he felt a little warmer because of it. Dean was finding this funny, or at least a tiny bit amusing. _ Fucking drop dead gorgeous fucker _ . 

“Nothin’, get off,” he said a little quieter, finally managing to calm himself down enough that he was actually just lying there, no struggling or straining to get Dean off of him. He was just casually still under half of the blankets, and by half, he meant that the blanket was only covering one leg and half of his torso. The sheets were a majority of the way off. 

“Giving up that easily?” the bigger hunter questioned again, obviously messing with him at this point and Jesse could tell that he was just fuckin’ about to get answers out of him. Though it begged the question as to what answers he was looking for, considering he was still held to the bed in a suggestive position and he  _ just  _ sound like he wanted to piss him off again. 

“Maybe I was just comfortable.” he awkwardly shrugged against the mattress, his shirt tugging around his shoulders at the movement. He was stuck between wanting out of this situation and wanting to actually get somewhere with this jerk, be it sexual or just pillow talk, he didn’t completely care. 

“Really?” disbelief was clearly that little glint that flitted across his eyes. He didn’t believe him. Who wouldn’t believe him? He was totally believable. Just ask that shapeshifter he killed a few weeks back. He was a great fucking actor, he fooled a supernatural creature, pretending to be in trouble and hurt and in comes the shifter, thinking he needed help and deciding on killing him and taking his body, and then  _ BOOM _ , dead shifter. Job complete, everyone’s happy. He gets a free meal because he did the job for a well known cafe slash diner owner. 

“Gorgeous guy pinning me to a bed? Can't say I'm gonna complain.” he replied suggestively, tilting his head just a little bit, as if to show what he was getting at… buuuuut… he really needed to go, and by that, he meant the toilet. “But seriously? Get off,” Jesse squirmed, tugging lightly at his arms that were still held down at the wrists by the guy above him. He was watching him with a raised brow, and even  _ he  _ realized that he’d contradicted himself a little there. 

“Thought you said ‘ _ can’t say I’m gonna complain _ ’,” Dean shot back simply, catching him out with his own words, which knew had been coming. 

“Dude, I have to take a leak,” he finally stated flatly, staring up at the guy. The other hunter let out an ‘ _ ah _ ’ before swiftly letting go and getting off of the bed on the other side, the side he’d gotten into bed on, and Jesse jumped up fast, grabbing his glasses and extra underwear on the way to the bathroom. A hot shower sounded great too, so-

“Dibs on the shower,” he called as he closed the door quickly behind him and locked it. He switched the light on and dropped his glasses and underwear at the side of the sink, on the clean part of it and grabbed his phone from his pocket before dumping it on top of the boxers. He then swiftly went about  opening the doors to niagara falls and aiming it perfectly into the toilet. 

Once done, he dropped his trousers, underwear and slipped out of his shirt, leaving on the floor while he just stepped over to the shower and reached in, turning the knob and watching the cold spray woosh out. He only needed to wait a couple of seconds and then the water started heating up, steam gradually fogging up the inside. Jesse stepped in, letting out a pleasurable sigh as the water ran over him and warmed him right up. It was hot, stinging and almost burning his skin and it was so fucking great to finally get into a hot shower after a few days of hunting and then finding that werecoyote. He’d been without a proper cleaning and wash for about a week. He’d been too busy. So this was the best thing since the French-made model of a 42-butterfly knife. You know, the knives you could flip around and look like a total badass with. Great little toys, they were. He’d had one from his grandpa, in his Will. It had the 110th engraved in the side at the handle, the unit the old man was in. He loved that weapon and tried to use it as rarely as possible. He kept it in his boot, taped to the inside. It was surprising comfortable in there, regardless of the knife. 

Jesse had been thinking of starting to wear it on his trousers, like holstered in his belt loop or something. 

That reminded him he should call his Grandma. She had raised him after all while his mother had been too busy drinking herself to death and his father had been in prison. Besides, growing up with one of the most powerful witches in the hemisphere was kinda awesome. Spells really came in handy with the whole hunting thing. Like that scent removal spell he used to hunt Mr. Werecoyote. Jesse could hardly believe he'd been hunting for five years ever since…. Well he preferred not to think about that night. About _ him _ . 

“ _ Fuck, stop thinking _ ,” he muttered so quietly to himself, having brought down his own mood for thinking too much. He hated being in his own fucking mind. Too many things could pop up and ruin a perfectly good shower. 

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, the water re-running over the skin where he’d wiped and then Jesse stepped back, half out of the shower. He wiped his face down again and then turned the water off, turning to step out of the shower and grabbing one of the clean towels hanging on the rails. He quickly dried himself down, patting his skin down with the warming fabric from the water getting into it. The hunter tossed it to the hamper and then went about changing back into his clothes, re-using them, but with the clean underwear instead of the ones he’d worn before. 

He cleared his throat and slipped back into everything, pocketing phone and putting his glasses on before grabbing his used boxers and scrunching them up. The hunter headed to the door and unlocked it, stepping out to see Dean sitting at the table with a burger bag. He must’ve gone out to get food while he was taking his leisurely time in the shower, or leisurely turned grim at the fucking thoughts that came out of nowhere. 

And Jesse could see that whatever his thoughts came to, it must’ve been on his face, because the other hunter stared at him like something was different. He eyed him up and down, keeping a straight, unreadable expression that he wasn’t even going to try decipher. 

“What gives, you come out of the shower looking like you swallowed a lemon.” he commented with a slight cock to his head, his expression staying as solid as ever as Jesse made his way across the room and dropped to sit on his edge of the bed, sticking his feet into his boots and then easily and quickly tying them up. 

“Just thinking,” he muttered flatly, not wanting to think of any of that again, not until he and Dean were apart and/or separated later on. “I'm gonna go call my grandma. And you should shower, you smell like werecoyote.” Jesse commented as a tease, trying to get his usual funk back and he stood up, heading over to his bag where it was sitting next to the side table. He bent-over and reached down into the side pocket, trying to find his portable charger. He was sure the battery was probably dying at this point. It was a just in case scenario.

Once he grabbed it, he stood and plugged it in, pressing the little side button and seeing it light up. And then, so did his phone. He’d been right in thinking that it was slowly draining. Jesse had been about to say that he was gonna go out front to call her, but when he turned around, Dean was staring at him… or more specifically, his ass, having this odd drawn expression on his face, distracted. “See something you like?” he commented with a smirk, his mood finally getting back to where it usually was now that he’d caught the other hunter staring at his sweet ass. 

“Maybe.” Jesse was stuck between believing him or thinking that he was messing around, because his face was still as straight as ever. He couldn’t read into it.

“Thought busty broads were your type.” he countered as he scrolled around his phone for a second, glancing up a few times at Dean as he headed over to the door. He stopped at it and just watched the man as he stood up.

“Just scoping out my competition.” the hunter quirked a brow and tilted his head just a bit. He’d actually expected a wink or something, to make him seem even cornier than he was already being. It was stupidly a _ dork _ able, and he’d admit that he was pretty dorky in a few ways, but he could make it look hella hot. 

“Trust me I have no interest in women busty or otherwise. I'm the ideal wingman.” Jesse shrugged, using some of that  _ dork  _ in him when he smirked and eyed him over as the other man gradually stepped over to the bathroom. The food was still on the table in that bag and he’d eat the fuck out of it when he got back. He was pretty hungry and that vibrating growl at his center only affirmed it. 

“That explains all the flirting.” 

“You're the one who tried to use me as your personal teddy bear and dribble towel,” he mocked and teased just a bit as he reached out and opened the door, sticking a boot out before saying. “I'll be back in a few.”

Jesse made his way outside past the nearly dead old woman at the desk and headed down the roadside until he was standing at his car, hand already having grabbed a cigarette from his pocket before lighting it up a taking a long drag as he hit number 3 on his speed dial. 

He hadn’t needed to wait long before a voice came over the speaker, pretty as annoyed as ever after being woken up at the ass-crack of morning…  _ again _ . Fuckin’ timezones, man.

“ _ Hello? _ ” she grumbled irritatedly over the phone. 

“Hey, Mammaw.” he spoke up even enough that he hoped she could recognize the voice. Phones were a pain over long distance as he’d called the house phone, knowing that she’d have left hers in her bag or something. It was pretty typical and expected at this point. She hated that thing unless she knew that she’d be getting a call from him and she wasn’t in the house. 

“ _ Hey sweetheart, how are you? _ ” her tone quickly changed, all high and happy all of a sudden, though she still had a bit of a ‘ _ fuck you for waking me up _ ’ edge to it.

“I'm okay. I'm somewhere in the asshole of Nevada.” he jutted his brows up, like she could see it.

“ _ Mind your language young man! _ ” she instantly shot back at him and he raised the hand holding his smoke and gave a lazy salute. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jesse then took a slow drag of it.

“ _ So what's new? Hunt anything exciting _ ?” his nana knew about it all, she was actually the reason he’d been out here in the first place, saying that there was a ghost out in Nevada that needed resting, so he headed out and did his job. A few minor scrapes, but he was totally fine. 

“Bagged a werecoyote last night who was makin’ snacks out of passin’ travelers. He had another hunter tied up for breakfast,” he inhaled another puff of smoke, keeping it in his lungs for a moment.

“ _ Oh? This hunter have a name? _ ” he then let the misty cancer out through his nose in one long exhale.

“Dean, didn't get a last name out of him, but he's infuriatingly handsome.” Jesse stated with another drag, noting that it was more than halfway dead. He pulled it from his mouth and flicked it, watching the ashes break and drop.

“ _ Sounds like your type. _ ” he chuckled lightly at her words, the smoke huffing out of his lungs and throat in a few quick puffs.

“Grams!” he coughed, a hand coming up to cover his mouth and she laughed brightly, causing Jesse to feel the heat rise to his cheeks and he scoffed, nearly coughing again. 

“ _ You are blushing Jesse. _ ” she said smugly, almost sounding like she could see it on his face and the hunter brushed his face a little, mostly out of bashfulness.  _ He’d never admit it though _ .

“Hey! Quit using astral projection to spy on me. It's creepy!” he shot back in faux frustration. Though, it was sometimes weird when she did it, like she knew exactly what was going on, even when he was miles upon miles away.

“ _ Had to make sure I had you good and embarrassed, that's my job, you know. Be careful sweetheart, hunters tend to play their cards close to their chests. I don't want you getting hurt. _ ” she said with genuine concern in her tone, laced with the actual knowledge behind it. He wasn’t too sure if she was speaking from experience or not. 

“Yeah, I know. Don't get attached.” Jesse recited one of his rules, repeating it for the umpteenth time. He’d learn eventually, but he always had it in his head that maybe there was something potential there every time he ended up with another hunter.

This one especially, since he hadn’t killed him yet, or even attacked him in his sleep. He knew the risks, but he kept screwing those risks.

“ _ Sweetheart, the reason you’re so good at what you do, is  _ **_because_ ** _ you made the right attachments. _ ” she pointed out like it was some major feat or something. And, it was a pretty big crock of shit since he chose a… because the  _ guy  _ he was with before everything. And he used the term ‘ _ guy _ ’ very loosely.

“Most of the time…” he mumbled exasperatedly and took another long drag of his cigarette, holding his breath again as it churned in his lungs.

“ _ None of that young man! He wasn't your fault, you've gained experience since then _ .” she ranted fast, her words rushed. “ _ You  _ **_know_ ** _ now _ ,” she emphasized strongly, her tone firm and confident. “ _ You’ve  _ **_grown_ ** ,” again with the emphasizing.

“Yeah, your right as always.” he exhaled, the smoke leaking out in waves as he spoke.

“ _ I always am dear. Now you take care, I have errands to run _ .” and she was suddenly calm and all grumpy smiles again, he could hear it in her tone. 

“You know, for a seventy year old, you're quite a busy lady.” Jesse smirked and then took the last of his cigarette into his lungs before dropping the butt and crushing it under his boot. 

“ _ Comes with being a witch, honey. Be safe, I love you. _ ” and god, she even made the icky kissy sounds against the phone. But regardless, he did let out a chuckle before saying.

“I love you too, Mams.” Jesse finished before hitting the  _ end call  _ button and re-pocketing his cell, the charger slipping in with it. Best damn thing created since… uh… Cheeseburgers?  _ Yeah, let’s go with that _ .

The hunter cleared his throat and turned away from his car, giving her a smile of appreciation before he stepped back into the building, trying to ignore the creepy ol’ lady’s eyes as he headed passed the desk and back down the hall towards his shared room. He almost laughed as he stepped towards his door, his stomach grumbled again and he groaned with it.  _ Fooood _ . He was so hungry and he remembered that Dean bought food, the burger bag. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on them!

Once Jesse reached the door, his hand instantly grabbed at the handle and he turned it, quickly stepping through the threshold. 

“You better not’ve eaten those bur- _ Oh my god! _ ” he snapped back against the door, having stupidly closed it as he spoke, so now he was staring at a perfectly sculpted ass.  _ Dean was fucking standing there in not  _ **_one_ ** _ piece of fucking  _ **_clothing_ ** _ , a towel in hand and a beer in the other. For fucksake dude! _

_ He was NOT helping his stupid labido right now! _

“See somethin’ you like?” a fucking cocky, smug grin was across his face in seconds and the man turned around, now facing him and he did a great impression of Product-placement, because the towel had dropped to cover just the part that Jesse’d been itching to fantasize about. And it covered  _ just  _ that area. His hips and everything else apart from that probably beautiful groin was on show.

“Yeah, I totally do,” he tried to keep as much shake out of his voice as possible, trying to seem like he had at least a smidge of control of himself. 

“Really?” his somehow looked smuggier, if that was even a fucking word. And then… he knew how to mess with him. This would totally be a fun road trip.

“Yeah,” he answered with a lot more confidence and managed to push himself from the door, taking hesitantly casual steps across the room and then  _ passed  _ Dean, to the table with the bag of food. He grabbed it and opened it up, reaching in for one of the wrapped up, heated rolls. He glanced over his shoulder at the almost impressed and still smug expression. “What? I’m hungry,” Jesse then grinned. “Could eat you too, if you want. Looking mighty delicious yourself,” and just to top it off… he winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna keep throwing that love toward my coauthor hope you guys enjoy!

 

“So, there I was minding my own business and cleaning people out at the poker table when this guys, our werecoyote got up and flipped his lid over me being a cheating bastard. Then he stormed off I figured it was over and done, so I went to my room after I cashed my winnings and stuffed it in my duffle and as I was headed down for a drink I got cracked over the head.” Dean was explaining the cause of his little bondage situation that Jesse caught him in, of how he ended up at that house with the coyote and all tied up and practically comatose. 

“Next thing I knew, some asshole had nominated me for the ice bucket challenge.” the hunter then stared him down, his expression between exasperated and still mildly pissed at how it all happened. Couldn’t exactly blame him, because Jesse would’ve been pretty pissed if he’d been woken up like that. 

“Dude, I totally said that before I poured it over you,” Jesse shrugged unrepentantly, but with surprised excitement in his eyes at what he’d called it. The guy must’ve been psychic!  _ Obviously not. _ But it was pretty funny that he came to the same reference as to how he’d even woken him up in the first place. “And besides, couldn't smack you awake, so I took drastic measures.” he shrugged again.

“Ass,” the other hunter muttered more to himself than to Jesse, and with a little shake to his head as he folded up his french-fry bucket and tossed it to the middle of the table before leaning back in his chair.

“You love my ass,” he blurted out without using his brain-to-mouth filter. It was out there, just a simple yet very strongly meant sentence that he wasn’t too sure was actually registered by Dean, who gave him an unreadable look and didn't comment. He just watched him and Jesse just watched him back, both staring at each other over a few seconds of silence, awkward silence since it was started by his damn comment.

“So what were you doing in Vegas anyway?” he decided to say as a way of breaking the silence, watching as he looked him up and down before clearing his throat and rubbing at the back of his neck. He was thinking that maybe it was a Dean-erism, like a mannerism of Deans.  _ Hah, see what he did there? _

“I was bored, my brothers were out on a hunt that could take weeks, so I drove to Vegas to have some fun.” he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back just a bit on his chair, on the two back legs. “And instead got T.K.O by a werecoyote and rescued by a dashing hero.” and there was the tease, Jesse saw it coming a mile off when he started that sentence. Though he was expecting more of ‘knight in shining armour’ description, he wasn’t complaining or anything. He was dashing.

Jesse was actually reminded by something after he’d said it and then stopped, leaning forward on the table with his arms crossed and he stared at him, taking a second to purposefully clear his throat and then raise a brow in an expectant manner. And he knew that Dean instantly understood what he got at with the look, because he gave an exasperated sigh with an eyeroll and light shake of his head. “What, you want a thank you?” he shot back with barely any bite in his words, but there was sarcasm, his favourite weapon. 

“I  _ did  _ save your life.” he jutted his head, a simple tilt that said ‘ _ obviously _ ’ and in response, Dean’s jaw clenched. Jesse saw the movement, his eyes drawn for just a few seconds, because-  _ Damn, that was fine jaw _ . It was so sharp he could’ve probably cut paper.

“Fine. Thank you for keeping me from being werecoyote chow.” he huffed, staring at him with an exasperated look and Jesse was thinking that the expression was his usual one or something, because it was almost his permanent face since they’d been hanging out on this unpredicted road trip. 

“You’re welcome.” he jutted his head again, but for more of an acknowledged bow from the neck up. He then reached into his slowly emptying fry-bucket and picked up a few salty fries, barely taking a second to breath before sticking them in his mouth. These fries were nice, way nicer than the last diner he’d been at. Seriously, it was that bad he ended up nearly hurling there at the table. It almost put him off from even eating fries and burgers again. 

“So, I was wondering, would you be willing to drive me back to Vegas?” Jesse paused in chewing to stare at him, hand mid-way to to the bucket again and he was like a possum in the headlights, just staring in complete silence with a solid posture, unmoving. He was being serious… seriously serious? Vegas was the other way and they’d been driving for ages! The direction they fucking came from and… for  _ fuck-sonofa-shit-burglar _ . 

“Did my car turn yellow and get the word  _ taxi  _ painted on it when I wasn't looking?” he tried to keep the incredulous tone out of his words, thankful when it just sounded like strong sarcasm. He didn’t want to put the guy off or anything. He really liked him and he seemed pretty cool, regardless of his thoughts of him being a drop-dead gorgeous sex-on-legs, carved by the sex gods kind of hotness guy… what was he saying? … oh yeah, regardless of all that, he was guarded, seemed to keep a lot to himself and Jesse only trusted him maybe more than fifty percent, maybe a little more than sixty since he hadn’t killed him in his sleep. He was… wary. 

“C’mon. Do me just one more solid,” Dean stared at him and it almost surprised Jesse to see the honesty in his eyes, the  _ want  _ to get somewhere. It was just that. He just wanted to get to Vegas to do whatever, that was all honesty and he saw no hostility or motive behind his stare, so...

“Fine, but you're paying for my time and gas.” he huffed, shaking his head just a little at his  _ too-easy  _ submission to an extended road trip. He hadn’t wanted to be out on the road long, or  _ that  _ long at least. Vegas was the way they came and they had to backtrack so far, so he hoped the guy had the cash for this. 

“Deal.” Jesse just about jumped out of his skin when Dean suddenly dropped to four legs on his chair and leaned over the table to him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him forward. Their lips instantly pressed and Jesse just stayed as still as ever, his body completely pliant, but solid and firm. He couldn’t process the hot moistness and the light puffs and not-so gentle hold the guy had on him, and then he pulled back and Jesse was still… he was…

He blankly watched as the man pulled back and stood from his chair, running his thumb along his bottom lip as he stepped away and…  _ daaamn _ . 

\----------

Jesse couldn't believe he'd let Dean talk him into being a taxi service. Granted Dean was  _ hot _ , and then there was that kiss and...  _ Jesus Christ _ when had he become such a sucker for a pretty face? There was something about the other hunter though, that made his brain fail him,  _ and it wasn’t just because he kissed him like that out of the fucking blue! _ He was totally breaking his rules, no attachment, no hitchhikers, but here he was making an eight hour drive to take Dean back to Las Vegas. Jesse had nearly broken down into a fit of giggles when Dean had recanted the story of his abduction. Though not because he was snatched up or anything, it was more to do with the fact that a werecoyote called him a cheater.

It just drew out a laugh from him because a supernatural creature called a hunter a cheating bastard. Funny shit right there. 

They'd been on the road for about three hours when he pulled off the highway at a huge truck stop, a few cars and a truck or two parked up not so neatly. Hell, his Mammaw would curse the fuck outta them for such crappy parking, and she yelled at him for cursing. “Fill the tank. I need to piss and grab some smokes.” Jesse had only taken a few steps away before pausing and the turning side long towards his girl and Dean. “Need anything?” he called out to him, catching his attention again. He wasn’t acting nervous or anything. Wouldn’t really change anything and he wasn’t new to kissing guys. Dean was just hot, specially when he had to take his jacket off because of how hot it was weather-wise. He had a very faint sweat line at the front of his shirt collar. And even Jesse had to take his jacket off. 

“Just a coke or something, ‘n maybe a snack?” the other hunter called back, looking over the top of his Helga before he turned back around and headed towards the building again. 

“I'll consider it.” Jesse grumbled, taking his time as he strode towards the doors. Though, in a matter of seconds, he was already walking through them. Before he did anything remotely shopping-esque, his first order of business, was the bathroom. He really had to piss, almost as bad as that morning when Dean had him pinned to the…  _ shut up, brain. I don’t need that kind of release yet _ .

He nearly sighed with relief as he emptied his bladder, having spent a few hours in a hot car without this kind of privilege. And yeah, he coulda just stopped and did it on the side of the road, but he was raised as a good kid, not some dirty fuck that just pissed anywhere he wanted. 

With his business finished, he washed his hands and decided to peruse the truck stop, leaving the bathroom and striding around the aisles. It was huge and had all kinds of stuff, everything from a coffee maker that plugged into a cigarette lighter, to a built in diner. Jesse grabbed several bags of beef jerky and a six pack of coke, he also grabbed a bag of ice, he had a cooler in his back seat. On his way to the counter Jesse spotted something that made him laugh like a loon, drawing concerned looks from a few other shoppers. But on a shelf was a stuffed coyote with a look on its face that reminded him too much of Dean to possibly be real, so he grabbed it too and headed to the register. 

“All this? That it?” the old man behind the counter asked grumpily as he reached out for the first few things to ping a price from. Jesse only gave a polite smile and a quick ‘Yeah, that’s about it, oh and three packs of Marlboro reds’ and the man started working fast, already tossing things into bag with Jesse filling one himself to accelerate the pace. 

Not long after, ignoring the guys almost irritating face, he walked out with bags in hand, fighting the urge to grin like a crazy person. He’d then found Dean leaning against his car with a cigarette lit between his lips, but Jesse let it slide… because it was actually pretty hot to actually get a visual of that. He tried so hard to keep a straight face as he tossed one of the bags into the car and reached into the one he held to grab a can of coke and then held it out to Dean, who eyed him casually before taking it and then reaching in.

Jesse snorted as he pulled out the stuffed coyote, Dean turning a glare on him and then he just burst into hysterics, having to turn away and almost double over. He was actually crying. But it wasn't even that funny. It was just the way Dean looked at the stuffed Coyote and then back at Jesse and scowled at the coyote again, and that was too much. Just the thought made him laugh harder and he had to lean against his car for some kind of stability.

“Hilarious,” Dean deadpanned and Jesse sucked in a breath while still laughing. He tried to ease up on his breathing, trying to actually calm himself down. 

“The look on your face was so worth the twenty bucks that thing cost.” he wheezed out, panting against the metal of his car. He eventually managed to calm himself, shifting so he was leaning against his beauty so casually that it looked like all that laughing didn’t happen. The only evidence was that his face was still beaming a smile and his cheeks were just a bit red and the other hunter was still holding the coyote toy, still practically scowling at it like it insulted him.

“At least you got me beef jerky.” Dean grumbled as he tore open the bag and moved to sit in the car while Jesse went about to the other side and climbed in. He turned to see that the hunter had sat the stuffed coyote on the armrest as he’d buckled his seatbelt. Jesse poured the ice and drinks in the cooler grinning at Dean when he scowled at the stuffed animal like it had offended his mother, or maybe  _ him  _ again. He just kept watching as the other hunter then huffed and then stuffed it back in the bag and crossed his arms grumpily. “You are a dick,”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” Jesse couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he stuck his key in the engine and revved his girl up. He side-eyed him and shook his head with a light laugh as the other hunter just sighed and said. 

“Should’ve taken a bus to Vegas.” he grumbled, and again, Jesse couldn’t keep his smile from growing as he pulled out onto the road and headed up the highway, windows open to let in the cool air as they drove.

\----------

Maybe a half hour later, both having been silent for a majority of the way. It wasn’t uncomfortable, more like a calm silence that hadn’t needed to be broken. Jesse was just distracted, but focused on the road, not expecting anything as the music played low and the wind rushed through the car, but that silence was broken by Dean, a question on his lips and he could feel it. It was in the air, but wasn’t spoken and it was making him itch, a bit of an irritated spot at the back of his neck.

“Spill,” he finally muttered. So, really, it was Jesse that broke the silence, but it was Dean that made him, so it was technically the other hunter who broke it.

“Why’d you start hunting?” he really wished he’d just stayed quiet. It wasn’t a question he liked and he definitely wasn’t fond enough to answer directly, to say who actually  _ made  _ him a hunter, unwillingly. He never thought about it too much, never went into deep thought about the why’s. But it was  _ him  _ that made him this way.

Jesse winced, barely perceptible, but winced. He opened his mouth and then waited a second before closing it, but then opened it again. “Someone... I cared about turned out to be a monster.” he said flatly and refused to elaborate. He tried to keep all emotion from leaking into that sentence, everything. He didn’t want to give that bastard the satisfaction to show that there was still feelings there, regardless of them being hate, a loathing sickness towards him. His stomach churned just thinking about it. And he just… he didn’t  _ want  _ to  _ think  _ about it. He wanted out of that part of his story altogether. 

“Where'd you grow up?” He guessed that Dean could see it, or maybe  _ feel  _ that Jesse wanted a ‘ _ no trespass _ ’ sign on that subject, because he’d instantly changed the questions to something not so bad. And it wasn’t like ‘ _ where he grew up _ ’ would send him into an impassive fit of PTSD. 

“I was born and raised in Indianapolis.” he was proud of that and the little puff to his chest was a sign of that. His mood changed, got a little happier, hell, he loved it back there. 

“How about you?” he asked in return.  _ And he’d better answer. Quid pro quo, man _ .

“Lawrence Kansas.” he answered, and Jesse was pretty sure that he’d heard of that place a few times, no idea where from, but the name was familiar. “My mom was killed by a Demon when I was four and my brother was six months old. My dad raised us as hunters as he hunted it.” any the mood instantly died again. 

Jesse stopped, his smile dropped and he took a side glance at him, watching the other hunter for a few seconds before taking a breath and clearing his throat. “Must’ve been rough.” he commented, keeping his eyes on the road after that. Yeah, his story was pretty bad and shitty, but… dude, his mother? The first lady a son would fall in love with and she… he was four? Really? It pulled at the heart strings, that was for sure. It actually made him internally stutter, his mind not catching up with it. He really couldn’t imagine it, his mother being killed by a fucking demon. 

He knew that comparing their stories would mean nothing, but by human nature, he did, and he instantly pegged Dean’s as being way worse. At least Jesse had been old enough to actually comprehend how bad it was and could, at some point, get over it without having too many mental scarring, but… at four, losing your mother… and god, what about his brother? Six months old… They were both so young at the time. 

“I had my brother, it wasn't completely horrible.” he quickly pulled himself from the depressing thoughts, taking a second side glance at him. 

“Tell me about your brothers.” Jesse requested, hoping it could be used as a distraction for the both of them. He definitely needed it and he was pretty sure that Dean did too. There was no way he’d be able to  _ not  _ think of all of that if they sat in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, and in comes the 5 chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

** Chapter 5 **

The dream was always the same, smouldering fire and excruciating pain. _Unbearable_ pain, not only for himself, but for Michael too, and Sam, a constant symphony of pure agony inflicted by Lucifer in the cage. Though sometimes, he could barely hear his brother's screams over his own, and it was way worse in his nightmare. Everything felt real, amplified and it was like he was dying, but couldn’t. It was torture, hearing himself, feeling it, and hearing Sam.

He hated it, these dreams, nightmares. He knew, just _knew_ that he was screaming, both in his dreams and in reality, because every time, he was-

“Adam!” The voice was distant, but so familiar, he tries to focus on it through the pain, and it was like he’d been about to say… every time, he was woken up. “Adam! Wake up!” He knew that voice it was Sam’s voice. _Again, it happened again._ “Adam! It's just a dream, wake up!”

Adam bolted upright with a horrified scream, his chest was heaving and he was covered in the clammy coldness of a fear-sweat. His eyes gradually focused in the darkness, a dark, shady concern on Sam’s face. He was used to that look by now, seeing that he worried when he went through those nightmares. Clearly, it was obvious that he and Dean would worry, but… he _wasn’t_ used to it. The only person that ever worried was his mother, but Sam and Dean… it was weird to see the concern on their faces. It never looked right.

“Sam?” Adam's voice was raw, gritty, like he swallowed sandpaper. _How long had he been screaming?_ His only available brother’s big hand rested on his shoulder, grounding him, and  he took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Just in and out, in, out, in out. He’d had enough practice at this, as sad as it was to admit.

“You're alright, it was just a dream.” Sam said soothingly, his hand rubbing up and down Adam’s bare bicep. The younger hunter reached out with both hands to tightly grip at his older brothers arms, squeezing just a bit harder than necessary, mostly to reassure himself that he was real and that he was really out of the cage. He didn’t resist when he caught the bigger man reaching out to pull him into a brotherly hug, something he always seemed to do after these nightmares. He’d never been keen on too much touching and intimacy or anything like it, never been a fan of touching in general, but he never pulled away or lurched back like he hated it. “You're ok, I've gotcha, You're safe.” he knew he was, now at least.

“Do these dreams ever stop,” Adam muttered more to himself and very rhetorically, already knowing that they probably wouldn’t. PTSD was a horrible thing and he was a prime example at this point. Sam rubbed Adam’s back reassuringly as he breathed deeply, still trying to calm his racing heart and afraid that it'd break a rib or two if it got any faster.

“Eventually.” Sam shrugged and the younger hunter then pulled back, inching from touching all together until he was leaning back against the headboard of his bed, the bigger man now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him intently, like he was waiting to see if there’d be a panic attack or something. He always seemed to wait like that, each time, waiting for something else, expecting something to come after.

“What time is it?” he distracted himself, sharply inhaling and clearing his throat as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He hated how crappy he felt after waking up after a nightmare. He felt almost dead and tired and clammy and sweaty and a shower sounded nice.

He noted Sam craning his neck from the corner of his eyes, to see the clock. “Seven A.M” he stated and stood up from the bed to step the few paces to his own, sitting on the edge of his before looking up to watch him. “How about you go take a shower and I'll get us some breakfast.” _damn fine idea,_ _Samsquatch._

“Yea, okay.” he cleared his throat again, trying to get rid of the ache, like he was getting a sore throat. The hunter slipped out from under the covers, letting his legs fall over the edge of the mattress before standing up on mildly shaky muscles. He released a light stretch, letting out a jaw cracking yawn and then an easily covered wince from his throbbing muscles. It’d been a bad one tonight. He shuffled around his bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before taking a quick piss and then stripping off his clothes and standing there, reaching into the shower to turn on the water. He only needed to wait a few seconds before stepping under the gradually warming water. Adam tried to keep his thoughts from wandering as he washed away the clamminess and stress from his nightmare.

He could already feel a headache coming on, his brain throbbing and sending deep, hot pulses through his skull, like someone was playing with hot drums right against his head. Thankfully, the water was distracting him, keeping him from focusing on the outcome of his damn nightmares. The aching, throbbing and stupid thoughts that always followed. He just closed his eyes and let the water pour over him, the spray hitting him dead-centre in the face and running down his jaw, neck, shoulders, back and chest and falling lower and water-falling down his body to the shower floor and then into the drain.

He made quick work with the soap and plain shampoo, just easily cleaning himself down in almost record time. And by then, he was bare of dirt, sweat, depression that had nearly reared it’s stupid head and he felt calm-, or calmer, anyway. He wasn’t freaking out or feeling the lax loathing over everything after waking up. He was at ease now, able to breathe and not be afraid of drowning in his thoughts.

Adam stepped out of the shower after turning it off, grabbing a towel and quickly started drying himself down. He then wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his shirt and lounge pants, having worn them during the night. His underwear was bundled up in them and he just walked out of the steamed up room. He didn’t even pause when he saw Sam sitting at the table with coffee and two take out containers. The younger hunter gave him a forced smile and swiftly went for his overnight bag, changing into casual clothes, clean underwear included and slipped on his boots, tying the laces and then covering the upper half with the bottoms of his jeans. And _finally_! Adam opened one of the take-out boxes to reveal a giant portion of biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. His favourite breakfast. He couldn’t help feeling the tug at the corners of his lips.

“Thanks,” he huffed and started eating, noting that Sam was suddenly on his laptop, to which he hadn’t realized had been there before, or was it? He didn’t remember seeing it, so… _Whatever, not important_. He mentally muttered as he continued to shove as much food as possible in his mouth.

“Any idea what we are hunting yet?” Adam asked with a mouthful, his words only a little muffled and messed up. They'd been at this for over a week and eliminated at least three other possible supernatural creatures. They'd interviewed witnesses, seen the bodies… which was cool and really fucking gruesome by the way. Adam was really hoping Sam had managed to figure something out by now. Because he sure as shit knew nothing on how to research this stuff. And at that, he’d been deemed the ‘Dean-mark-II’, because he knew nothing too. Apparently, they were more alike than they cared to admit. Though, to be fair, Adam at least _tried_ to help out with the research side of things.

“Well, the victims were all ruled animal attacks except one who had been burned alive before being torn apart..” he continued eating as Sam typed away at his keyboard, his fingers moving as fast as ever.

“So what, a fire breathing werewolf?” and that earned him a _bitch-face_ , something that said ‘really?’. And it had no effect. He was so used to those faces now, even Dean gave one back. _Hell, Dean’s were more effective! Sam’s made him look like a petulant puppy._

“All the victims killed in graveyards, one burnt alive? Sounds like Barghest’s to me.” the older hunter murmured, like he was talking to himself as he researched up whatever the hell he was thinking about. And whatever that word was… Barghest? It sounded like he was saying burger in a different language. Maybe German.

“What the fuck is a Barghest?” he decided to question seriously instead of the amusement he was finding in German burgers. He wondered what they’d taste like, but not enough that he’d actually go there and do a taste-test.

“In folklore of northern England (especially Yorkshire), a monstrous, goblin-dog, with huge teeth and claws, that appears only at night. It was believed that those who saw one clearly would die soon after, while those who caught only a glimpse of the beast would live on, but only for some months. According to the men of letters lore. They inhabit cursed graveyards, hunt in packs of two or more, and can breathe fire.”

“Sounds sufficiently terrifying, how do we kill them.” Adam said flatly with sarcasm lacing his words and then crossed his arms over the table, now finished with his food.

“Silver and we need to kill the alpha or it can turn normal dogs into more Barghest’s,” okay, so, kill it or they’d have more fire-breathing mutts running around, great. Oh, and kill the alpha. _That sounds fun_. Adam would admit that he’d had enough of damn wolves or evil dogs at this point. His brothers and him had hunted more than a few were-k9's within the last month. It was like they’d been breeding like rabbits or something.

“So, be thorough, gotcha.” he gave a double thumbs up, to show that he got it while in thought of the information just given. It sounded a lot different from the dogs they’d gone after recently. This was entirely new to him at this point. A Barghest… still sounded like some German burger.

“Exactly.”

“So, guess we start sweeping the graveyards tonight?” he suggested, tilting his head towards him and watching as Sam leaned back in his chair, still staring at his screen with some files littering it, just spread and open all over the place. But there didn’t seem to be much on these things from what Adam could see.

“Would be a decent place to start.” his older brother stated with a shrug and he looked away from his screen, at the younger hunter, his expression serious and void of any kind of smile or smirk. This was something big, he guessed, something that he and Dean never heard of or hunted before, and by the look, it was clear he was right about it. But then...

“How do we identify the alpha?” he creased his brow, moving to sit back in his own chair as Sam returned to stare at his laptop, reading something by the shifting in his eyes and then took a breath before explaining.

“If we go by werewolf mythology or Hellhound, it’d be the biggest and the one breathing fire… or that’s what it says here,” he shrugged again. It sounded like a normal type of supernatural mutt. The bigger it was, the higher the rank. He remembered Dean telling him about Crowley’s hound, and apparently, it was huge, practically shoulder height while normal ones were between thigh and hip height. So the king of hells dog was probably a boss to other hounds.

“This job is nuts.” he shook his head and dropped it back, staring up at the ceiling with a slight huff. Sometimes-, no… a majority of the time, this job was a pain in the ass, almost nearly got them killed and would more than likely turn him grey early.

“Rather be on it with Dean too?” _yeah_. If he were there, it’d make the job way easier. Three against Clifford, the big, red, fire-breathing dog? Totally easy if the three hunters were together on this one. They did things way faster and they were way more thorough than if it was just the two of them.

“Definitely, I don’t like splitting up,” he admitted with a resistant yawn and then he stood up, heading over to his bag again to pack up his things. If they were gonna do this, it needed to be soon. He didn’t want more bodies and more evil dogs running around. This needed to be taken care of and then they can get back to Dean.

“Yeah, but hey, we can handle this.” Sam was following his actions. He’d started packing up too, grabbing his laptop after shutting it down and then sticking it in his laptop bag. Adam folded up his used clothes and tossed them in, stuffing his toiletries in after and then zipping it up and just pausing to watch his older brother while he did his thing. It was a bit odd, seeing as he was normally faster, like he’d be waiting in the car by now, waiting on Adam and Dean to get their asses in gear. Maybe he’d been jetlagged or something. He was thinking that maybe it was his fault, that Sam didn’t have a good night's sleep because of his damn nightmare.

“Yeah, I know.” he replied almost dejectedly, having tried to hide it, but failed miserably. He ignored the questioning look and picked up his bag and headed for the door, Sam following behind after he finished packing up his own.

“So, we've got some time to kill. Wanna go check out that arcade we saw?” okay, so maybe they’d get the hunting done later, and they came out after dark, so… yeah, some fun sounded great right about now.

“See, this is why you are my favourite brother.” he laughed and tossed his bag into the back of his Chevelle before opening the driver's door and slipping in. Sam, again, did the same, but he stopped at the passenger side.

“Don't let Dean hear you say that,” he pointed at him almost parentally and started walking towards the building again, but to give in their key.

“Dick.” Adam called out to him, letting his elbow hang over the open window of the driver’s side door.

“Punk.” Sam shot back over his shoulder.

\----------

‘ _Well this isn't spooky at-fucking-all_ ’ Adam thought to himself sarcastically as they strode around the dark ass graveyard. It wasn’t that he was scared or anything, no. He’s ran around so many graveyards since hanging out with Sam and Dean. Too many to count. But this particular graveyard. It was like a set straight out of _American Horror Story_. Creepy as fuck. It had that _Teen Wolf_ mist from the _Preserve_ , it had the spooky emptiness from every damn movie that _had_ a graveyard, everything just felt cold, abandoned, and there was this itch at the back of his neck that told him that they were being watched.

So, either that thing they were after was watching them, or someone else was there, keeping an eye on everything as they just wandered around the place. It was creepy and made him feel edgy and distracted from the actual task. He wasn’t sure if Sam even felt or something, or it was just him, but he said nothi-

He almost jumped when a sudden piercing howl ripped through the night, it was an utterly bone chilling sound, like combination of the screams of the damned and the howl of a wolf. A death Howl, an actual wolf howl, almost mourning, but this clearly wasn’t. This was something different.

“Well, looks like we are in the right place.” Adam deadpanned, flicking the safety off of the Desert-Eagle Dean gave him after their first successful hunt. He kept it lowered, waiting for it show its ugly face. He could still feel the eyes, maybe the Barghest, _more than likely_ the Barghest.

“Keep your eyes open.” Sam whispered as he saddled up next to him, his gun low too, and he was glancing around, his focus drawn all over the place as he waited it out.

‘ _Yea, ‘cause I'm gonna be able to close my eyes after that nightmarish noise_.’ Adam thought, suppressing a shudder. They slowly crept through the crypts and tombstones, searching for their target, but it remained elusive until they reached the deepest part of the cemetery. More howls and a symphony of growls surrounded them. _Fuck_ , so maybe not _a_ Barghest, but a fuck-ton instead. An entire pack surrounded them, growling and barking, their unnerving glowing red eyes piercing the darkness. From atop one of that largest crypts another howl sounded and there stood the alpha well Adam assumed he was the alpha judging by the fact flames were lazily rolling out of his jowls and he was about twice the size of the others, like the size of a bear were the others were as large as Great Danes.

There were six in total, including the alpha and they had the hunters surrounded. Then all hell broke loose, the two closest to Adam pounced and he just barely managed to drop one as the second ploughed into him sending him sprawling on the ground. Adam brought his arm up to guard his throat from the gnashing fangs, luckily he hadn't dropped his gun he managed to shift his weight enough to get his pistol up and fired repeatedly into the creature's body at point blank. Adam glanced to the side and snapped off a kill shot on another Barghest as it tried to pounce on Sam's back. Adam let out a scream as one of the creatures clamped its Jaw down on his leg. Sam held one of the creatures to the ground with his boot and shot the one clamped to Adam's leg, before burying his silver dagger in the creature beneath his boots skull. And took out the last with a quick flurry of shots leaving just the alpha.

And fuck was that one scary. It looked ready, dangerous and too deadly. It looked like it was thinking of ways to just torture them, to make it painful and lasting and its eyes portrayed that. It wanted them to be in pain.

The alpha roared and leapt into the fray just as Adam managed to shift the dead Barghest off his chest and get to his feet. The alpha roared and unleashed a torrent of flame at Sam, who just barely managed to duck behind a large tombstone. Adam wasn't so lucky when it turned its attention to him. He had nowhere to take cover as a wall of flame rushed towards him. He raised his arms and waited for it, waited for the burning. He could feel the heat, so much of it, but none of it at the…

There was more growling, more heat, but… Adam squinted his eyes open, noting the fire around him, all the steam and hot, burning grass and short trees and bushes close to him. Everything else got caught in the fire but him.

The growling, it was different. He snapped his head towards the Barghest, but… there was a guy. He was standing between him and the dog, stoic stick and _growling_. He and the dog were growling at each other, but the creature looked dejected. Its ears were flicked down and back, maybe like he was saying ‘ _Fuck, I was caught_ ’. But they just stared at each other, the dog clearly not liking something. It circled around him, the other way, away from them and then around again, and… the guy… his throat and the centre between his collarbones. It was lit under the skin, red and oranges. His eyes were red and he had fangs, on both the top and bottom set of teeth. The human fangs were longer and the others were just sharp and deadly looking. He had pointed ears, just the tips.

Adam didn’t time to do anything, or say anything, or just keep staring, because the guy shot forward and slammed his lengthy clawed fingers into the side of the dog's head, and the thing just… it was like a movie. It stayed up for maybe a few seconds and then just… dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, we're spoiling you guys xD
> 
> Because we love you! And I was drunk and had a good meal so I was in a good mood ;) -Roachbugg

** Chapter 6 **

“Adam! Are you alright?” he snapped his head up and over to the human's, his blood-red eyes catching the larger ones concerned twitches and mannerisms as he strode cautiously over to the small one, both watching him with suspicion and wary, their eyes wide and sharp.

“No, that thing used my _leg_ as a chew toy.” his gaze skimmed over the smaller man, catching the blood and shake of his limb. He was hurt, and by one of his own. It just made his own blood boil that he’d let it happen. He’d been mutt-sitting the damn thing and he’d looked away for a split-second and it got loose, made itself a pack and hurt human's, a kid-hunter at that. He was young, or _looked_ young anyway. He couldn’t really specify an age. Maybe early twenties?

He flicked the blood from his claws and kept a steady eye on the two hunters, watching them watching him as they stayed as guarded as ever. They stared, gaze hard and deadly, though maybe as deadly as his own. He wasn’t gonna hurt these guys, he wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t his thing. If he hurt someone, it was because they deserved it and these guys clearly didn’t, because they’d been trying to save people from his pet. His damn mistake. He was to blame for this-

“What the hell are you?” his gaze focused on the bigger one, noting the wild apprehension in his features and guard in his movements as he reached the other hunter, who was managing to stand on shaky legs, and one severely damaged. He was mildly impressed considering it looked that bad and that was just the fabric of his jeans.

“Hellmutt, you refer to us as Barghests,” he clarified simply, shifting back until he had a normal human-esque appearance. Something that hopefully made himself seem less dangerous and animalistic. He knew that the face thing usually scared normal people when he rarely appeared on Earth, and he’d learnt from it the first few times. Now he knew, but he had to shift to take down his mutt.

“Hellmutt… does that make you a demon?” the bigger one clearly took the _‘hell’_ from ‘ _Hellmutt_ ’ and put two and two together, like it was some hard thing to understand. Any over trained hunter would know what they were, they just used Barghest as their name to complicate shit.

“A type,” he replied while pocketing his hands and the grimacing at the fact that he just smeared Hellmutt blood on the inside of his jacket. He’d fix that later, he guessed. “We’re a mutated form of Hellhound,” he huffed, tilting his head as he scrutinized them, searching them and catching the growing suspicion and apprehension. This was one of the reasons why he never got physically close to hunters. They were always the shoot first kind. The jumpy trigger happy douchebags. Because both of these hunters had their guns loaded and aimed while he was so many feet away with his dead dog limp at his boots.

“You look normal. But you said _‘us’_ ,” the bug guy asked and he was thinking that that was where the suspicion came in. The whole ‘ _Hey, I’m a Hellmutt too_ ’ thing. “You’re one of these?” he gestured to the multiple dead ones littering the graveyard floor. He wouldn’t say that he was one of them specifically, an evolved version, maybe? It all depended on strength and power, really. How much control one had in the ‘ _all-fours_ ’ form.

“Depending on how strong one of us can get, we can learn to change form,” half-lie, half-truth. Or more like, keeping a majority of the explanation to himself. So, he still wasn’t really lying per se.

“S’that why your throat lit up like you swallowed a bonfire? You're really one of these?” the smaller one with the damaged leg eyed him, looking over the dead dogs and still keeping a steady guard up while focusing back on him. He needed different ways of referring to these two. The bigger guy was probably an easy one. He could just use what the king of hell called them, or made up his own from something big and Earthly. Yetti? Elephant? Bigfoot? The last one sounded fine. The younger one? Chipmunk? Rabbit? Puppy? Bambi? Pretty Boy? He was thinking Sweetheart, just to fuck with him. And he wasn’t just thinking that because he was a mildly attractive human, he wasn’t oblivious to good looks and he really wasn’t picky. He was just a huge tease.

“I’m the alpha’s alpha. He just decided to run off when I wasn’t looking,” he explained simply, a shrug leaving his shoulders. He still sort of blamed himself for these deaths, having brought the hunters here. He was responsible for his dog and now here he was, staring at a load of dead ones after he basically neglected it for a few minutes. He’d been trying to help the damn thing.

“You’re its boss?” he stared at the big one, watching him intently for a moment before forcing a crooked smirk and jutting his hip just a bit, a cocky-like posture.

“You got it. Points to the Bigfoot,” he liked the exasperated huff and expression shot his way, like he hated being called that or other variations of it. It made him laugh a little on the inside. Clearly, being called all that was getting on his nerves but he never said anything. Maybe it was mostly the King of Hell or something. Or maybe the elder brother of these two, the third wasn’t here, which was a rare thing, considering he’d heard that they never parted. He’d have to look into it.

“Is it weird that he suddenly reminds me of Crowley?” he heard the smaller one ask rhetorically. Bambi must’ve known the Demon, maybe chatted with him while with his brothers. He wasn’t too sure, but it seemed that way.

“Do I need to use this?” Bigfoot suddenly asked him, ignoring the other in favour of gesturing to his gun in question. He hadn’t thought of attacking them, didn’t plan on it or even want to. They were just doing their job. Plus, he wasn’t there for them. So...

“Nope. I was just here for Fluffy,” he admitted, gesturing to the dog dead at his feet. The blood was curdling around and under him, and definitely under his boot, which made him outwardly wrinkle his nose and take a step out of the red, thick liquid.

“Fluffy? You named it Fluffy? Really?” Bambi spoke up again, but with more of a sceptical, rhetorical and sarcastic tone. No, he hadn’t named it Fluffy. It was just something human's named their pooch. He never named the Hellmutt. None of them were named. Hell, even _he_ hadn’t had a name. Still didn’t. He didn’t know what to call himself.

“No, I never gave it a name,” he admitted honestly, shrugging his shoulders. “We were never given labels,”

“Sit down, lemme take a look” he noted the older brother forcing the younger to sit before he cautiously went about checking out the damaged and heavily injured leg.

“So, what… you don’t have a name?” were they really having a civil conversation? Him and a hunter? Seriously? He’d been more than sure that they’d have killed him as soon as they saw that he wasn’t normal, the light-up-throat being the telltale signs of a supernatural creature.

“Nope,” he shrugged a bit more animatedly and shifted to sit back against a tombstone, his ankles crossed. They seemed to still be watching him with necessary caution, but they were… at ease? Maybe comfortable enough with how far away he was and how he was acting and talking to them? He seemed to come off as almost too casual considering their job titles. Maybe they thought that he was just some newbie creature that didn’t know who and what they were or something, but if they thought that, they should’ve still been in shock from him having killed a highly ranked supernatural dog.

“Should get you a peg leg if I can't fix you up.” the Bigfoot suddenly commented, seeming to change subject with ease as he went quiet, his mind wandering. Yeah, he didn’t have a name, didn’t need one. He didn’t _need_ a label, but… it would’ve have hurt to have one, to be called something other than mutt or Barghest.

“Dean would get a kick outta that.” Bambi replied with a huff and a small curve in his lips. A smile would’ve been maybe nice to see. The curve looked pleasant, appealing in a way.

“Probably start calling you butt pirate.” the _sort-of_ smile was still there for a few more seconds before something must’ve hurt, because he was suddenly hissing and wincing like he was just burned or something and was twitching and writhing.

“Ow, ow, OW! What part of _ow_ don’t you understand, Sasquatch!” he snapped at Bigfoot, watching him with a deep frown and tense muscles. Clearly, he’d felt pain from something. He’d have at least offered to help if he knew anything about healing, or had any clue on how to do healing spells, but unfortunately, he only knew how to destroy, burn, tear apart, scratch at, maul and howl and breathe-fire. Oh, and kill.

“You want to keep this leg or not?” the bigger one shot back, another exasperated look on his face as he paused and stared at him, like he’d had enough or was on the verge of giving the world's best ‘ _bitch-face_ ’.

“Where's cas and his angel mojo when ya need it.” Angel?

“If you call on one, give me a heads-up,” he mentioned from where he sat against the tombstone, catching the sudden tense clenches in the two hunters. They must’ve forgotten that he was there or something. Funny, since they were meant to be pretty ‘ _up there_ ’ hunters. Seriously, if he’d wanted to, he could’ve killed them a few times over by then.

“Might be fun to watch you run from Cas,” Cas, what was a Cas? Sounded like a Mexican dish more than anything else. But from the sentence, it was clearly a person and from the talk, he was thinking that it was indeed an Angel thing.

“Who the fuck’s Cas?” he shrugged questioningly, eyeing the two with a raised brow. He had the feeling that they were talking about a specific angel, one they clearly knew, but he had to be sure of it.

“Castiel, he's a friend of ours and a frienemy of Crowley,” the King had an Angel friend? It was obvious why he never talked about his connections to the Winchesters then if there was an Angel involved with him. It’d make him look weak if he were to say he had a friend in Heaven. The armies would overthrow.

“Castiel…” he muttered more to himself. The name sounded so angelic and he was afraid that his mouth would burn by just speaking the name. He even felt the holy warmth on his tongue. “Still, I’d like a heads-up, Sweetheart,” he smirked teasingly, almost having done it seductively or alluringly, but resisted on the premise that he’d be shot if he did.

“Call me sweetheart again and I'll shoot you on principal.” _Www, big boy hunter wants to play. Terrible threat. Like I haven’t heard that one before_. He rolled his eyes, his smirk still there and he tilted his head, the tease on his tongue.

“Anything you say… _Sweetheart_ ,” he pronounced the two syllables, making them bolder and almost mocking. It was clear that Bambi didn’t like it, the dark expression coming over his face and his mouth opening to reply in what he’d thought would probably be another overused threat, but the hunter never had the chance because the older one, Bigfoot, tied up the wound, knotting it a bit harder than necessary.

“Ow! Goddamn it, Sam! You did that on purpose!” he ended up throwing the anger or irritation his brothers’ way instead. And he would’ve laughed, because again, he didn’t want to be shot. It was clear that they had silver bullets, having taken down all of the dogs, and even though he was a higher evolved version, it still hurt like a motherfucker.

“Stay still next time.” the bigger one warned as he stood up, hauling Bambi with him and then helped him lean back against the closest stone. He assumed that they were gonna hang around then, to maybe talk to him or clean up or something. It probably wouldn’t be the former. He was still some kind of demon and as far as he knew, the hunters weren’t fans.

“Dick,” pretty boy snapped in huff, his hands reaching down and behind him to balance back on the tombstone.

“Punk,” the big guy shot back just as simply.

There was silence after that, a few huffed laughs and scoffs and he assumed that this was like… a brother thing? A family moment or whatever? He had no concept or comparison for this. The only family he had was the dog he killed and even then, it wasn’t family. They knew nothing of familial bonds and it was curious. _He_ was curious.

“I take it, this is a personal thing that I shouldn’t interrupt?” he interrupted comically, the smirk still on his face as he spoke. He knew it would piss them off, he had a strong image of a family thing, he just didn’t know the feeling.

“Yes.” they shot back in unison and it confirmed his suspicion that it was indeed, one of those familial bonding moments. The fire in their tones when they retorted was clear.

“Damn, sorry for ruining you bromance slash chick-flick moment,” he quickly shot his hands up in defence, but his own tone was wide open and sarcasm was leaking from every word like the Bombay doors having been opened. And again… he was thrown exasperated expression, by both of them this time.

“Can I shoot him please?” Pretty boy asked, not even looking away from him as he questioned the other hunter, and it just made his smirk grow in amusement. This was really the most fun he’d had in a long time.

“Well-” and was that confliction he sensed? He glanced over to the bigger one, actually _seeing_ it on his face, so open like a book and so easy to read. He was debating on it, like he wasn’t sure. Maybe they had some kind of code or something, like ‘ _kill the killers, not the innocent_ ’ or some shit like that. He wouldn’t be too surprised. Even hunters had a conscience.

“How’s ‘bout you let me off, since I just saved your asses?” he negotiated, the smirk still there with an added raised brow and a tilt of his head. It was a great repayment in his eyes. He saved them, they let him go.

“Just this once.” the younger hunter shrugged, like it was nothing, waved him off with a free pass like it was a casual happening. He was pretty sure it wasn’t. What supernatural creature was ever let off that easy? “‘S long as you don't call me sweetheart, darlin’,” oh, and the fun intensifies. Darlin’, of all things to name him, and _fuck_ , if it didn’t light a bit of fire in his chest, and not the deadly kind.

“Petnamin’ me, Bambi? Gawrsh, you’re makin’ me blush,” he raised a hand to his face and looked away with a soft smile, obviously acting the part and feigning the gushing damsel. In all honesty, he thought he played a great female. _Where was his Oscar?_

“ _Gawrsh_ , who're you, Goofy?” Bigfoot spoke between them, cutting off the fun. He dropped the hand from his face and re-pocketed it, watching as the bigger one just shook his head. Again with the exasperation. Did this man know no other emotion?

“When did our lives become a Disney movie?” he’d heard of those, cartoons made by a specific company known as Disney. He’d even watched a few and had a few retorts that made sense to that rhetorical question.

“Well… today. The moment I killed Demon-Pluto,” he gestured down to the body of his dog, still dead and slowly gathering flies. He’d have to take care of all of them. He’d rather not have a family walking in tomorrow and having heart attacks, though they were in the right place for them.

“Heh, Demon-Pluto” Bambi chuckled tiredly, warming his chest just a little since it was his reference he’d laughed at.

“Blood loss is making you loopy.” the larger of the two lightly shook his head, his hair falling over his ears.

“Shuttup Samsquatch,” ...Samsquatch. That was better than Bigfoot, and even Yetti. He was aware of their names and it fit perfectly. It even drew a huffed chuckle from him, and he quickly thought of a sentence to save himself from a bullet at the frown sent his way.

“So he’s not normally this much fun to fuck with?” he smiled innocently, though it did nothing, considering what he was.

“Not unless he's drunk,” he replied anyway, probably having not caught that he’d laughed at the name instead of Bambi himself. Though he would. He was really fun, and he understood why the King would keep them alive and kicking and free to go wherever they wanted. They were amusement to him like they were to the Hellmutt.

“I better start buyin’ you drinks, _Sweetheart_ ,” he directed Pretty boys way, sending an alluring and purposeful smirk with it. _Yes, he was hitting on the hunter._

“Tryin’ ta seduce me, darlin’?” oh, and there’s the darlin’ again. Was it weird that he was really enjoying the petname? To be called that? It really was lighting something up in his chest, a warm flutter that spread just a few fractions.

“Bitch, I might be,” he shot back simply, the smirk still there. _He really wanted this to keep going. It was so much fun._

“I'll show you who's the bitch in this relationship…” _Oh, dem’s fightin’ words_. _Smack-talk from the baby-Chester_. His smirk widen, almost to a crooked grin from the growing fire in his chest and the increasing heat around it.

“What, gonna try dominate me, pretty boy? Not called an Alpha for nothin’,” he shook his head lightly and eyes him firmly, watching him, and only him.

“Get a room you two.” the bigger brother was beginning to become a background sound, he simply ignored the words and he was sure that Bambi had thought the same, deciding to just simply shrug the voice off.

“If I can handle Michael I can handle you, cupcake.” from darlin’ to cupcake and he loved it. The petnames, the heat behind their words and he assumed that this was basic verbal foreplay at this point. Inerendos-Innuendos and pick-up lines and dirty sentences flying between them.

“Oh… but I ain’t no Angel,” and there was the sex-beat drop. He could see the wild spark in the boy’s face at his words, the simple shot of excitement and it was both ways. He’d felt it too. He’d never done this with anyone, the back and forth and dirty warmth spreading. This was fun and he enjoyed it and he so hoped that he’d run into these hunters again after tonight. Maybe tonight could actually be something.

He could easily make it happen if the human wante-

“Did you guys not just hear me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th chapter up and readable and shizz. Hope ya'll enjoy :)

** Chapter 7 **

Jesse was a damn fine driver, anyone could tell you that. He handled his car like a surgeon on the road, easily whipping through traffic at illegal speeds and avoiding soccer moms and grannies. But even Jesse couldn't dodge being t-boned at an intersection by a sooped up Ford explorer with a battering ram of a brush guard on it. The impact was hard enough that it'd knocked both him and Dean unconscious.

Jesse awoke with his whole body aching, from head to boot. His muscles on his muscles were throbbing in pain. His head was pulsating and blood was pumping and hurting and he had groans in his throat that weren’t being let out because that would just make it worse. His throat was fucking hurting. A situation not at all helped by the fact he'd been stripped of his shirt and hung from the ceiling on a hook. _‘Well fuck me with a pogostick’._ Jesse thought as he glanced over to see Dean hanging a few feet away.

“Dean,” he managed to call out with a gritty and muttered voice. “Dean!” Jesse tried again, a bit louder and he then groaned, his throat protesting heavily against talking, let alone one word. But thankfully, there was movement, very subtle and stiff. He watched and let out a breath as he saw the other hunter roughly swallow and saw his face scrunch just a bit.

“ _Ow_ ,” Dean groaned lowly and quietly. “What the fuck.” he huffed, his voice deep and just as gravelly as his own. He gradually opened his eyes and flicked them around the room until they landed on him, looking him over. And if this wasn’t such a bad situation, he’d totally make a flirty comment about the fact that they weren’t wearing shirts, and _damn_ , Dean was finely ripped.

“We've been hunter-napped. What d’you do, piss off the werecoyote mafia?” he asked rhetorically with a crease in his browline, eyeing him over with an open expression, almost flat. But then he saw the aching, the pain in the other hunter’s face. Whatever they did to them, they clearly went overboard on Dean. Used him as the punching bag.

“You okay?” he asked after a few seconds, now eyeing him with concern after seeing him stiffly tense up and relax again, or as much as he could anyway.

“I'll live,” the other hunter gritted out, his teeth clenched just a bit and he tried to pull himself up, using the hook as a type of leverage, though it didn’t work. He dropped down fast and winced, just hanging there with a light pant.

“How'd they find us.” Dean decided to ask, deflecting the fact that he was actually stuck for the moment. Dean glared at the bonds like he could dissolve them with his eyes like cyclops or some shit. He tried it again and Jesse swore that he was one of those ‘don’t give up’ kind of guys. He couldn’t get it off the first time and he just tried again, seriously...

“Probably tracked us from the motel, or creepy granny tipped em off.” Jesse shuddered at that particular memory, the old lady just appearing in his head with a creepy-ass smile, waving at him in his own imagination. He decided to drop the thought and went about glancing around, because he didn’t before and the frowned. They were in what looked like an old barn, it was hard to tell they'd taken his glasses _‘fuckers’,_ but he was going by what he could see with his shit eyesight. Also they'd smashed Helga! These fucks were so fucking dead.

“Any ideas?” Dean asked while tugging at his bonds futilely, struggling and shaking on his hook like he was ignoring all the pain and aching. Jesse was staying still because he _didn’t_ want to feel it and here the other hunter was, shaking like some Polaroid picture.

Jesse lightly shook his head and looked around the room again, frowning deeper at something he conveniently saw. He concentrated harder on it, noticing the open window. _Silly fuckers never give a warlock/hunter an access to nature_. Jesse took a breath and closed his eyes, whispering something quietly and waited.

“You doing _witchy-woo_ over there?” he opened his eyes and glanced over to the hunter at his words, his gaze flicking a little wider with an incredulous brow raise.

“Shuttup, they might be listening.” Jesse whispered back with a bit of a snap in his tone. Seriously, did he not know how to keep things secret? Or even on the down low and quiet? He had a good idea on how they could get outta this and he goes and blabs shit an-

His inner-monologue stopped short when he heard the flapping of wings, fast and heavy and then a bald eagle appeared on the windowsill, perched there watching, sharp, clear eyes flicking between them and then stopping on Jesse.

“C’mere, Landroval,” he called quietly, gesturing to the bird, and the eagle cocked its head, eyeing the hunter almost sarcastically, like it was thinking ‘ _again? Fucking seriously?_ ’. The eagle let out a quiet screech, pushing from the windowsill and swooping over to them, specifically him, landing atop Jesse's head and minding where his claws were pricking at. _Thankfully, the damn-awesome bird was well trained_.

“Good boy, call the cavalry, go get Magnus.” the Eagle screeched in acknowledgement before floating and flapping down to the ground, skipping from foot to foot, almost wadling as he made his way back to the window and then just up to the edge and then flew off into the night, his screeching still being heard in the distance he quickly took.

“How'd you-,” Jesse hmm’d as he glanced towards Dean, seeing the perplexed and curiously confused expression on his face. _Totally adorable_.

“He's my familiar,” he pointed out simply and so casually, like it was an every-other-day thing. It basically was. Hell, he had to train the bird after learning how to summon it. The bond was what made the relationship work. And he was pretty sure that the Eagles sassy persona and his own went hand in hand, and that was how they managed to tolerate each other.

“Who's Magnus?” he then asked. _Dean was full of questions, huh_.

“My little brother, and someone these fucker's will wish they'd never pissed off. Especially if Mammaw comes with him,” he huffed a smirk, turning it on the other hunter like it would tell him much fun there'd be if she showed up.

“So, hope we don't die until help comes?”

“You got a better idea?” he attempted to shrug, finding it hard when he reminded himself that he was still hanging from a hook and his body instantly protested with pain.

“Nope.” and that ended that thought.

\---Magnus Pov

Indianapolis, the following morning. Magnus woke to something tapping on his window, rather instantly, it got louder and louder until he actually heard the glass crack and he groaned deeply into his pillow.

“The fuck?” Magnus swung his long legs out of bed and stalked over to the window, knife in hand. He snapped the curtain open and saw Landroval perched there with a face that said _your forcefield displeases me as does your curtains_. He opened the window and the eagle flew in to perch on Magnus’ shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately before a rush of images flooded Magnus’ head. He saw Jesse hanging from a ceiling bloody and another bruised-up man next to him in a similar position, _OK this is too weird to be one of Jess’ kinks._

Magnus could see everything the Eagle had seen on his flight, the whole route he'd taken and the damn bird was even smart enough to show him the places mailbox and a street sign. “Good boy, Landroval.” Magnus said, stroking the Eagles feathers. Landroval fluttered over to his perch and sat watching as Magnus dressed, which was a little creepy, but whatever. Magnus threw on a leather jacket, T-shirt and jeans before grabbing his swords one silver and one Steel, and strapping them both to his back. Magnus knew trying to sneak out was kinda futile, but worth a shot, and he still nearly screamed when his Mammaw appeared in front of him out of thin air with her arms crossed and an already knowing look on her face.

“Going hunting?” she smiled almost innocently, clearly just to freak him out like usual and she sighed gruffly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he cleared his throat and tried to get back some of his dignity by crossing his own arms and looking at least a little more manly and intimidating that the ol’ lady, clearly wasn’t working though, ‘cause she just scoffed.

“Your brother’s in trouble, isn't he,” it was a statement, like she already knew his damn brother got stuck in some shit he needed a way out of. It was kinda his ‘ _big brother's thing_ ’ getting in trouble.

“Yep.” Magnus replied with fond huff and a ‘ _What can ya do_ ’ shrug. He loved Jesse, but _Christ_ he was always in trouble. Granted he could usually get himself out of it, so he must’ve really been in deep, _deep_ shit this time.

“Let's go get him.” she said with an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms and pulling a scroll from her purse. She unrolled and eyed it, as if memorizing the incantation over the few seconds he read through it. He could never get how she did it, or Jesse. But he knew the scroll she pulled out. He had ideas of which ones did what.

“We’re taking a portal, aren't we?” not the portal scroll, _jesus-titty-fuckin Christ!_ Getting turned into energy and sucked across the country was, _uncomfortable_ , to put It lightly

“Yep,” She said as if telling him to eat his vegetables and stop whining. He wasn't whining, he was complaining damn it! Magnus groaned as Landroval fluttered down the steps and landed on her shoulder, likely showing her what he'd shown Magnus.

“Hmm, I can get us close” She confirmed, no doubt compiling the images in her minds-eye or some _witchy-woo_ shit she and Jess could do. Magnus just got some weird mutation that made him huge and able to see smell and hear on a supernatural level, something to do with their dad being some variety of werewolf and their Mom being an alcoholic witch. He was sure he'd dozed off when Mammaw had explained. Jesse being a nerd had listened with rapt attention.

With a long incantation in a language he didn't recognize, the portal opened and they stepped through. They appeared in the middle of nowhere at a service station.

“Where are we?” Magnus grumbled, fighting the urge to vomit. Teleportation was really disorienting and his stomach was churning on a _supernatural_ level.

“About ten miles down the road.” She said, eyes rolling up in her head as she did her weird astral projection thing she used to spy on them. Jesse used to use it to get him in trouble when they were kids, the snitch.

“Couldn't have got us closer?” Magnus complained, still feeling the odd tingle all over his body. It was like ants crawling all over him, which was really fucking horrible and really uncomfortable, and made him want a drink, and a shower.

“We just went 1500 miles in a matter of seconds it's not an exact spell you brat” She muttered in her chastising tone, her eyes returning to normal as she finally glanced around. “Now be a dear and steal that old truck” she indicated to an old beat up Chevy from the seventies, one that'd probably still run after a nuclear war.

“That awkward moment when your parent tells you to commit a felony.” Magnus muttered mockingly, the different pitched tone going well with the terrible excuse of mockery, and that earned him a swat to the back of the head, the skin on skin slap being audible.

“Less sass, more grand theft auto.” She scolded, clearly in damn hurry. _Right, operation save Jesse's bacon_.

“ _Ow_ , alright-alright!” ‘ _Christ she's got an arm for an old lady,’_ Magnus thought as he pulled out his lock picks and got to work.

\---Dean pov

Dean winced as he watched the werecoyote alpha kick the crap out of Jesse, her boot hitting him square in the as she round-housed him and then a fist to the sides and then face, and the hunter was about ready to tear her throat out and feed it to her. She was a real cunt-asuarus-rex, in fact Dean was going to kill her as soon as he was free, maybe make it last, the pain and cries and pleading. He wanted her to suffer first.

“Hey, I'm feeling a little left out over here!” he called as a ploy of distraction, but only got attention for maybe, a handful of seconds.

“Shut up, I'll be with you soon, pretty boy.” the alpha said as she sliced long line across Jesse’s torso with a claw. He'd admit that the other hunter was a tough little shit. Dean would give him that, he didn't even scream, just hissed and glared at the Alpha defiantly.

“Don't be a martyr, Dean. I'm starting ‘ta enjoy myself,” Jesse snarled with a sneer, the smile dark and promising bad things in her damn future.

“You know, I thought about killing you nice and slow for killing Miguel, but I think I'll just turn ya instead, let ya rip ‘part yer little friend. It'd  be a good show for mah boys.” she laughed, grabbing at his hair and tugging roughly to the side, angling his head awkwardly.

“I'm gonna kill you,” Jesse spat, like actually spat at her and watching as she let go and wiped at her face. He'd laugh if he wasn’t sure he'd put them in more shit, Jesse specifically.

“Talk a big game for a man a swinging from the rafters, kid.” she countered, punching him in the gut again before taking a few steps back, her arms crossed over her chest. Like that made her look in any way intimidating.

“Nah, Jesse, lemme kill her. She'd look good mounted on my wall,” Dean smiled darkly at her, only taking his eyes off of her for a second to check on the smaller hunter. He didn’t like the way she kept looking at him. Like he was a slab of meat.

“Then again, maybe I'll let your pretty boyfriend here watch as my pack turns you into our bitch, your perky little ass is fine,” she even made the action of looking him over and he wasn’t jealous, he didn’t get the dark heat rising in his chest from eyes roaming over the other hunter. And he definitely wasn’t in denial. No fucking way was he thinking of somehow making it so the guy was safe, protected behind him or some shit like that. The guy wasn’t a damsel in distress.

“At least buy me dinner first,” Jesse snarked and Dean could see the anger in him, his stiff muscles twitching as he lightly struggled against the restraints and swinging him a fraction back and forth. He looked genuinely pissed, but was holding it back to keep things like they were, to not cause any hostility. The kid had way more control over himself than Dean, he’d admit that easily.

“Cute and funny, you'd make a good pack bitch once we break you.” he doubted so quickly that that would happen. Even Dean could see that he had maybe a few issues, ones that probably led him to this, including the whole ‘ _someone he cared about turning out to be a monster_ ’ thing, but he doubted that he was weak, let alone weak enough to be screwed over and broken by a crappy excuse for a pack as this.

“You think you can break me, lady? I've had way worse than this.” exactly what he thought, really.

“Oh darling, the fun's just getting started,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy guys. Let us know what you think.

** Chapter 8 **

Dean POV

There was a loud crash and the splintering of wood as the barn door blew apart in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. The reverberating sound of a thunderclap followed. One of the Werecoyotes screamed and went flying through the opposite wall struck by lightning. A giant strode in, _seriously seven feet tall 250 pounds easy_ , casually and sliced another werecoyote cleanly in half as if it were nothing. An older woman followed behind him looking like a storm cloud wind swirled around her as she and the giant massacred the pack.

The alpha attempted to join the fray, but she made one fatal mistake, she turned her back on a hunters, namely, the feisty fuck hanging next to him. Jesse swung forward and wrapped his legs around the Alpha's neck, strangling her with his thighs. She dug her claws into his legs in a vain attempt to pry them loose, _seriously this guy must never miss leg day_.

“You fucked up, bitch!” Jesse snarled and using the leverage afforded to him by the hook he hung from and his own training, he snapped her neck. With his fucking legs! He was like that crazy Russian bitch in that James bond movie who suffocated men to death with her thighs! Jesse must have been in pretty rough shape or maybe he was a bit nuts because he literally laughed as his grandmother and Little brother ripped through the pack of Werecoyotes like they were nothing. Dean knew one thing, he'd never fuck with Jesse's family. That point was kind of hammered home when the giant, Magnus? Crushed the windpipe of the last werecoyote like Darth Vader had done to the captain of Leia’s blockade runner in Star Wars.

“Take that, ya fucks,” Jesse spat, like literally spat again and on the body, the alpha. Clearly, she pissed him off the most and even Dean agreed that she deserved that.

“Watch your language, young man,” Grandma said automatically. She waved a hand and Dean’s bonds disappeared, letting him drop to floor and he quickly got back up and caught Jesse just as his grandma did the same for him. Jesse grunted in his arms as Dean eased him to the floor. Magnus made sure the Werecoyotes were all dead driving his sword through their hearts while everything happened.

“You okay, Jesse?” Dean asked, sitting on the ground and letting the younger hunters head rest in his lap, panting lightly and trying to calm down and ignore all the aching, because he knew the kid was hurting. He took one helluva beating back there.

“No, my _everything_ hurts,” well, he was honest, he’d give him that. No bullshitting or lying about something being better than it looked.

“I bet.” Dean smirked some, letting it tug at his lips and spread over his features. He was glad the guy was okay, other than hurting like a motherfucker after all that. And he still managed to snap that bitch's neck. Good on ‘im. Magnus finished his task and knelt beside his brother. Magnus let out a huff that sounded half concerned half amused, he gave Dean a dark look as he looked over him, as if to say _if this is your fault I will rip you in half,_ the guy probably could too but his expression softened as it turned to his sibling. His jaw unclenched and his eyes lost their heated glare he wasn't quite smiling but there was a slight curve to his lips, as if he hadn't seen the hunter in a while.

“Hey kiddo.” Jesse said, looking up at big man smiling. Magnus rolled his eyes at being called _kiddo,_ but otherwise didn't react.

“Hey Jess, you look like shit,” Magnus said, gently carding his fingers through his brother's hair. The look on his face was familiar it was the way Sam looked at Dean when he was hurt. Magnus didn't look anywhere near as intimidating as he turned all gentle giant trying to comfort his Injured sibling.

“You look how I feel, so like... hammered shit.” Jesse teased and Magnus growled in response, like literally like a wolf growled at his brother, it was a playful growl, but there was no way a human made that sound. Jesse chuckled and yanked one of Magnus’s beard-braids.

Grandma made a hell of a display as she piled the bodies with telekinesis just outside the door and incinerated them. She made her way back over and crossed her arms glaring at Dean with a murderous expression, he knew that look she blamed him for this. Dean instantly felt guilty he didn't want the kid to get hurt but he could’ve found another way to Vegas saved Jesse all the trouble he'd cause. She knelt beside Jesse as well, shaking her head clearly holding back a litany of scolding.

“Hey Mams, your kinda scary ya know that?” The younger hunter asked rhetorically, she simply smiled and rolled her eyes at her elder grandson.

“Yes I'm aware, what hurts dear?” She gently caressed Jesse’s cheek and the hunter instinctively leaned into the touch. Letting out a content sigh and she smiled down at him as her eyes raked across his battered torso.

“Everything!” Jesse whined petulantly.

“My sweet boy, you need to be more careful, what'd we learn?” She asked digging through her Mary Poppins bag of magical stuff. Seriously it was one of those huge old lady purses that was probably full of witchy goodies. She’s probably able to fit her cauldron and broom stick in there. Grandma glared at him as if she'd heard his thoughts which was freaky and please don't kill me.

“Look both ways before crossing the street?” Hey it was kinda true they did wind up in this mess after being t-boned. Dean had to smile even beat to hell Jesse still had jokes, Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes as well. Grandma sighed as if she was so done with these damn kids. Like seriously fucking done like she'd put up with her grandchildren long enough and wanted them to get married so she didn't have to deal.

“And?” She added as she pulled out several small vials mixing various liquids into what smelt like black pepper and… Vodka? Did witches cut potions with vodka? Dean usually killed witches it wasn't often one was on his team and Jesse’s grandma was almost as scary as Rowena… maybe a little scarier give this lady the book of the damned and they'd all probably be calling her queen.

“When hunting Weres make sure they don't have a pack.” Jesse grumbled as if they'd had this conversation before which they may have. The response was pretty automatic like Jesse had been in a similar situation before.

“Good, now try and not get so distracted by a handsome man that you forget next time, sweetheart.” Dean didn't blush at that, he totally didn't. She began humming an incantation and the concoction she made began to glow and steam before it changed from a vivid crimson color to crystal clear. She then pulled a pair of shot glasses from her bag.. Seriously? What the hell else does this lady carry in her purse. She poured two glasses and handed one to Dean and helped Jesse drink his.

“Drink,” she ordered, pointing at Dean. She was a stern old lady, and clearly in a really bad mood. Then again this was kinda his fault, so he was lucky she was helping him still he was paranoid of anything to do with witchy-woo.

“What's this stuff do?” he asked suspiciously, with a crease in his brow as he wafted it under his nose to get any kind of smell or indication it was bad. If anything, it just smelt like a good ol’ vodka he’d by at a bar, maybe a little sweeter, more sugary. Sweet Vodka? Whatever, it was made by a witch and smelt like a sugary alcohol. _So… yes to drink it?_ One glance at Jesse told him that it was fine, given that his glass was already empty, no drink left in his cup. But Dean still eyed it warily, looking it over and occasionally looking up to the lady.

“Accelerates your healing and metabolism by a factor of four for a few hours, after that you will be good as new.” Dean eyes the drink  with distrust until he felt Jesse nudge his thigh in encouragement. He looked down again, seeing the sure smile on his face directed at him, and Dean shrugged, tossing the drink back. It actually tasted pretty damn good, like a shot of some weird spiced vodka. A _good_ -weird. Hell, if she had the recipe for more than just this, she could probably open up a bar, maybe a bar for hunters if she had the rep.

“Tastes pretty good,” he cleared his throat and fiddled with the cup for a few seconds before the ol’ lady took it off of him, Jesse’s already in her hand. She actually eyed him for a moment before stuffing them back in her _bigger-than-necessary_ bag. Seriously, he’d be surprised if she didn’t have a marching band in there.

“Can we get me off the dirty floor? Not that I don't appreciate Dean as a pillow.,” the hunter glanced down as his legs were patted affectionately by the younger hunter and he looked back up just as the huge guy, Magnus, came over, towering over them both before reaching down to his _big_ brother..

“Up ya go, big brother,” Magnus hefted Jesse up to his feet and Dean followed with him, steadying Jesse as he swayed on his feet. Said hunter was lucky when the big guy stepped back and let go, because Dean was there. He'd fallen back and instead of hitting the ground, he fell into him, against his chest and his arms were instantly out to hold him.

“Here, I gotcha.” he said reassuringly and repositioned them until he was standing there at his side with an arm slung around his shoulders and Dean’s around his waist, his hand holding tight to his belt to keep him up and somewhat stable. If they weren’t still hurt and fucked up, he’d make a few comments, one that he knew Jesse would like. _And there was the fact his granny and brother were there and could eat him alive, so he’d keep them to himself_.

“I can't see for shit,” Jesse said after a few steps forward and Dean paused, letting a hum out. He had no idea as to where his glasses were. He hadn’t seen them since waking up hung on a hook. He was surprised at himself for not making any jokes about, any lame ones anyway. Things like ‘ _Hangin’ in there?_ ’ or ‘ _just hangin’ around_ ’ or maybe ‘ _I’m hooked on this_ ’. He should just shoot himself, they were all so terrible even Jesse would probably do it.

“Oh!” Dean glanced around to see the big guy reaching into his pocket, riffling around until he grabbed something and then pulled a case out of his jacket, a sleek, almost purple case with a Hello-Kitty sticker. Seriously? That little girly white cat thing? He wouldn’t let the guy live this down. He assumed it was Jesse’s because the brother pulled a pair of glasses out and slipped them over his face until they were secure over his eyes. And he then suddenly smiled.

“I can see. I can fight!” Jesse joked causing Magnus to snort. They were joking and teasing as they made their way towards the end of the barn and just as they reached the door, everything dropped into a grim silence, Jesse especially and even Dean was stuck on words. The car, Jesse’s baby. She was a wreck on one side, damaged pretty badly. Helga was sitting there, her driver's side smashed and Jesse looked ready to cry, his body tense and his face impassive. He could see the very faint darker shades colouring his skin, mostly around the undersides of his eyes. _Just about ready to cry_.

“Oh, Helga, no.” he whined, his voice cracky and gritty, like he was really about to, but was trying to hold it in.

“I can fix that.” Grandma said as she began muttering some more _witchy-woo_. He really used that word too much on these two, both Jesse and the ol’ lady. There was a lot of creaking and groaning as the car miraculously began to repair and by the time she’d finished, the car was good as new. _Okay, that was a seriously awesome trick._ And Jesse was suddenly beaming at his grandma like she was a superhero, which she kinda was in all honesty. She and his brother just saved their asses and she just fixed up Jesse’s baby like it was nothing, _so yeah, supernatural superhero_.

“Best grandma ever.” Jesse muttered, still smiling wildly, but he seemed tired too, leaning heavily on Dean like he could barely stand. And at that point, he decided _‘what the hell’_ and repositioned them again, knowing that he’d probably collapse otherwise. He turned and picked him up, forearms under his thighs and back, holding him in the typical bridal-style carry. And Dean definitely wasn’t gonna let that high-pitched yelp be shrugged off, ‘cause that was adorable. He just needed him to rest up and relax before he said anything about it, and by the head heavily dropping against his shoulder, it wouldn’t be now. Hell, he wasn’t even protesting.

“Get him into a bed, it will take awhile for him to heal. We’ll be right behind you,” Grandma said while dragging Magnus toward an old Chevy truck. The big man went as he was dragged along with no protest. There was something unreadable in his expression though, and Jesse was staring back with a quirked brow through tired eyes, an exhausted smile on his face.

“Gonna let me drive Jesse?” Dean asked as he turned towards the car and headed that way, still carrying him and went around the side of the car, to the passenger side.

“Yea, I trust you.” he’d admit to himself that hearing those words lit a warm spark in his chest, hot fluttering at being trusted in such a short amount of time. Just the simple ‘ _I trust you_ ’ sent it through him, warming him up and letting it spread through his being. He’d heard the words a few times with Sam and Adam, even Cas, but this guy was different. Hearing _him_ say it was… it was great. Amazing, incredible.

\---Jesse Pov

“I'll get a couple room's” he heard his Mammaw say as she leaned in through the window and comfortingly ruffled his hair, her hand warm and soft against his head. He could just about see her as she walked away and headed into the building. With hopefully no creepy-ass ol’ ladies this time. That woman still terrified him.

“I'll just stay here then,” he muttered slowly after her, just managing to keep his eyes open as she disappeared into the building, out of sight. He creased his brow and reluctantly let them close, taking a few heavy breaths to ease up. He was really seriously hurting, and yeah, he’d been through worse, but this was easily in the top three of _worse_.

“How ya feelin’?” Jesse instantly focused on the deep, rough voice, attempting a smile at the hand then on his thigh, squeezing lightly and reassuringly with comfort and warmth. He leaned into the touch and even shifted his hand so it was just resting against the back of Dean’s, his fingers gripping.

“Sore, tired, dirty and starving,” Jesse breathed heavily, shifting just a bit and instantly regretting it as his damn muscles and bones and _everything_ just protested via pain and physical screaming.

“Me too,” obviously. They spent most of the time hanging from hooks and getting the shit beaten out of them. They’d been hungry before shit went down and he could really eat a horse at this point, maybe a human. He’d definitely eat Dean… or the other way around. He’d definitely love Dean eating… _shut up brain. Not the time._

He opened his eyes again, straining and struggling to see through the very off blur. He hadn’t taken his glasses off or anything, he was just feeling dead tired, and he was glad when he saw Mammaw heading back their way, a serious expression on her face. Please not be another creepy old lady. She stepped around to Dean’s side and passed the keys in through the window. She gave them a tired smile of her own and Jesse returned it, still finding it hard to breathe normally. He knew nothing was broken, hopefully. He was just stilled wheezing from earlier. Maybe he had a few bruised ribs and muscle.

“Get some rest and order some food. I'll ward your room so no supernatural creatures can enter uninvited so you boys can rest.” she explained simply as Dean stepped out of the car, watching as the hunter shared a quiet word and then moved away, stepping around the car. Jesse watched and then turned to his Mammaw, seeing her peek through the window and he tried to give a real smile.

“Thanks, Mams,” he took another breath and stopped leaning against the door as it opened, Dean reaching in to help him out. It was a little awkward trying to get him to actually stand, with Jesse’s protesting to be carried again. He could walk, seriously. Dean was holding him by the waist with his arm over his shoulder again, having most of his weight as his brother locked the cars up and they were on their way into the building. They headed down the outdoor hallway, walking towards the door with an open curtained window. Dean unlocked it easily and directed him in, quickly moving him over to the _single_ bed in the room and sat him on the edge. Clearly, his Mammaw did that on purpose, though the other hunter didn’t seem bothered at all. He wasn’t too bothered either, they’d already shared a bed between them on one of the first nights they’d spent together.

“Wait, dude, shower first.” he was grimy and icky and covered in blood n’ sweat and a shower sounded close to that of a heaven right about then. He’d just sit on the floor and let the hot water run, and maybe try to wash himself there. He didn’t feel like standing, knowing that he probably wouldn’t be on his feet long.

“I'll help you, c’mon.” _wait, what? Seriously?_ Jesse paused to stare up at him with a tired smirk as Dean reached his arms out to him, hands splayed with his palms facing up as a gesture of help.

“Dude, when I imagined us showering together, it was sexy and hot n’ steamy, not you helping me because I can barely move without hurting,” he chuckled, trying hard not to regret it as his back and sides and chest started hurting again. But whatever, Jesse shakily reached up and they both worked together to get him standing before attempting to make their way to the bathroom, finding it a bit easier when the he leaned a more into the older guy.

“You imagined us in a shower together? I’m flattered,” _they were never speaking of this again. He didn’t want to have to explain how kinky it’d been._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appeared enjoy loves

**Chapter 9**

\----------Adam POV 

“I thought we were headed home?” Adam almost complained as he unpacked for the second time, getting all of his necessities out, toiletries and clothes specifically. Apparently, the Barghest had taken control of the town and stopped some other supernatural creatures from doing what they wanted, or that was how Sam put it as they did a very fast U-turn and headed back into the damn place.

“That was before this crazy little town of horrors was also having vampire trouble,” was it just Adam or did Sam sound like he was somewhat glad about the idea? Yeah, he and Dean had a little spat before they separated, but they made up already, so no biggy, everything was fine. And Sam already apologized about that little scrape on the Impala, to which Dean already fixed up. 

Maybe he just wanted to vent a little on whatever monster they had. 

“Indiana, man, always full of crazy! Shouldn't we check on Dean?” he mentioned with a scoff at his own words. He’d been there a few times, met some crazy people too. He vaguely remembered a guy, TJ. Bit of a sarcastic douchebag, but he helped out on where he’d needed to go. He remembered that hunt being something about ghosts in this old Asylum. After taking care of the job, TJ totally came onto him and they had some fun in the back of his Chevelle.  

“Probably should call, at least,” Sam agreed, grabbing his phone and hitting his speed dial, he put the phone on speaker so Adam could hear too. He was considerate like that.

“ _ Heya, Sammy _ ,” Dean’s voice came over in a muffled reply, Adam thinking that maybe was inside a room or in a place with crappy signal. He wanted to at least see if he was okay, though even with the signal and the muffled sound, he sounded kind of… strained?

“Dean, hey we're just checking in.”  Sam flopped down on the bed, tossing a pillow at Adam just to be a brotherly douche. Sam must a heard the strain in Dean's voice because his brow furrowed, his face becoming  concerned and he raised a brow at Adam as if to say  _ what trouble do you think he's been up to _ ?

“ _ You boys okay? _ ” Dean asked with a grunt, like he was moving something, or picking something up while on the phone. He swore he heard some talking in the background, really quiet and minding themselves while his oldest brother was on the phone. There was also a curse, a simple  _ ‘fuck’  _ that wasn’t Dean. 

“A freaky demon dog thing tried to eat my leg!” Adam complained-, well more like whined. He was still salty about it. If the jerk had been there he probably wouldn't have been used as chew toy! He neglected to mention the kinda weirdly hot Hellmutt who'd saved him from being Adam-flambé. Also  _ Hellmutt _ ? A higher powered  _ Barghest _ ? It sounded like another type of Hellhound. Another demon-y thing.  

“ _ Demon dog thing? _ ” Dean strained again. What the hell was he doing? Moving into a house or something? It sounded like he was picking up and dropping stuff and then picking more stuff up. What was he doing? 

“A barghest” Sam elaborated, chucking the other pillow at Adam, which hit him in the face. _ You are so going down samsquatch,  _ Adam grabbed it and sprinted over whacking his brother upside the head with the soft cushion, causing Sam to laugh and ducked away as Adam raised the pillow to strike again. 

“ _ A burger what now? _ ” he paused at the still strained voice Dean gave off and tossed the pillow back to Sam before moving to slouch on his own bed, boots still on the floor. It made him really wonder what he was doing, but he decided not to ask, thinking that he’d ask again, when they were all together in the bunker, or on the road or whatever. They had a job they needed to get to, so… distractions weren’t needed as of right now. But  _ yeah! Freaking burger-dog! Suck it, Samantha! _

“Ha! Told you the things sounded like some sort of German burger!” Adam smugly said to Sam who flipped him off  _ Rude!  _ Adam was tempted to tackle him but they had work to do and brotherly wrestling would have to wait. Not that he could take the giant but hey he'd try.

“ _ If there was a bet goin’ there, pipsqueak won _ ,” he was totally not a pipsqueak and he was gonna tear Dean a new one for continuing to call him that. He’d had enough of it after hell and he had enough of it a few years later. It was like Crowley and his damn nicknames. He called him  _ Mouse  _ for fuck sake. He was as tall as Dean, damn it! He was just a little thinner. The oldest brother was just broad. 

“It’s a fire-breathing demon-dog, called a Barghest,” Sam supplied, rolling his eyes at him. He was still sticking with burger-dog. Sam wouldn't change his mind. Adam 1, Sasquatch 0. 

“ _ Well, that sounds like fun _ ,” he swore again, that he heard something, less talking this time, it sounded more like water. Was Dean getting into a bath or something? Or in the shower with his phone? Dude, totally dangerous, what the fuck. He frowned and glanced over to Sam’s mirrored creasing brow, both then staring at the phone.

“Totally wasn’t,” Or maybe Dean was hooking up with someone? The eldest Winchester was kind of a man slut. Like he’d bang anyone who was gorgeous enough. “And we’re still here, in town I mean,” Figured he’d let Dean know low key he could marathon fuck whoever, because they weren't heading back for a while. 

“ _ Why? _ ” there was a curious tone there, something like curiosity and maybe some relief? Seriously, what was going on with Sam and Dean? They were both glad about not hanging out or whatever. Dean probably had some good thoughts that now he could spend more time banging some girl or guy, and Sam was glad ‘cause… well, he didn’t know, but whatever. He was so done… he'd had enough moderating their weird lovers quarrels. He was tagging out. Cas can take this one.

“It looks like the Barghest put a pause on the vampires here. As soon as the dogs were taken down-,” Sam was cut off, because Adam would admit he had a big mouth and liked fucking with Sasquatch regardless of the outcome, those beef jerky commercials showed it was fun. 

“-They came out to play,” he jumped in, a bit of a smile on his face at seeing Sam’s ‘ _ really? _ ’ expression, completely directed at him. He loved getting the bitch-face, just to prove that it never affected him. It was fun and he could give his own back just as well as getting one.  _ Quid Pro Quo, bro _ .  _ Your petulant puppy face has no power here Sam!  _

“ _ So, you’re staying there longer, _ ”  _ that was more of a statement than a question _ . Dean was totally up to something, something he knew Sam would bitch him out for. Was he out hunting by himself? He had sounded like he was in pain, but Adam figured it was just from some kinky sex he'd walked in on that once and…. He physically shuddered.  _ Things you cannot unsee _ …..

“Yeah. When we get this done, we’ll meet up, right?”. Sam asked with his usual amount of worry, so barely anything, but still something. And even Sam was clearly onto their older brothers shady antics, even though there was that much trust between the that the biggest brother didn’t have to worry all that much. And it went both ways. Adam still had to learn and learn to trust like that. He still worried even when he knew they’d be fine. 

“ _ Yeah, no problem _ ,” totally hiding something. Dean wasn't as slick as he thought he was, kinda like Cosmo and Wanda we know your those pink and green trash cans you ain't slick. 

“A’right, see ya ‘round, Dean,” Sam and Adam almost said in unison, their voices lacing together in the different pitches and causing them to chuckle lightly, mostly Adam who’d instantly thought of reciting the ‘ _ jinx _ ’ gameline. Though it’d be in poor taste since it wasn’t that long ago that they’d hunted one down and he’d been screwed up for a few hours.

_ “Talk to you later, guys _ ,” Dean paused for a few beats, Adam counting. “ _ Be safe _ ” he added almost as an afterthought as he ended the call. Dean was secretly a total softy, even though he'd strangle him for saying that. No  _ chick-flick moments _ my ass. Dean loved chick-flicks. Cas had caught him watching the notebook, something the two younger Winchester's would never let him live down 

“Was it me, or was something going on, on his end?” Adam  creased his browline and turned to the older brother or the two. He could see the same suspicion on his face, but it seemed almost resigned, like he wouldn’t pry into whatever can of worms Dean was holding. And even though he was really curious, he’d follow that action. They had a hunt to finish..  _ Or a hunt of a hunt… huntception?  _

“Knowing him? Something we don’t want to know,” Sam shrugged, probably recalling his own experiences of Dean’s wild sex life. Seriously, Adam didn't kink-shame, but knowing your older brother’s sex life too well was kinda, well-... just  _ ewwww _ . 

“Heer heer,” he raised his brow in a type of brow-flickr. He’d need mind-bleach after even imagining it. He cleared his throat and watched as Sam stood and retrieved his phone, pocketing it before starting on unpacking again, reaching into his bag for all the needed stuff for this hunt. Machetes were the most needed for this, and some fire, maybe. Torches? They weren’t too sure on where the nest was yet, but they’d easily find out once they get their heads into the hunt. 

\---------

Why did vampires always hide out in creepy abandoned warehouses and such? Like seriously, it was so overly cliche at this point. It was the twenty-first century, and vampires were still nesting in abandoned warehouses like it was soooo original. Didn’t they watch movies? Or even learn from other nests that were taken out by hunters?  _ You really woulda thought that they’d maybe like, grow a brain by now _ . 

Adam’s boot squelched into a crimson puddle and he hesitated before glancing down, a grimace forming on his face as he realized it was,  _ indeed _ , blood. He swallowed, ignoring the churning in his stomach.   _ That’s disgusting _ . It looked like they were in the right place, at least. And damn it, he'd just gotten these boots after his last were ruined by curb stomping a ghoul’s head to a puddle of goop. Which made him feel like a badass but was fucking nasty he'd thought he'd never get the smell out.

“Adam, focus,” Sam chided, seeming to suddenly catch him in his own thoughts. He looked up to see his older brother looking back over his shoulder at him as they rounded the building, edging towards the side door that was bolted. He was told, and he very clearly remembered, that using front or back entrances were a no-no. Side entrances and exits were normally the best ways to get in by because they never thought of them.  _ Single minded and dumber than a bag of hammers _ , were Dean’s words. 

“Dude, sorry,” he had ADHD sue him. Wasn't like he had insurance to get his adderall Adam Milligan was kinda dead after all. And he felt bad when he mentioned it to Dean and his eldest brother had stolen him several bottles from a pharmacy.

“ _ On three… _ ” he mimed, pronouncing the words of the  _ three _ , then  _ two _ , and then  _ one  _ by lip movement and curling three fingers, on his count. There was silence, completely and utter silence and then he cut the bolts, the chains dropping before they rushed up, machetes and guns aimed ready...

But nothing. Just the sound of an old record player playing a song he vaguely recognized,  _ Don't Fear the Reaper?  _ He remembered Dean playing it when he was half asleep in the back of the Impala. 

“Looking for something?” a head was suddenly dropped in front of them, rolling and making a path of leaking blood from the underside of where it was decapitated. He stared at it and there was no clean cut, it was jagged, almost like it was  _ torn _ , a head torn from its body. That was a grim image he’d thought up. He'd seen that crazy werewolf friend of Dean's rip a guy's well another werewolf's head off once what was his name, Garth? The adorkable one with the cute wife.

“You again?” Sam sighed and he sounded so done. Adam wasn't complaining, he'd had fun flirting with this stud. He was hot and Adam kinda wanted to fuck him or get fucked by him, he wasn't picky. It'd been a long damn time. 

“Me again,” he watched him as the Hellmutt crossed along the rafters above them, walking over them with near perfect balance before jumping down with an almost too light to be real ‘thud’. It was like he weighed nothing and simply floated down or something. Though he was a bit more distracted by his rear-end as he landed in a faint crouch while facing away. And then turned towards with pocketed hands again.

“Are you following us?” Adam asked teasingly, while secretly hoping that they'd run into this sarcastic, sexy fucker again, and their banter annoyed Sam. So double-win. Divide and conquer, like Napoleon.

“I’d follow you any day,” he’d practically purred his way, his gaze firmly focused on him. “But nope. Just here to take out the trash,” the creature then gestured to the side with his hand in his jacket. Adam looked in that direction, his eyes widening just a bit when he saw the piled up bodies, blood just oozing like he poured it over them himself. The guy mutilated them, detached their heads from the bodies and left them all piled up in a corner, to do something with. He couldn’t believe that he’d just leave them there. He had to do something with them. 

“Didn’t do a very good job,” Sam pointed to the bodies too, his tone filled with sarcasm. It was kinda like some macabre horror movie scene or something, totally gross, but kinda awesome. He'd taken down this whole nest solo, pretty fucking awesome if you asked him, and kinda sexy, really macho.

“Dude, I’ll light ‘em up when I’m done rounding up the body parts,” he gestured to a few limbs here and there, just scattered around. He assumed that the puddles of blood in places were where the body parts used to be, the guy having cleaned up some. “And just sayin’, my fire burns hot… and so does  _ something  _ else,” Adam felt a warm fluttered in his chest when his gaze focused entirely on him, eyeing him over almost hungrily. He couldn’t tell if that was a bad sign or not, because… you know, he was a Hellmutt, close to that of a Hellhound, he’d assume, but it was downright sexy as fuck. 

“Bet it does, hot stuff.”  _ Okay, terrible line, Winchester _ . Adam had to pause his thoughts for a moment. Did he really consider himself a Winchester now? He supposed he did, hell, Crowley called him baby-Chester. Adam guessed he did embrace his new family. Sam and Dean had literally made a deal with death to jail break his ass  _ sooo. Less existential crisis more flirting Adam. _ He chastised his brain. He really did need to get some adderall or something, but hey the other guy seemed to like  his bad line so its a win.

“Oh god, not again,” Sam complain-whined he sounded so done like he wanted to just turn around and leave them to their verbal foreplay. 

“Hey, you and Dean get laid all the time. Don't rain on my parade, Samantha.” Adam chastised. Dean did this all the time and Sam never complained. He was just trying to protect him by voicing his displeasure but he'd  _ literally  _ been through hell. He could handle himself emotionally and if he couldn't, it wasn't like he didn't have Dean and Sam to pick up his pieces and put him back together like an awesome Adam-Lego set.

“Don'tchu worry your pretty little head, Sweetheart. I’ll get you laid, and thensome,” and he actually fucking winked at him. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he felt a little spark of heat from it, just the prick of a static-y pulse in the pit of his stomach. “Probably have you screaming my name, if I had one,” 

“Lucus,” He shrugged casually. It fit the guy, he looked like a Lucus. Well if anyone looked like a name he was pretty sure he looked like an Adam, Dean looked more like… Jensen? And Sam looked more like a Jared…  _ Focus brain!  _

“What?” the two other guys in the room called out, almost in unison, but the creature across from them sounded a bit more surprised, like he was taken completely off guard by what he’d said. Sam was more ‘ _ stop fraternizing the with the badguys _ ’. 

“You didn’t have a name so…” Adam shrugged. He was sick of not having something to call the guy, and he wasn't ‘bout to pull a Crowley and give him some ridiculous fucking nickname, something like… Pooch, or Lassie, or WildDog. Though it sorta fit too. He’d been watching a bit too much of Arrow recently. Great tv show, he’d recommend it. 

“Lucus,” he broke from his thoughts as he spoke the name with an uncertain tone. He was trying it out on his own tongue, learning the word, getting a feel for it. He even looked away from them, to the floor at Adam’s feet and he whispered it to himself, repeating it until a smile started to grow on his lips, tugging the corner until there was an almost beaming smile. 

“Oh god, now you're naming him?” Sam blurted as if he'd just found a stray puppy and was getting attached  before bringing it home to beg to keep him. It was totally possible, he could do that. He probably would… 

“Bambi, you sucker for sad eyes?” oh god… that was a start to a pickup line if ever he’d heard one. 

“Only if they're as gorgeous as yours darlin’” Adam shot back automatically, the flirtatious banter was just so easy with this guy, it was…. Natural? Like they'd done it before, and more than a few times or something. It was strange, but just, felt right. Is this what people meant by just clicking instantly with someone?

“Then if I followed you home, would you keep me?”  _ definitely, more than likely, he would, totally _ . It was just a matter of Dean and Sam… and Cas. He totally had to act cool with this. Play hard to get and stuff.

“ _ I  _ totally would, but I’m not too sure how Dean's pet Angel would take it,” he replied with ease, his smirk turning crooked as he eyed over the now casually calm and naturally hot stud-like supernatural creature in front of him. He understood the risks, but… he seemed so… He wasn’t hostile in any way, at all. He’d only taken down the dogs from before, saving their asses from the Barghest alpha. And yeah, he called himself the alpha of alphas… Hang on, did he mean the Alpha, as in… the Alpha of all K-9 supernaturals? Like the Alpha of Vampires? That old, Black guy? But in the supernatural-Dog sense?

“You’d protect me, right?” Adam pulled himself out of his thoughts as he’d said the teasing question, his mind going to a few places at just that one little sentence, but again… he needed to be playing coy, hard to get. He wasn’t an easy man, by far. 

“I'm sure you could protect yourself, but I can handle Cas,” he smirked back, giving him a simple shrug and cocking his eyebrow at him, seeing the smirk on  _ Lucus’s  _ face grow firmer. He was clearly enjoying himself as much as Adam, and said guy was enjoying it a little too much. 

“Oh, I can. But just a reminder, I’m still part pooch, so I need  _ attention _ ,” and  _ attention  _ he would give, in many different ways, shapes and forms. The attention he’d give this man… creature was palpable. 

“Oh, I'm sure I could attend to all your  _ needs,” _ the hunter drew out the word, emphasizing on it and almost purring the one little ‘ _ needs _ ’. 

“I’m leaving, have fun,” Yep, Sam was so done, but jokes on  _ you,  _ Samsquatch. My car dummy. I've got the keys and they were on the completely opposite side of town. They'd driven like 35 minutes to get there for Christ sake. 

“Be a long walk Sam. I've got the keys.” he pointed out as simply as ever, like it was a casual thing, which it was really. But still, Sam headed back out the door and Adam stepped back to look through the door to where he was walking away. Lucus had strode over too, though he kept a safe distance, probably not wanting to scare him or bring his guard back up. They were still hunter and supernatural creature. The guy had sense, which was a good thing. 

“I’d rather walk than listen to you two verbally fucking each other,” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the fun, guys. Enjoy ;D

** Chapter 10 **

Dean POV---

Dean grumbled as someone knocked on their door. _Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away._ There was another knock and this one rattled the whole the wood, almost practically shaking the frame. _Fuck_ Dean slipped his arms from around the other hunter he'd ninja cuddled _again,_ which was totally not his fault. Dean grumbled again and reluctantly turned over, swinging his legs over the bed. He felt… better, he was still a bit sore, but just a dull ache, and his bruises had faded. He felt hungry as hell too, but other than that, he was totally fine. That witch made some damn fine potions. _Wonder if she'd be willing to give him the recipe_. He glanced at Jesse, who looked kinda adorable with his face pressed into the pillow, and he was snoring slightly. The kid still looked a little banged up, a few bruises and scratches and stuff, but nowhere near as bad as he had the previous day. And _you little shit!_ He had that stupid stuffed coyote he'd bought Dean tucked under his arm. Someone knocked again and Dean grumpily stood and stalked over to the door, wrenching it open.

“What!” He snarled as he opened the door, to see Magnus standing there, towering over him and holding a pair of takeout containers with a look that said ‘ _drop the attitude before I eat you’._ Dean huffed and crossed his arms, glaring back. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Though he probably shouldn't piss of a guy who stood a full foot taller and had a good 60 pounds or more on him. Seriously, this guy looked like a giant Viking-Warlord, especially with those swords.

“I brought food.” Magnus said flatly and shoved the two take out containers into Dean’s hands before stepping around him, crossing to the bed were Jesse was still sleeping. _Seriously?_ Either the kid was dead tired or the witch had added something extra to his potion, to knock him out for a while.

“Wake up, midget.” Magnus said softly, shaking Jesse's shoulder. The younger hunter groaned and rolled away from Magnus, as if this was a common thing and he buried his face in Dean’s pillow. _Adorable_

“Fuck off, Godzilla” he muttered groggily, still half asleep and these two really reminded him of himself and Sam. It was almost scarily similar to how they used to act after Dean dragged his little brother back into the family business. He was the lazy-ass one. Jesse was too.

“C’mon, Jess, Mams and I are leaving.” Magnus said while pulling the covers off the sleeping hunter, who woke up and hit Magnus with a pillow. It looked like a reflex, like it was automatic. And Dean tried not to smirk at it as Jesse sat up and rubbed his eyes, running his hands roughly through his own hair afterwards.

“You leaving?” he asked with a gritty voice, clearly not having heard him the first time. Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his arm, dragging his big brother to his feet. He then slipped his brothers glasses onto his face and gave him a swift yet somewhat brotherly slap to the face, like Sam used to do to him, funnily enough. It seemed to wake him up a bit.

“Come say good bye.” Magnus practically commanded, his tone dripping with order and authority. He was the stoic, pain in the ass, mature sibling, Dean assumed, like how his own brother was after all this time.

“Kay, I'm coming” Jesse's voice was heavy from sleep and he let himself be pulled along by the mohawked giant without any protesting or struggling or even verbal abuse. He was pretty sure he’d _get a mouthful_ if he woke the guy up… _bad choice of words, Deano… or were they good?_

He followed slowly after them as they left the room, Dean holding the keys to said room after he closed the door behind him. Didn’t want to get locked out. That’d be stupid. The old lady was waiting outside, a set of keys being spun around her finger over and over. She looked up at them, as he assumed she heard them, and smiled, her free arm raising and then she waved at the three of them. Dean still didn’t get how she could slip from _lovely old lady_ to _badass witch lady with Colossus at her side_ , and then somehow slip back to _lovely old lady_ in a matter of seconds. Hell, not even that long.

“Just in time, our ride is here.” she stopped spinning the keys abruptly, as if sensing something or some shit. He’d assumed she did. Witches were still a thing they weren’t too clear on at this point in time. They never really hunted them unless they needed to, but they were still rare and different. They had no idea of what they could really do. Apart from Rowena, but even then, Dean didn’t know that much. Hell, there could be good ones and bad ones for all he knew. Like that _Hansel and Gretel, Witch Hunter movie_. Don’t judge, that was a great movie. Jeremy Renner, _damn_. If Dean were about to admit his celebrity movie-verse crush. It was either Jeremy Renner or Jensen Ackles.

 _And what’d she mean by Ride_? And as if on cue, a low, deep roar of a powerful sounding engine caught Dean’s attention. He saw a car come flying down the road, and oddly enough, it looked like Cruella De Vil’s car, like seriously. _Except it was pearl white_.

The car pulled a sharp turn, its tires screeching as it came into the parking lot, and whoever was driving must be trying to show off. The car skidded to a stop near them and suddenly did several donuts filling the lot with smoke and the sweet sound of horsepower and burnt rubber. Finally, it rolled to a stop right next to the witch, who patted the fender affectionately. That was when Dean realized no one was driving! _What the fuck? Jesse's grandma had a fucking ghost car?_

“Hello, Alfred.” She spoke happily, and the car beeped its horn in greeting. _Holy fuck!_ It was possessed or something witchy was going on.

“Hey, Alfred,” Jesse joined in with a still groggy and gritty tone, also patting the car in greeting. Dean noted how the guy looked over at him with a tired smile and chuckled at his confused expression, and then he gestured to the beauty of a car. “Alfred is Mammaw’s familiar. When her original familiar died, she put his soul in here, hence her sassy car.”

Alfred revved his engine as if saying _Behold and be amazed!_ Okay, it was official either Jesse's gran was the coolest old lady or the craziest, but he definitely liked this woman. Alfred’s engine rumbled quietly as he waited for his passengers, clearly being the impatient bastard.

The hunter watched as Magnus pulled Jesse into a bear hug, the smaller man practically vanishing behind two massive arms, and he was pretty sure he heard the kid mutter something Dean couldn't quite catch against his younger siblings’ chest. And then he swore he saw Magnus smile and kiss his older sibling on the forehead. Jesse was finally released from the mountain fortress of Magnus’ giant arms and he watched him make his way over and hug his ol’ lady, a soft smile on his own face.

“Love you, Mams,” Dean was never a fan of _goodbyes_ , or _see you later’s_ , but standing off to the side and watching it was a little more awkward and uncomfortable. He was just staring at Jesse a majority of the time, seeing his smile as he hugged his KingKong-esque brother and awesomely psycho grandma. It was uncomfortable just watching.

“Love you to, dear, now be careful and call if you need anything.” he wouldn’t admit that he felt a chill spread up his spine as she flickered her eyes over to him like he just commit a sin or some shit. She literally had the gaze of a momma bear out for blood.

“Actually-,” he was so thankful that Jesse took that moment to speak up, catching the old lady’s attention and drawing it away from him. He even let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d held in. “-We are heading to Vegas think you could hook us up with a room?” _what? How would she be able to do that?_

“How's a three day stay at Caesar's palace sound?” whoa, whoa, whoa… Caesar? Caesar as in… the biggest hotel in Vegas with fucking movie star rooms? The place that looked like ancient Rome?

“Amazing!” Jesse was suddenly full of energy and Dean could really understand why. That place was incredible! One of the best there was.

He paused to watch the lady step back and grab her phone from her pocket, dialling something out before taking a second and then holding it up to her ear. She held up a finger to the three of them, not including the car and stepped away for a second, someone probably answering at that point. There was a different language, one he didn’t understand and a few seconds later, she grinned and gave a thumbs-up their way. Jesse actually flailed, clapping his hands really fast and almost bouncing on his feet. _Adorable_ didn’t even come close to what that was.

“There, you’re booked. Have a good vacation, you deserve a few days off.” she said as she came back over, re-pocketing her phone and dragging Jesse back into a hug.

“Best grandma ever!” he muffled into her shoulder, causing her to smile. Only seconds later and they pulled apart, albeit reluctantly, and the kid tired walked over to Dean, turning around before leaning back on him as soon as he could. He really didn't mind it. He had a rough day. That and his warm back pressed against his chest was pleasant. Jesse was just a little smaller than Dean and fit against his chest comfortably. He wasn't going to think about _why_ he was so comfortable with this guy, even if he was a sarcastic asshole with a fantastic ass. They watched as Jesse’s family, Mammaw and the walking Rambo-zilla statue, hopped in the fucking _awesome_ , but kinda freaky, possessed Cruella De Vil car. Alfred beeped his horn at them as a farewell and sped away down the lonely desert highway.

“I checked the map last night, we are only an hour away from Vegas.” Jesse pointed out from where he was resting against Dean's chest, still seeming so casual and comfortable there.

“Yeah?” he asked distractedly, still watching the road where the car disappeared out of line of sight. He then looked down, staring at the kids hairline before leaning in and resting his forehead against the back of Jesse’s. There was a pause, barely a stiffen and he assumed it was still from him having a few bruises and he was more than sure that he was hit across the head at one point. Wasn’t sure where, but he vaguely remembered it.

“Yup. So... what do you say we eat and hit the road?” he reached his hands up and rubbed gently up and down his arms, his biceps. He was trying to comfort from the thought that he might’ve just touched the wound. So, it was safe to say he wasn’t good at comforting, not really. Sammy never needed it and Adam definitely didn’t, so he never got any practice. Other than an occasional ambush hug from Cas.

“Sounds like a plan,”

\---

They arrived in Vegas a little sooner than expected, with no traffic and Dean managed to retrieve his car with no hassle whatsoever. He found it, kissed her affectionately and ran his hands over her sleek, black curves. What made him love her even more, was the fact that Jesse was practically in love. He stood behind his statement that his car was the love of his life and always would be, but he mentioned something about having a side-chick, which was pretty funny. He stared at her like she was a goddess, which she was, and he even asked to touch her, like he needed permission. So he just nodded and the kid went all out with checking her out, the interior, what was under the hood, to which he gawked at, and went about staring at every beautiful curve his baby had. It was nearly an hour and a half later when he reluctantly pulled his head from under the hood and said that they could get a move on, and Dean just shook his head and laughed, jumping into his beautiful metal girl, Jesse doing the same and then they both made their way to Caesar's palace. And when they _did_ actually get there, Jesse scowled at the valet as he handed over his keys, with a strong reluctance.

“If there's even a scratch on my girl, I'll rip out your asshole and feed it to you, savvy?” the valet swallowed and nodded vigorously. And eventually, with very slow, deliberate movements, Jesse handed him the keys and as he walked away, caught the valet’s eye and drew his finger across his throat in the universal gesture of _I will kill you_. And it was official. He wanted to bang this guy. He needed a piece of Jesse.

Dean was quietly chuckling to himself as Jesse approached him, a suspicious frown still on his face as he did a double-take over his shoulder at the shit-scared valet. “I think that guy was about to piss his pants.” He stated, an amused grin on his face while stepping aside as the guy led the way to the front desk.

“Good. I wanted to put the fear of god in him.” Jesse practically growled, and here Dean thought that the kids brother was the werewolf. Maybe wolfish mannerisms ran in the family or something. At least on the men's side or something… nah, the ol’ lady was pretty wolfish. She clearly held a leadership thing over the brothers. Maybe she was their alpha or whatever.

Yeah, yeah. He knew the thing about there being only one alpha, like the vampires, but Wolves run in packs and he remembered Garth telling him about this pack over in California, in Beacon County. Apparently, it was a pretty hard-ass pack and Garth and Bess thought it best to ask for their protection since they were the only other pack out there that would take them in Bess’ condition. She was totally pregnant.

The young and moderately cute, little guy at the front desk looked up as they got closer, only a few feet away and he smiled, forcing it, not entirely, but it was forced. Dean noticed the way the receptionist was eye-fucking Jesse instantly, roaming his eyes over his face and then chest and even sat up straight to get a better look at him. And it definitely didn’t spark something in him, definitely didn’t cause a burn in the pit of his stomach.

“Welcome to Caesar's Palace. Do you have a reservation?” he watched as Jesse smiled back, leaning on the counter with his arms crossing in front of him. He knew he was being a flirtatious little shit, but he was good at that. And Jesse knew that Dean knew that. He was baiting the older hunter, he could see it, feel it. The kid was trying to get to him.

“Reservation for Roach,” he heard him state with just a little seductive purr to his voice and Dean couldn’t resist the scoff, the light puff leaving his nose and he ignored the eyes on him, Jesse’s from the corner, specifically. He heard the receptionist typing something up on his computer and then paused, probably waiting for something. He looked up between the two men and grinned, almost tightly.

“Romantic getaway?” he asked with a bit of a tired tone, almost resigned, like he realized he’d lost something, or he’d just burnt his only piece of food for the day in the oven.

“Something like that.” he heard Jesse suggest heavily, his voice almost too seductive and alluring to be real. He was putting on the… the… whatever he was doing. Romantic getaw- Dean went stiff when he felt the kiss being pressed against his cheekbone, a hand on the other side of his face, cupping his other cheek and the hunter almost leaned into it all. And when the kid pulled back, he shot a look at him, a feigned incredulous eyebrow raise, like he was saying ‘ _really doing this in public?_ ’ with his eyes, when really, he was definitely thinking ‘ _we’re gonna fucking continue that when we’re alone, dammit_ ’.

“Aww, adorable. Ah-. Here we are, I have you down for the Julius royal duplex suite. Here's your key, you're in the Julius tower, top floor. Which is in the centre of the property enjoy your stay gentlemen.” the desk-boy said all of it with a too happy smile, too forced and fake. Hell, it was like Dean’s acting skills, _shitty_.

“Thank you, handsome,” he swore he saw the guys skin light up a bright red at Jesse’ petname before the other hunter stepped away. He didn’t like how the guy instantly took it, the compliment and then the ogling he sent Jesse’s way. Dean eyed him darkly after he started following, noting the way the kid shrunk back when he locked their gaze. He shrunk so fast, he thought he did a Bugs-Bunny and went underground. He didn’t like the staring, the flirting, he didn’t like that the other hunter just dished it out like no problem. He didn’t realize how possessive he was actually being, but he was blaming it on the fact that Jesse had been obviously trying to get _his_ attention since they ran into each other and here they were, the kid practically hitting on the other kid with his eyes and making the inexperienced desk-boy blush like a girl getting her kiss on prom night.

And before the thought came up, he wasn’t fucking jealous, or that he hated that the hunter flirted with someone else. The guy wasn’t _his_ or anything. He didn’t have the right.

By the time they reached the elevator, Dean was scowling. Jesse had already pressed the button, so what was left was to wait, and he had to look away from the metal elevator doors, seeing his slightly blurry reflection. The scowl was so open, so easy to see. He tried toning it back, but...

“What was that?” Dean asked, his tone flat and blunt and clear that he was angry about something. He didn’t like how Jesse just looked at him like there was nothing going on, like he did nothing wrong. He didn’t really, but it felt… _wrong-_ to Dean.

“What, me kissing you? Or me flirting with the receptionist?” he asked back casually, just simply raising a brow at him and eyeing him like this was any other motel pay up. The elevator dinging caught his attention and the doors opened, a few people stepping out and giving them odd looks before it emptied and they stepped in, Jesse pressing another button. The doors waited a few seconds before closing and as they did-

“Both” left his lips. His tone was odd, maybe a bit deeper and harsher than he’d have liked. The moving box started moving, making his stomach churn for a second.

“Jealous?” nope, not jealous. He already said that to himself, that he wasn’t jealous.

“No,” Dean lied, not even believing it himself with that _very reassuring_ tone. Hell, even his damn monologues were sarcastic against him. He wasn’t jealous. _Dean didn’t get jealous. He never needed to. And he wouldn’t start then of all times. Jesse wasn’t his_.

“Sure you not.” the kid scoffed and Dean looked over to scowl at him just in time to see him gesture to his still bruised up face. “Was distracting him so he didn't think you were my abusive lover, didn't want him having you arrested.” he shrugged, and Dean actually wavered. He stared at him, caught off guard as he just smiled up at him from the reflection in the metal doors. _Well, he felt like a total fuck_.

“Oh.” Dean deadpanned and… he definitely didn’t feel the heat rise to his face, around his neck, but mostly around his cheeks. He took a fast breath and turned, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing. He didn’t have time to say a damn thing as he was suddenly pushed against the side of the elevator, against the wall. His back hit it pretty roughly, the bar digging into the small of his back. But again, not time. He didn’t have the time to think about it because Jesse was on him, his mouth attaching to Dean’s in a matter of seconds and they were hot, moist, soft as fuck.

He felt his teeth, brushing against his lips. His tongue was wet and hot, slipping between the seams and into his mouth, pressing against his own and Dean practically growled, opening his mouth against the other hunters and he finally started to move, pushing back against him and moving them to the other wall. But he changed the position. He hefted him up by his thighs and pressed in so close, his mouth pulling back for a second to breathe and then he was on his jaw, nipping at the skin, sucking at it and he swore he heard Jesse panting and arching his back from the wall. His legs hooked themselves over his hips and they were pressed so tight. He’d cornered him, slotted right between his thighs and he could feel the strong hard c-

“ _You’ve reached your destination_ ,” fucking… automatic bullshit!

Dean was thinking up every way to curse and swear and scream in his own head at that point. Couldn’t exactly be fucking helped, and it wasn’t too bad, since they’d be in the motel room in a few. Whatever happened, they were gonna continue that.

The hunter pulled back, Jesse still wrapped around him and he carefully lowered him, clearing his throat after putting him down safely on his boots.

“That was for the kiss at the motel.” the kid suddenly said and he was smirking heavily at him, side eyeing him and Dean knew what he was talking about. It even made him scoff as the doors finally opened and they walked out, the lights on the ceiling blearing as they strode down the hallway, bags in hand.

“Bastard,” he chuckled and lightly shook his head, casually swinging his free arm out and slinging it over the guys shoulders, tugging him closer until their sides were pressed together. It felt fine and Jesse didn’t pull away, so he figured it was cool.

A few long strides later and they’d reached the room, the key and door number matching perfectly. He let Jesse pull away, a bit hesitantly and then stuck the key in, waiting a second before unlocking it and he saw the sudden grin appear on his lips as he opened the door. And Dean's reaction when he let them into the room... He'd never seen anything like it. It was a two story suite with a bar and modern furnishings and roman statues. ‘ _Holy fuck, I bet some really famous people stayed... and fucked in here_.’

“Holy shit... this place is-, _wow_.” he was actually lost on words for once. He really had no idea what to think, other than ‘Wow’. It was insane, intense, his mind was a bright blank of nothing.

“It better be, at 1200 bucks a night.” he heard Jesse state from a few feet away. He was at the couch, bag against the arm of the chair. The place was loaded to the gills. The bottom floor had a huge sitting area, right as you entered the room. Jesse had tossed his duffle there. Could’ve totally had a party or an orgy in there. Definitely had plenty of furniture, way more than enough for two people.

“Jesus.” he didn’t get how the ol’ lady could’ve done this. It was so much and for just the two of them. She had some serious strings she could pull if they managed all this. The room was like… royal as all hell and… _Let’s just say that Dean’s never had this kind of stuff._ It was insane.

“Mammaw had a _thing_ with one of the owners of the hotel back in the seventies, she can get free rooms whenever she likes.” ah, and that was how they had probably one the best room in the joint. It looked pricey, extravagant. Hell, he doubted he’d ever used that word before. It was intensely beautiful and something a rich bastard would buy out. Oh, and the bed… they were using that bed.

“I feel like a movie star.” Dean spoke up, almost sounding like a fanboy as he pictured himself in a James Bond suit, or wearing one of Tom Cruise’s, maybe Jason Statham. Hell, maybe even Matt Damon suit style. He’d rock the navies. All he really needed was an under-jacket holster and it’d be the perfect fantasy.

“You're pretty enough to be a movie star, that's for sure.” Dean scoffed at that and wandered a bit, striding casually around the place. The smile on his face was stuck. He really couldn’t tone it back as he thought of himself in one of the action actors’ scenes, like Jason Bourne or Bond just sneaking around, trying to find data on a USB or trying to find wires or cams. He really felt like he was in a damn movie.

He actually… Dean actually skulked upstairs, totally acting out a scene as he did a tuck and roll, his gun in hand, though on safety. He did a quick sweep and then. “All clear,” he whispered to himself before standing, scoffing to himself and re-pocketing his gun in the back of his pants before clearing his throat and then heading around the upstairs. The bed was huge, bigger than any bed he’d slept in, that was for sure. His brow creased as he noticed the piece of paper… a card? An envelope.

He reached out, almost kneeling on the fucking _huuuuge_ bed to get to it and looked it over, his hunting partners name written in messy, block handwriting.

“Hey, Jesse,” Dean called before stepping away from the bed and heading back towards the stairs, resisting the urge to act out another scene.

“What?” he heard in reply, the voice calm and relaxed, way more so than before.

“This was on the bed. Got your name on it,” he stated as he strode down the stairs and stopped at the sight of the man sprawled out over the huge-ass sofa, ankles on one arm, head resting against the other with his fingers entangled behind the pillow cradling said head.

He started walking again and stopped at the arm above the kids head, holding out the envelope for him to grab. And he did. Jesse carefully tore it open and dumped the contents on the table, peeking inside to see papers, a lot of them stuck together by an elastic band. Dean didn’t want to pry, so he stepped back and dropped into the other sofa, legs spread with his arms crossed over his chest,

He only need to wait a few seconds before Jesse tossed a piece of paper his way, a smirk on his face.

_Have fun :) love Magnus_

_PS: hope you get laid._ And he was sure that the condom taped to the paper was an emphasis on the ‘ _get laid_ ’ part.

“Hey, Dean,” at his name, he glanced up from the paper, seeing Jesse waving a stack of bills around, at least 5000 dollars in cash. “Let’s hit the casino.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild, long-ass Chapter appeared!

**Chapter 11**

He watched as the big guy actually _dragged_ the younger hunter away by his jacket, throwing a disgruntled goodbye his way and that left him alone in the barn, a pile of bodies at his side and blood puddles everywhere with limbs here there. He nearly smirked in amusement as he just watched them, staring with a sort of humorous glint in his eye. They were interesting, strange to him. Hunters, the normal ones, were the ones that shot first and asked questions later. He knew this. They tended to be violent against every kind of supernatural creature, including the innocent ones.

But these two-

“Lemme go, Harambe!” he heard the younger hunter shout as he was dragged down the shallow banking. The creatures stepped up closer to the door frame, leaning against it to just casually watch them.

“I'm not a gorilla,” the taller one shot back and re-positioned them, grabbing him by his bicep to drag him away easier. Though the younger wasn’t putting up that much of a fight.

“Harambe died for your sins, Sammy!” what the hell was a Harambe… the dog creased his brow in curious confusion. A gorilla was an ape. Was it the creature's name?

“He was just a gorilla, Adam.” well, that answered his question. Even animals had names it seemed, when he didn’t until a few minutes ago. It made him wonder why the hunter named him… _Lucus_ . And why that? Why that specific name. It had no reasonable meaning, not for him anyway. Lucus, derived from _Lucas, light giver_. A variation of _Luke, a light from Luke_. It was old and Greek. Lucus was anything but a light giver, he was nothing heavenly and and only brought darkness because of who he actually was.

“You shut your dirty whore mouth!” he scoffed lightly and turned away from watching them, deciding to finish his previous self-given duty. He’d taken out these detestable pieces of waste because they were his mutt’s mess. The creature had made them wait, made them hide until they thought it was safe. And then when they died, by the hunter's hands and his own, they sought freedom and had plans of feeding after so long without. His pets had starved them unintentionally. So he’d set out to take them down before the hunters were called back, to which they unfortunately were.

He picked up more body pieces as he stalked around the room, cleaning up the limbs and de-headed vampires and tossing them into the body-pile. He’d continued this for a few minutes, actually looking around for them as well. Because he’d gone all out on his massacre that pieces had flown across the room. He’d searched, collecting, thrown towards the pile and even went out of his way to pick up the smaller, more unnoticeable pieces.

“ _You a maid now?_ ” a voice in his head spoke up, sounding all too familiar and flamboyant, almost bitchy.

“No, I just clean up after myself,” he replied with minor exasperation, tossing more pieces onto the huge stack.

“ ** _Your tone made it sound like WE don’t_ ** ,” because they never did. All the time they spent together and they never cleaned up after making a mess. It was always on him, being the second and main head of the three, taking responsibility and taking the damn fall.

“ _We were there too, you know_ ,” the first voice spoke up, having heard his thinking.

“We were all there because we caused the mess. The King was pissed at us, out of all the others present,” he bit back, growling lowly in his chest.

“ ** _No need to get pissy, lover-boy,_ ** ”

“ _Oh, yeah. What would your boyfriend think of all this, huh?_ ”

“Who said I’d tell him? And fyi, thing-1, he’s not my boyfriend,” he replied, assuming that they were talking about the younger hunter that he’d taken a liking to.

“ ** _Now now, Ber. A relationship depends on communication_ ** ,”

“It’s a simple ‘fuck-and-go’, I’m not getting married to the guy. Nor am I getting into any kind of relationship,” he barked back, giving the place one more look over before stopping and turned around. “Now, shut up. We agreed that I have control while we’re here, and if I felt like it, I’d maybe let you have a test-drive,” he gestured to the body he’d created, and there was sudden silence in his head, no murmuring or arguing or shouting and pouting and no bitchy comebacks. It was utterly silent.

He then turned to the pile-up and stared, watching the bodies and blood and smelling the death and decay. He raised his hand, palm up and fingers bent but splayed.

“Kólasi fotiás,” _Hell Fire_ . He recited, gazing at the now flaming mountain of corpses. They’d be sent to hell, their Hades. Their _master_ was sure to take them, have his way by sending them to the burning depths. He hoped it was the start of a worthy ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to him. The king of his own hell, the one that neglected him… them, used them as a pet and treated them with a lesser title. They were no dog, no average mutt or hound of Hell, a k-9 to be called on like some loyal creature. Even Lucifer hadn’t treated him or his brothers with such disrespect.

He deemed them kings in their own right and respected them.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_“Boys,” the three turned at once, their heads swiveling around to see Lucifer himself at their gate. He had a smile, soft yet confident, like always. Ber watched him calculatingly until Cer and Us started smiling and beaming as the man stepped in. They were a fan, clearly looked up to him. He did too, the demon was a legend, the King of Kings in the Underworld._

_“Lucifer, to what do we owe this unexpected appearance?” his brother to his right asked in all sudden formality. They tended to change when in his presence and he scoffed slightly, shaking his head._

_“You owe nothing. In fact, I’d say it was the other way around, considering I’m talking to the one of a kind creature,” one of a kind was right. When had anyone seen another three headed dog other than he and his brothers. They were one of a kind, unique, irreplaceable and mightily dangerous. They weren’t Hell’s guard for nothing. They watched the hounds, all of them. Trained them, fed them, commanded them._

_He was no pet, no toy and Lucifer knew this._

_“What do you want?” he took physical control and turned them, now facing him head on-, or heads on, really. He eyed the demon, watching as he stared back in thought, caution edging his movements. He was clearly trying to be as careful as he could around them, being on guard and ready if he or his brothers weren’t in the best of moods. It was usually the case, since they usually tended to annoy each other to the point that they fought and bit and clawed and one a few occasions, chard each other. Namely him, but he’d gotten them back for it, not being the punching bag or pushover they’d thought he was at first. Retaliation was inevitable with him._

_“Mutts. Hellmutts. I’d like to bargain some of my lackeys for some of your,” he watched as the other creature lowered his head in respect, though kept his gaze firmly on him._

_“Your demons? Really?” the third of the three heads stated or questioned almost rhetorically, his tone laced with disbelief. A disbelief that said that his demons were nothing compared, that they were magguts. He wasn’t completely wrong. Unlike Demons, the mutts had no conflict in their minds. They were given an order, they obeyed with no arguments or questions. Lucifer’s goons tended to ask and talk and it was tedious. “Please tell us you’re joking,”_

_“We don’t want your pets,” he spoke up, taking a step towards the demon. “How many of our mutts do you need?” the respect from the bow he then gave them was genuine, pleased by the centre-heads cooperation, and without the demon’s slaves in return._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

He let the fire die out fast, watching the bodies char and blacken. He even made the fire a volcanic heat, for faster burn. So he didn't need to wait long before it dimmed and slowed and became a simmer, a soft flickering flame sparking every few seconds to keep burning.

And he’d left it like that, his mind distracted by the thought of that hunter again, the younger one. He was… odd, confusing. But delightful and he’d thought that he was amusing, entertaining. He’d only flirted and it turned into a competition of alluring comebacks and witty, flirtatious remarks and pick-ups. It was fun, more fun than he’d had in a really long time, since Lucifer, hell, maybe before him. He’d never really had the opportunity for fun before.

He… _Lucus-_ , smirked, tugging further at one corner to make it slightly crooked. He’d be bored without the hunter, alone and just wandering after he’d left Hell. He’d assume that he’d get no fun any other way, so… He transformed, taking a few steps back from the flames to make sure that he’d have enough space. His body contorted, bones cracking and breaking nd he released a few grunts as he actually _felt_ his form break and reconnect differently. And by the end, he was panting lightly, tongue lolling out of his mouth and he huffed and huffed over and over. Thankfully, he wasn’t shaking.

He opened his eyes and stared at everything in black and white and many different varieties of grey, standing lower in height since he was on all fours in his hound form. A breed of dog that was sometimes used as an image of a hells dog. He’d seen them being used as the imagery because of how dangerous and sharp they looked. The pointed ears, the lean, but muscular strong bodies and the dark colours that were common in their breed. They looked like dangerous dogs, when really, they could be the gentlest of giants. His Hell’s form of this breed, it was almost similar, so similar. It just had annoying added appendages.

No collar

 _Lucus_ turned and set out after the hunters, trotting through the door and following the two hunters scents as it instantly warmed the inside of his nose. He sniffed softly and began in a sprint after them, running at a steady pace, not full pelt.

He could still hear them with his overly sensitive hearing, enhanced by what he actually was. It was faint and there was a deep, powerful rumbling overlapping their voices, the engine of the car. He followed the rough, low purring and revving, picking up the direction fairly easy. And he headed that way, cutting across houseless streets and forestry and then wide gardens to get closer and closer. The specific noises he’s focused on were actually getting louder, telling him that he was heading in the right direction and that the space between them was dwindling.

And not long after, he saw the tail-end of what he’d been trying to catch up with. An old, red car with black stripes down the centre, from front bonnet to back bumper. A nice car in his opinion.

He saw it turn a corner and he darted across another garden, staying a good distance back so he wouldn’t get caught straight off the bat.

It was maybe a few miles down when he saw them slow down, turning into a motel building. Either they planned to stay the night or was about to get what they left and then get out of town. Either way, he wanted to follow them, even if that meant that he would have to use some of his demonic power to appear at random. He could do that, he just had to be aware of where they were going and get a sort of satellite feed, like what a witch would do to find someone. It was the same basic premise, though it was an insult to them to have their power be referred to as demonic magic.

Lucus waited for a minute, watching as the car parked up and the talking commenced, mostly little jokes and snidey comments and a bit of laughing. The younger hunter’s laugh was like music, it drew him, pulled and tugged at him. He slowly stepped out of hiding, padding silently towards the curb, just a few paces from the trunk of the car. The guys hadn’t noticed him as they got out and the younger one rounded the car and opened the trunk, the other grabbing a bag from over the car as it was tossed to him.

\---------- Adam’s pov

They were back at the motel and he _thanked god_ , because he was so done with this hunt within a hunt... _huntception_. Adam let out a huff as he grabbed his bag from the trunk and then reached up with both arms, grabbing at the bottom of the trunk door, catching something out of the corner of his eyes. The hunter paused and glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows rising high as he saw this big dog, a Doberman, maybe? He wasn't quite sure. He wasn't a dog expert. The dog looked pretty neutral, maybe even friendly, just sitting there on the curb watching with its head slightly cocked to the side, like Adam intrigued it, or something. Thankfully, it didn’t look hungry.

And it was a little odd to him. Anyone would back away, because it was big, like fully grown and it was clearly strong and could easily rip his arm off. It was a muscular dog, like it trained regularly and ran around a lot. It was huge. It was sitting there and it was already a few inches taller than Adam’s rib height.

And yet, it just watched him, like it was calculating stuff, learning from him or whatever.

“Whatcha looking at, pooch?” the dog cocked its head, like it was trying to understand and it just kept staring strangely at him, but whatever. It wasn't trying to attack him, so no big deal. Honestly, he though it was pretty cool. He’s always wanted a dog, but never could. And he probably wouldn’t get a dog like this, it’d terrify people. A fully grown, muscular-... uh… Doberman with a scary outward appearance like this? Hell, he was thinking that Dean would probably shit his pants if he saw this dog walk into the Bunker.

Oh hey, he remembered Sam telling him about that one hunt with a friend, or a friend that turned into a witch-guy and had a big dog like this as his familiar. Or something like this, but clearly not as big, because this dog sitting in front of him was supernaturally huge.

“What're you looking at?” he glanced over his shoulder again and saw Sam rounding the car, looking at him with a creased brow and Adam nodded in acknowledgement, like a _hey_ , or something and then he gestured to the dog with a wave of his hand.

“That dog is staring at me.” he shrugged, reaching up to grab at the trunk and then pull it down, closing the back of his baby. He gave the metal a few solid pats and then crossed his arms.

“Huh, maybe it likes you. ‘Bout time _someone_ took an interest in you.” his brother patted his shoulder patronizingly and headed around to the motel door with a smirk. Adam only stared insultedly at him and looked to the dog for a second, like he was gonna get some kind of second confirmation that he really just heard that. He shook his head and headed after him, closing it behind him.

“Fuck you too, Sam!” Adam shot back and his brother laughed at him, rubbing his arm lightly before messing with his phone, shooting a-

“Punk,” -his way.

Dick,” he retorted childishly and casually. He didn’t anything of the dog after that, like it was any old dog. He still wanted one of his own, but his job… being a hunter. It wouldn’t give him the time to raise one and have fun and stuff.

\----------

It didn’t take long to pack up their stuff, maybe a few minutes? And a few more minutes for Sam to sort out the key and motel room papers and shit and then they were in the car, nothing different from any other end to a hunt. Well, except that Dean was normally with them, but whatever. It was a pretty good hunt, especially with that Alpha Barghest guy running around and taking out the big flaming dog and the vampires.

It was sort of fun, he guessed.

As soon as Sam got back, a tired look on his face, they peeled out of there. He just wanted to get back to the Bunker and sleep for a century, or that was just Adam. Sam would’ve probably worked out, taking a few laps around the place and then started making healthy breakfast shit that the younger hunter would never eat.

\----------

They were at the gas station, so many miles away from the town they’d been in a few hours ago, and he… shock was a bit of an understatement to describe what he was feeling. Because… that dog was there, the same exact one from earlier. It was early into the afternoon and he was staring at that dog, leaning back against his baby with piece of burger hanging from his lips, the rest of the huge meat in buns in his hands.

The dog was just watching him, standing just off to the side of the building and looking at him and lightly panting. It was following him, and not in a totally adorable way. Hell, even Adam saw these dogs in the supernatural books. They were normally the image depicting a hellhound because they were a scary looking dog. Obviously, this was a normal dog, or looked to be one anyway, and again, it was neutral looking, didn’t seem like it’d tear his face off.

It was a little… foreboding that it followed him and Sam this far from town. Or maybe he was just being paranoid and him being somewhat nice to it earlier made it think that he was a friend and could follow them miles out from home. Did it have an owner? It wasn’t wearing a collar…

He watched as it carefully trotted towards him, head a little lower as if to show that it wasn’t a threat and it dropped its ass-end, sitting and staring at him. And since it was closer, he could see that _it_ was actually a _he_ . A big _guy_ dog.

“You following me, boy?” Adam asked him casually, a little cautious since he was a tad concerned on why he’d follow the hunters this far from where they first saw him. _What're you, Dr Dolittle now?_ He snarked at himself, scoffing lightly and watching the dog cock his head and eye him through curious dark chocolate eyes. He looked like a stray, no collar and seeming to not care that he left home, but he wasn't malnourished or aggressive either, so he'd been trained at some point. He was a cute dog in a _look at me I'm a macho man_ kinda way, so _Handsome_ , really. And Adam kinda wanted to pet him, but he didn't fancy having his hand torn off if he was just waiting for him to put a hand on his pelt somewhere.

Hell, he could be physically healthy and not malnourished because he ate people. Wouldn’t surprise him with what they saw every other day.

“Can I pet you without you eating my face?” Adam asked softly, almost amused that he was really asking a dog about petting without losing a limb of body part. And the dog inched forward, until he was about a foot or two away and then bowed it head in a _pet me, I'm adorable gesture_ , like he was all too into the idea of being touched and petted and loved and stuff. Adam slowly reached down with a ‘ _wiped in jeans_ ’ clean hand and rested his palm over his head, threading the short fur and rubbing at his scalp and behind his ears and the pooches tongue lolled out, hot breath leaving his snout as he panted happily from the hunters touching.

“Who's a good boy.” Adam said as he pulled back for a second to tear off and piece of meat before holding out to the do, who took it without a second thought or hesitation and snapped his jaws down, chewing contently and then panting happily again. The dog then leaned in and licked his hand, making Adam chuckled. “You're welcome, buddy.” and almost in unison, he and the dog look up as the door to the gas station building opened, Sam striding out and smiling their way, his brow creasing as he took in the dog, who turned and trotted of pretty fast. _Dammit, Godzilla, why'd you have to scare him Off._

 _“_ Was that the same dog from yesterday?” Sam asked as he reached him and the car. The dog was gone at this point, having rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight. It made him wonder if they’d see him again. It was totally possible since he’d followed them that far already and seemed to at least find an attachment to Adam. It had to be that because the dog followed him in the first place. And he assumed it had to be him because he just trotted off when Sam came out of the store.

“Pretty sure. It’s like he's following us, and if so, he's a long way from home.” he lightly shook his head and turned to glance at his brother, taking a big bite of what was left of his burger.

“He?” the other hunter eyed him questioningly and Adam shrugged, giving a ‘ _and?_ ’ gesture as he continued to chew at his food. Sam just scoffed and rounded the car with a thoughtful expression, looking to where the dog ran off as he tossed what he bought into the back seats. “Seems friendly enough,” he finally added from where he stood at the driver’s side. It was Samsquatches turn to take the wheel.

“ _Was_ ‘till you scared him away, Colossus.” he commented, his voice muffled by all the food as he spoke. It actually sounded more like ‘ _Was tilw scarmed him awa, Cowossas_ ’. He managed to resist laughing and choking on his food as he thought about it.

“Not my fault.” Sam retorted with some defense, his hands waving up in the gesture.

“Whatever. Get in the car, Dick,” the younger hunter barked back with a laugh after he swallowed his food and jumped into the passenger's side of the car, taking another bite out of his burger. He actually felt a bit disappointed that he’d only then thought that he could’ve given the rest of the meat from the burger  to the dog. He’d eaten that little piece pretty fast, so maybe he was hungry. _Damn_.

“Punk,” he let a smirk tug at his lips from Sam’s usual comeback.

\----------

They were nearly back, nearly at the Bunker, but they’d stopped to eat… again. He loved his burgers, but this time, there was a difference. _He had french fries!_ Not really a big whoop, but whatever. He’d been to this takeout diner a few times with Dean and Sam, one time with Cas and the food was delicious and the fries were to die for, seriously. _Though not literally._

And… again-, the dog, the one that followed them to that station? The big, muscular Doberman? _Sam confirmed the breed for him_. He was there, still following them. They were sitting in one of the outdoors tables at the diner and the dog was sitting on the other side of the low, white fence, between there and the car. Sam had parked it right outside, so it was faster to get to.

“There's that dog again,” his brother pointed out, like he was having the same exact thought as Adam when he saw him. He still looked as healthy as ever, even after all the running it must’ve took to get from that town to the gas station and then to Kansas. It’s have taken hours upon hours, and this dog didn’t look out of breath at all. He looked perfectly fine, and Adam was pretty impressed.

“He's been following us,” he stated the obvious, swallowing down a few fries and then paused when he grabbed another one, taking a second to think before calling- “C’mere, boy,” he put the fries down as the pooch climbed the few porch steps and he tossed him the last bite of his burger, the dog catching it airborne and eating it quickly and hungrily. He then plopped down on his haunches, looking up at Adam who reached out not as hesitantly as before and petted him with a smile, absent mindedly starting to feed him the occasional French fry. Sam looked at the dog and he was thinking that he had the same thoughts that Adam had at the station. That it was really strange for a dog to follow someone hundreds of miles, and a dog that wasn’t familiar with them. But maybe… maybe he followed them the last few hundred miles because Adam had fed the animal, and seemed to like him. Dogs were known to bond with people, even over something as simple as sharing a scrap of food.

“Good boy.” the younger hunter rubbed behind his ears, watching as his dark chocolate eyes dropped and then closed, like he was falling asleep from the comforting touch. Hell, he wasn’t even surprised. The dog must’ve been tired to have ran that far to just keep up with them, and Adam wasn’t a slow driver. The pooch must’ve been thankful when Sam took the wheel, what with his Granny-gear driving style.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jesse have a good time in Vegas.
> 
> An even better time when they get back to their room ;)

**Chapter 12**

Jesse POV---

The Casino was packed when they arrived and Dean was pressed close to his side, his arm wrapped around Jesse’s waist to keep them even closer. It was comfortable and anyone who gave them a dirty look tended to quickly shuffle away when the older hunter turned his death glare on them. Which was highly amusing. Jesse pulled him directly to the Poker tables, practically bypassing a majority of other game tables to get to the Poker specifically. It was  _ his  _ game.

They spent what felt like hours at the table and Dean was clearly good at this, maybe as good as himself, not better though. He’d never admit it. They both were winning a good amount of money, more than they were losing anyway. The older hunter was surprising him, normally he'd expect him to flirt shamelessly with the busty cocktail waitress, but instead he just accepted his drink with a polite thank you and tipped her. He also kept his eyes on Jesse, a little smirk there when he had a good hand, a wink when he was totally bluffing the dealer. They were sat close together and Dean kept brushing his hand up and down his thigh, which was distracting as hell. And he was thinking that it was totally on purpose at that point.

After getting bored, he decided to show Dean a trick. They made their way to the roulette table, and once they were close, Jesse leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Start out small, and bet when I do.” Dean let out a little gasp as the younger hunter nipped the shell of his ear with his teeth as he stepped back. 

“Asshole.” He grumbled, Jesse smirked at him and bet one hundred of 7 black. Dean quirked a brow and did the same, the ball rolled around the wheel and Jesse's eyes stayed glued to it as it slowed and skipped stopping on black 7.

Dean gave him a surprised look and watched in astonishment as Jesse correctly guessed seven numbers in a row. They walked away from the table with over six thousand dollars each. He was surprised when the other hunter grabbed him and pulled him into his chest, _which was broad and firm…_ _He asked you a question idiot_.

“What was that?” Jesse asked, being a bit too wrapped up in the fact Dean was holding him in the middle of the casino like he was his boyfriend or lover or something. A totally intimate hold.

“I said, how'd you do that.” Dean repeated after rolling his eyes. He smirked in return and leaned a little up, pecking his cheek before  tilting his head further to whisper in his ear.

“Gotta keep your eye on the ball Dean-o,” Jesse whispered, pulling away and walking off toward one of the hotel's restaurants, the giant buffet of awesomeness.  _ Look at all that food! _

Dean caught up and gaped at him. “You used witchy-woo to cheat didn't you?” Thankfully, the hunter said it quiet enough that no one picked up on what they were saying. If they’d heard, he’d be screwed faster than a quickie in a bar bathroom. 

“I plead the fifth,” Jesse shot back, hooking an arm around Dean's shoulders and pulling him tight to his side. 

“You little sneak.” He said fondly, kissing Jesse on the forehead. He grinned and led them out onto the grounds. It was kinda romantic, walking across the well decorated property, dotted with soft lights and fountains. Jesse stopped and pulled Dean into a deep kiss. It was soft a lot more chaste than their elevator kiss, but no less passionate. A few young college girls let out an  _ ‘awww’  _ as they passed and a couple drunk guys whooped and whistled.

“What was that for?” Dean inquired, smiling at him after he pulled back a few inches. Jesse shrugged and lay his head on Dean's chest. They were staring out at the fountain, an obvious chick-flick moment, but he totally didn’t care. He just enjoyed the moment,  _ which was interrupted when Dean's stomach growled _ .

Jesse took a few seconds to try and hold his laughter, but only a few seconds. He couldn’t hold it and ended up barking a loud laugh and then dropped his head against the other hunters chest. “Come on fucker, let's go eat.” he chuckled. 

Only minutes later and they were walking into the huge dining hall, a massive banquet lining the walls and tables littering the room. The place was filled with people, much like the casino part of the building. And he could see Dean’s surprise, and/or stunned awe, staring around the room like it was the first time he was seeing something like it. Probably was.

“I've never seen so much food in one place in my life.” wasn’t exactly hard to believe, considering their status. Jesse’d only been here and knew the highlights because of his Mammaw. She’d always had a thing for places like this and the fact that she had ties to big-game casinos and bars. 

“Don't eat too much, wouldn’t want to ruin that perfect physique.” he teased alluring, eyeing him purposefully, a once over and then a twice over to make sure he had the point of his ogling. 

“I can think of a few ways we could burn of the calories.” And he seemed to definitely get it, throwing it back so easily with a great comeback. And damn, if that didn’t light a spark in his chest. He smirked crookedly and refrained from giggling like some fourteen year old talking to her crush. 

“Mr. Winchester, are you trying to seduce me?” he replied smoothly, his voice almost like silk as he side-eyed him and bit at the inside of his lip in anticipation. 

“Only if it's working.” Dean wittly remarked, sending what Jesse could only describe as the best damn ‘ _ come hither _ ’ eyes ever. 

“You better eat up, ol’ man. You'll need your energy to keep up with me,” he gave as good as he got and that was probably one of his best lines used on the other hunter. He had an arsenal of them, and he was so ready to bomb the guy with them. 

\--- 

Jesse held tight to Dean’s hand as they made their way through the mass of gyrating bodies towards the bar, having gone straight to the club part of the building, which look a little less extravagant, but probably because it was a ‘night-club’. Lights flashing everywhere, luminous colours littering people, clothes and walls, the strong smell of alcohol, cigarettes and hot bodies, and the music and screams and laughs were so loud, they were drowning a lot out. 

Eventually, they got through the mass of people and managed to get two spots at the bar, Dean being not exactly polite as he hailed the bartender's attention, but one flash of that sexy smirk and she was handing over their double bourbons. Dean tipped her generously, obviously, and they started drinking, a free shot each on the house to go with the bourbons, to which they drank fast and smoothly, and not long after, Jesse was pulling the older man toward the dance floor.

“No way, I don't dance.” the hunter protested, sticking close to the bar and leaning back against it. Like hell was he taking  _ no  _ for an answer at this point. Jesse liked dancing. A dancing Jesse, was a fun Jesse. And a fun Jesse meant Dean would get laid. And Jesse  _ also  _ wanted to get laid. 

“You do now, c’mon,” he started off in a  _ matter-of-fact _ tone, his hand reaching out to the other hunter’s. He gripped and practically pulled him from the bar, Dean’s protests being drowned out by the thumping beat. When they managed to get to the dance floor, Jesse placed his hands on Dean's hips and leaned close to his ear. 

“Just follow my lead.” he whispered hotly, using a  _ little  _ magic so that Dean could hear him over the blasting tunes. Jesse began swaying his hips, intentionally grinding their groins together to the beat. Through the song, his arms gravitated up his sides and then chest, eventually hooking them around the older man's neck and grinned mischievously up at him. Dean smirked back and finally started rolling his hips to the rhythm of the music. They danced for a few songs and soon both their drinks were empty. 

“I'll get us another round.” Jesse said with a warm smirk, curving smoothly and alluringly towards the hunter. 

“I'm gonna go drain the lizard.” he replied just as smoothly, and he’d scoffed at the way he’d said it. The same kind of tone as his own, like he’d made it a sexy sentence. Could count on Dean to make anything sound that hot. 

Jesse let the man go and turned away, heading back over to the bar, where he got the bartender's attention again. She smiled pretty politely and raised a single finger in a _ just a moment _ gesture. And Jesse simply waited patiently, until he noticed a guy eyeing him from nearby. He was older, probably mid fifties, and he looked like one of those _ skeevy old men _ that would slip something in your drink.  _ Please don't come over here.  _ Jesse thought to himself, and obviously he’d jinxed himself, because that was when he,  _ of course, _ slipped up next to him.

“Hey there,  _ pretty _ . Can I buy you a drink?”  _ Damn it.  _ Thankfully, the bartender came back with the drinks, just in time.  _ My hero _ , he thought as he handed over the cash, smiling at the lady as she turned to the cash register and then a though popped up. _ Crap, now I gotta wait on change _ . 

“I've got one thanks,” Jesse retorted flatly, wishing bartender lady would hurry the fuck up. Take no mind that he was being polite with her. There was a creepy fuck trying to get in his pants and being a total lurker and would probably spike his drink if given the chance. He was totally not gonna give him a chance. He was as creepy as that Gerard guy in that Teen Wolf tv show. He looked like a sick fuck that’d try rape a guy. 

“You here alone?” he asked disturbingly. _ Stranger fuckin’ danger! _ Jesse watched as he slid up close and effectively pinned him to the bar. The hunter was stunned, and he was  _ admittedly  _ tipsy, considering that they'd been drinking all night. He was a hunter and a witch, he could have sent this guy flying across the room, but he couldn't seem to make his brain work.

“I-uh,” Fucking Jim Beam fucking with my brains! He couldn't even get his words out. This guy was freaking him out to major creeper levels.

“Why don't you come back to my room, for a little  _ private  _ party.” this guy was gonna get knifed if he got any closer, except this was a casino and the guy was unarmed. 

_ Luckily _ , before he had chance to reply, or actually murder someone, or attempt anyway, Dean pulled him away from the creeper and pulled him seriously close. Giving no warning as he kissed the fuck out of him. One of those rough, possessive kisses, one that said  _ this man is mine, touch him and die _ . He was totally  _ Okay  _ with that,  _ Dean can totally own me _ . He broke the kiss and spun Jesse around, taking his drink, and pulling him protectively into his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Dean must have been giving creepo a death glare, because he retreated hastily without another word. 

“You alright?” he heard Dean ask over the still booming music. He scoffed lightly against his chest and pulled back just enough to see the hunter smirking down at him, so Jesse responded with one of his own, a bit crooked on one side. 

“Am now, my dashing hero.” he leaned closer, brushing their lips, but not exactly touching, or kissing. A few seconds later and the older hunter tilted his head and rounded his face.

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean said, and right into his ear, making him shiver a bit. At that, Jesse killed his drink in one gulp, swallowing fast and refraining from coughing at the strong drink.

“Fuck yes.” Dean swallowed his own and left an ample tip for the bartender before tucking Jesse against his side, his arm wrapped around his shoulder-blades. He was really getting used to that. He had kinda figured out the other hunter was a secret snuggle monster. The cool desert air did wonders to clear the booze fog in Jesse’s head, though he was pretty sure the creeper from before helped with that too, and it was replaced with burning desire. He pulled the hunter to an abrupt stop and kissed him hungrily, putting all of his  _ want  _ into the lip-lock. 

“That was for the kiss in the club,” Jesse mentioned softly, his smirk having turned into a genuinely grateful smile. 

“You don't need an excuse to kiss me anymore.” Dean replied sweetly, entwining their fingers and kissing him again before tucking the younger man against his side and practically dragging him back to their room. 

\---Dean's POV

They’d barely made it to the couch before Dean had him pinned under his broader and stronger frame. The kid had been driving him wild all night. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to fuck someone more than he did right then, his body practically aching with desire. Jesse kissed him, sucking hard on his tongue and sucking on his lower lip right after. Dean pulled away to trail rough bites and kisses down that long pale neck, driving incredible sounds out of the younger man. He was writhing, twitching under him and arching his back just a bit.

“Dean,” Jesse whined, cupping his ass and pulling their hips together to get some friction on their burning arousals. He gasped deeply and tore the younger man's shirt open, sending buttons flying. Jesse started to protest with a mildly irritated ‘ _ hey _ ’, but his words were cut off by a whine as Dean nipped one of his nipples. He leaned up fast, only taking a second to get his own shirts off, and the other hunter’s hands felt impossibly hot as they stroked down his back. Jesse was lean, and defined, all long sinewy muscle, compact power in a lean, toned body. His torso was covered in a light dusting of soft hair, which was really perfect on him.

Dean kissed down the defined body, paying a lot of attention to the younger hunters nipples. Something Jesse enjoyed, judging by the symphony of pleasured sounds he made along with a litany of curses caught under his breath. Dean deftly pulled at the hunter’s belt, tossing it across the room once he’d gotten it off and sending the younger man's pants in another direction a moment later. He stared hungrily, admiring Jesse’s cock.  _ He'd gone commando, the sexy little fucker.  _ His dick was much like the rest of him. Long, slender and surrounded at the base by soft hair. 

He let a smirk hit his lips before he leaned down, inching back and then let his tongue lap briefly at the head. The faint hitching in his breaths were enough to get the older hunter to take the younger man's cock in between his lips, surrounding the warm flesh with an even hotter mouth.

“Jesus fuck!” his groan was drawn out as Dean devoured him slowly, inch by slow inch, and the older hunter got off on it, feeling the heat sparking up in his stomach. It'd be a long time since Dean had sex with a guy, but Jesse tasted and sounded fantastic. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, and was coordinated enough to take his pants off without stopping his ministrations, leaving them both naked. Dean pulled of the younger hunter’s cock and lifted his hips easily. He winked before he leaned in and devoured the gorgeous ass before him. 

“Oh, god,” Jesse groaned again, a little more urgent this time, while Dean just licked him open and added a finger beside his tongue, drawing even more incredible noises out of the younger man. He worked the him open until Jesse was panting and writhing harder beneath him, his furry chest hair matted with light outbreaks of sweat as he whimpered and gripped Dean's biceps almost painfully tight.

“Dean, please, please” Jesse was nearly incoherent with pleasure, panting and breathing hard. Dean reached over and grabbed the condom Magnus had  _ oh so helpfully _ left for them. He tore open the packet and rolled the condom down his shaft. _ He wasn’t even gonna ask how the guy knew his condom size _ . He used the attached packet of lube and lined himself up with the younger hunters entrance. He leaned down, hooking one of Jesse’s legs up onto his forearm while the other rested beside the other hunters head, and leaned down and kissed him gently, moulding their lips perfectly. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” He teased with the name, earning him a glare from the younger man. Jesse gabbed his hips and rocked back against him the once, impaling himself on Dean’s cock, which punched a moan out of both of them. He growled and dropped his head against Jesse’s shoulder as he began to thrust into the younger man, hard and heavy. The other hunter held him tightly, and he could feel him meeting Dean’s thrusts with a roll of his hips. 

He could feel himself getting deeper and deeper with his rutts, Jesse’s legs having to spread just a bit further each time and they eventually wound up around his hips, locked at the ankles. He slipped his other arm up to the other side of his head, and it gave him enough leverage to get faster, rougher, rocking the younger hunter against the couch cushions. 

He was arching his back, his abdomen and chest rising just a bit to press against his own and they brushed repeatedly, his light hairs tickling Dean’s almost bare chest. He felt Jesse’s hand winding around his neck and shoulder, pulling him closer until he was practically lying over him. It didn’t make the thrusting easier, or even harder, it definitely gave him an angle though,  _ the right one _ . 

“ _ Fuuuck _ ,” he’d hit his prostate, and Dean lifted his head enough just in time to see Jesse drop his against the pillows, eyes squeezed closed and throat bobbing as he swallowed behind a clenched jaw. It made him feel a whole lot hotter and that heat in his stomach was churning, swirling and gradually heading down. He felt his orgasm slowly approaching, and he quickened his pace. He was determined to make the younger hunter cum first, deciding to be a gentleman, since he actually had a thing for this guy. Making him cum first was a priority.

He kept the angle solid and tried to hit his mark over and over, which he did spectacularly. He was half focused on the repeated gasps and quiet curses that were leaving Jesse with each other, feeling him tensing around him, getting tighter and tighter and then looser and then tighter again. Even the legs hooked over his hips were strained. 

Dean slipped a hand under Jesse’s neck, gripping almost possessively and hearing another gasp, a little louder, to which gave him the idea that the kid may have had some kink for it. He managed to pick up the pace again, getting faster and harder and a whole lot more manhandle-y as he gripped at his neck and his other hand reached down to get a hold of his hips to try and keep him from arching, it was hindering the angle, and it was hard to decide whether he wanted more of the gorgeous wriggling or wanted the kid to blow his load. Opting for the latter was the best course of action because they had all night to play. 

He rolled his hips harder, hitting his mark harder. Jesse’s gasps had turned into light whimpering and wheezes, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. He thrusted and thrusted, feeling the guys entire body seize up for a split second, making Dean grunt and almost groan when he clenched up right around him. The heat and strength were intense and he could feel that warmth in him burst downwards. 

The hunter panted and dropped his head against the kid’s shoulder, smirking tiredly at the hot, sticky feeling between their stomachs and he couldn’t even take a second to look down, to take satisfaction in the cum that was spreading and smearing along their abdomens. 

“ _ Jesus fuck, Dean _ ,” he heard Jesse pant, or more like  _ breathe  _ out. He was just barely audible. 

“Takin’ that as a compliment,” the hunter huffed out in a type of laugh and dropped down completely, relaxing over the other like he was a body-length pillow. They laid there for a while just holding each other, or more like Dean cuddling Jesse, and enjoying the afterglow. He could feel Jesse turn his head, glancing off to the side and felt him move, his arm reaching out to something. He tired looked up, seeing him quirk a brow, completely oblivious to Dean’s grumble of ‘ _ stop moving, I'm comfy damn it’ _ . He saw the box that Jesse was holding and then he’d opened it, smiling brightly.

“Best grandma ever,” he then withdrew two cigars from the box and passed one to Dean. “Cuban cigars,” the younger mans face lit up excitedly as he pulled a tiny box of matches out too.

“Why do I get the feeling your family is trying to set you up?” the hunter teased with a rough, used tone, placing the cigar between his tired lips.

“They are.” Jesse lit both their cigars, taking a long inhale and savoring the taste before exhaling. “Guess they didn't know I could seduce you without their help.” Dean then barked a laugh, burying his face in the crook of the younger man's neck as it turning into laugh _ ing _ .


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, more sexy. We really went all out here and it got away from us with the sex xD I really love the Lucus OC, I'm not bias because he's mine, but he's an interesting thing, hat he is and who he is.
> 
> Jesse's completely bad-ass without even needing any damn introduction!! xD   
> -Cap Kay

\---------- Adam

“She’s _so_ out of your league,” the younger of the two scoffed to Sam as he downed the last of whiskey in his glass cup. He didn’t have to wait long before another was tossed in front of him, a wink from the bar lady like giving him a cup on the house would get her in his pants.

“Just because the only thing with a pulse that took interest in you, was a demon, it doesn’t mean you can rain on my parade with _normal_ people,” _like he could talk_. The guy bedded a werewolf and a few demons himself. And besides that, it hadn’t only been Lucus that hit on him. This lady at the bar was eyeing him over constantly, trying to make it way more obvious than it needed to be. And there was that big creep that was outside with a few guys. He winked at him, to which Adam creased his browline and looked away, showing the intense lack of interest in him.

“Excuse me, Sir. Bitches-a-lot,” he turned in his chair to get a better look at his brother, seeing the brow-flick at the insulting name. He’d totally have to give that one to Dean to use, too. “Unlike you, I get hit on regularly,” he started sipping from his free whiskey. The next one probably wouldn’t be free, now that he thought about it. He was showing a lack of interest in her so paying for the next one was looking more inevitable than ever.

“By demon-dog guys,” Sammy deadpanned and drank from his beer bottle before turning back to stare at the girl that showed him a little side-boob. He was totally gonna get robbed and handcuffed to a bed if they carried on. She looked like the type. “Hell, even the dog that breathed fire wanted to hump your leg,” if he remembered correctly, the only one that got close to his leg was the one that used him as a giant chew-toy. He had a giant new scar to prove it too.

“And just like this lady you’re staring at, Lucus is totally outta our league,” he smirked into his glass as he took another sip, longer this time and then rested it on the bar-top. “Which makes it even better, since I pulled him,” he stated it like a fact, giving his distracted older brother an eyebrow flick. It was totally fact. Like Sam didn’t see what had happened with all that obvious flirting and comebacks that had him hot ‘n bothered, seriously.

“I think he just took pity on you,” _well fuck you too, Samoose. I'm plenty hot enough that I don't need pity sex. This chick is probably gonna steal one of your kidney's. So, if ya wake up in a tub of ice, don't come crying to me_.

“Like that lady is on _you_ ,” he shot back quickly, easily hiding his insult under all of his sarcasm and his drink as he sipped again. He gave the lady one more look, seeing her eye Sam intently. _Definitely gonna steal a kidney and all of his cash_. He looked back to the bar and down the glass, dropping his head back to do so and then let it carefully drop to the table, on the coaster.

“I’m gonna ignore you in favour of talking to her, okay?” Fine, let your dick get you killed. See if I care. This place sucks, I’m so done with shitty redneck bars. I'm out. Adam finished his drink and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Cool, I’m gonna get outta here,” he waved his arm in gesture and stood up from his chair, pushing it a little back to get out from the bartop. “Don’t think about bringing her back to our room. If there’s sex, get your own,” Adam barked with no heat behind his words, taking a few steps away before a thought hit him, making him halt abruptly and then turn on his brother again. “And no messing around in my car, or I’ll gut you with your own demon blade,” he shot at him, pointing firmly and warning him.

“Whatever,” Sam muttered dismissively, waving Adam off. He strode out of the building, shaking his head. He really hoped he was wrong about the chick. If she _did_ steal Sam's kidney, he'd have to kill her, and then bring her back so Cas could bring her back and then have Dean re-kill her. Don't do it, bitch. You'll be dead three times.

Adam shook lightly when the cold air suddenly hit him and he reached up to fix his jacket closer to him, zipping up the centre and pocketing his bare hands from the freezing temperatures. It was one helluva difference from a few hours ago, seriously. It got really cold when the sun dropped, like it’d make that difference. Global warming was a bitch.

“Hey there, pretty,” Eww, no. Don't call me pretty, you Larry-the-cable-guy looking mother fucker. Do _not_ want. Not my type. Move along, move along. Heh, Star Wars reference. “Watcha doin’ out here, alone?” he was totally gonna have nightmares from his creeper vibes. This was like… horror movie stalker shit. The guy was big, like maybe, just shorter than Sam, and the two guys following behind were about Dean’s size, but chubbier. No, he wouldn’t sugar coat it, they were fat-fucks.

“Who says I’m alone?” He said with, what he hoped was, a dangerous edge to his voice. Please don't make me kill you, I prefer to kill monsters, not fat truckers. Just go away and no one gets hurt, fellas.

“I don’t see anyone else here,” one of the guys behind the bigger fuck said with a smirk, sneering at him and tilting his head patronizingly, like he was actually looking for people in their area. Stupid bastard.

“Look, guys,” Adam paused. He could probably take them. Maybe if he made enough noise, he’d have an angry moose for back up. Dean had shown him some tricks for taking down someone bigger than him, but he wasn't Dean. He was good, but not oldest-brother good. “If I was you, I’d walk away, before it gets ugly,” he tried to sound as deadly as possible. He really wished he looked as intimidating as he felt. _Fuck, why'd I have to be the pretty one?_

“Hear that guys? _‘Fore it gets ugly_ ,” the one on his other side laughed outright, just straight-up cackled at him, the other two following suit. He’d be in trouble if they all gang up at the same time, but he really hoped that they wouldn’t.

“What you gonna do, huh?” the main thug laughed, spreading his arms at his sides to gesture to the other two. “Three against one,” congratulations, you've mastered preschool math..

\---------- Lucus

“ _More like one against three_ ,” he growled quietly to himself from behind a nearby dumpster, watching the other human's treat the hunter with an unkindness. He didn’t actually know what this was, what they were doing, but he knew intimidation when he saw it. They were threatening him without actual physical contact. Verbal abuse? Abuse in general? They were harassing the man and he didn’t much care for it.

Lucus growled louder, letting his voice echo from where he was hidden. He took a confident step forward, head low, ear flicked back with bared teeth as he came out from behind the trash. He kept his gaze firmly on the men across from the hunter, watching them with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Hey, look,” One of the fats ones pointed at him as he planted himself in front of the hunter protectively, he heard the hunter let out a surprised sound and mutter a ‘ _you again?’_

“A dog?” Worse. He was no dog, though he did look it at the time. His growl continued to deepen, his teeth sticking out just a bit further. His muscles were tensed and strong a more than visible under his dark fur in the currently dim lighting of the street lamps. The intimidating expressions and demeanour on the human's had dropped and they now had this mix of worry, apprehension and maybe some fear. Which was good.

“He’s growling at us,” No, really? Jesus, these were some stupid fucking humans. No wonder they were harassing the hunter, they weren't smart enough to know better.

“Thanks, cap’n obvious,” the human up front shot back to one of his own men, clearly agitated by this. Lucus barked the once, jutting his body forward a few inches to show his own form of threat. The step they all took back was a way of confirmation that, yes, they were afraid of him.

“Get lost, mutt,” The ring leader snapped, making a shooing motion, like he was some tamed house-pet he could command. Surprise, I'm a demon, not a house pet.

“Go. Shoo!” one of the others copied the motion, waving his hands at him to… to what? Wave him off? Clearly the human's were devolved and unaware that he was ready to tear their faces off if they didn’t leave his human be-... _his_ human. If he were in his human form, his brows would’ve knitted in a very fine confusion.

“Fuck,” the ring leader shouted in surprise as he barked and launched himself forward. They all took a step back, one tripping and falling flat on his rotund ass. Which was kind of amusing.

“It’s not worth it, guys,” the hunter behind him spoke up, seeming as amused as him at this point. It brought a flutter of warmth to his chest and thinking that he caused it. Lucus barked and lurched forward again, growling and barking and forcing a very light froth to line his lips. Spit, obviously.

“Fuckin’ psycho!” he watched as they ran, the three swiftly turning and shouting as they darted off and around the corner, now out of sight. Though his growl continued, now quieter and controlled. He stepped back and dropped his lower end, sitting back on his hinds while keeping his gaze out and sharp in case they returned.

\---------- Adam

“Thanks, buddy,” Adam reached down and stroked the dog behind the ears. This dog was awesome. Bro-dog status confirmed. _Should get you a treat for being awesome_. He’d totally take him home and he’d tell Sam and Dean to deal.

“C’mon. I’m gonna get you something from the store,” there was one just around the block from their motel room, so it was all good. He lightly patted the dog's strong neck and turned away, hoping and somehow knowing that he’d follow, the barkish grunt and claws clicking against concrete confirming it. He didn’t get why the dog suddenly had this thing for him. Hundreds of miles from a town they did a job for and it followed him, all the way home, like… how? Why? Back where he first saw him, he only acknowledged him, just greeting him and all of a sudden, the dog’s waiting outside a bar so close to the bunker.

“You’re insane,” he smiled to himself, knowing that the dog didn’t understand a word that he was saying, but… there was something there that made him think that he had _some_ idea. Maybe it was the weird understanding glint in his eyes or something, like he was genuinely listening to him.

Only a few minutes later and they were rounding the corner, the store in sight across the road. He felt a tired relief at finally seeing it. He’d thought he’d missed a turn before, but didn’t say a word. He wasn’t too familiar with this area of town, other than knowing the motel was close to a store that sold just about everything.

The dog was still following him as they crossed the street, the light panting behind him as he trotted close. He did hope that maybe Dean and Sam wouldn’t freak out when he brought a dog home with him. He really needed to name the thing, too. Couldn’t just keep calling him ‘the dog’. Maybe he’d get an idea when he had a few minutes to relax, back at the motel room or something.

He stopped at the doors to the building and turned side long, looking down at the pooch that still kept up with him, standing close and almost pressing against his leg. There were only a few inches between them and he was still a pretty big dog.

“You know, you’re big enough to ride,” he huffed a laugh. He stopped when it sounded like the dog coughed, his head dropping for a second before it turned to stare up at him, its eyes a little wider. He just stared back, a crooked smirk on his face and he reached down, digging his fingers into the fur on his head. “You okay, bud?” he played with his ear for a few seconds, scratching behind it. “You stay out here, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Without another word, he stepped away and entered the building, taking a glance behind him to see that the dog actually stayed put, thankfully. He quickly walked around the aisles, not looking for the dog stuff, because he knew how crappy they were. Instead, he was trying to find the huge four-person bag of beef-jerky. He saw them in there before and he was sure that the dog would appreciate it.

Eventually, he jogged around and found himself in the meat-snack aisle, big bags of jerky hanging in the stuffed racks. He stepped over and reached for a pack, taking it from the hanger-thing it was sitting on and then headed back around to the register. He paid fast and easy, getting his change and then rounded towards the door with a ‘thanks’.

The doors ‘whooshed’ open and he saw that the dog was still, thankfully, sitting there, waiting for him. “Miss me, Bud?” Bud… didn’t he call him that before he went into the store? It was better than ‘the dog’ too. He could’ve called him that. Bud.

Adam shrugged and opened the bag, reaching in to grab a few long strands of the jerky. He held them out, holding the ends so he wouldn’t have his hand teared off. The do-... _Bud_ , took them, biting down and chewing, his jaw tensing and clenching.

“I take it, you like ‘em?” he asked as he started walking, holding the bag in one hand and eating a few for himself, needing a chew a bit harder since they were tougher pieces than a few bags he’d had before. He continued to feed himself and Bud as they rounded another corner, the motel now in sight and he headed straight for their room door. It was one of those buildings where their rooms were along this parking-lot, their doors pointed out. The pooch kept pace as the crossed the lot and followed him towards his room.

When they finally reached it, he shifted the bag from one hand to the other and then slipped into his pocket to grab the room key, pulling it out and then sticking it into the keyhole. He didn’t think anything of it when he opened the door, letting it swing and then turned, looking sidelong and down toward-. He snapped his eyes up and down the very naked guy, a guy that was smirking at him with crossed arms over a very broad and nude chest.

He stared wide-eyed, looking him over and over, up and down, up and down and he was a complete blank slate. His head was just empty of everything as he just stood there and-

“You okay?” the guy sai… _Lucus_? The guy-Lucus. It was Lucus from… Why was he there? Why naked and where was-

“A dog was just standing there, Doberman?” he asked dumbly, his head still buzzing on… whatever was going on. Seriously. He was walking with a dog… the dog was gone, and there was a very naked Lucus standing in his place and… naked… Very naked, obviously naked and, _damn_ … nice naked. He was totally ogling the guy at this point.

“Yeah, I know,” the demon-dog replie… wait, demon-dog… Dog? And he knew?

“Hang on, are you…” he trailed off, pointing at him with a plain expression of ‘ _finally getting it_ ’, like he was starting to understand what was going on. He had an idea, he guessed.

“Yeah,” was his single worded answer. Adam just raised both brows and shrugged, silently asking for some form of elaboration, because he really needed it right then. Yeah, he was a demon-dog, but that only explained that he was a demon. What other demon could turn into a dog other than a hellhound? Though they were a dog regardless, couldn’t change or anything, so this was _very_ new to him. “Barghest, that was what you called my kind. We start off as dogs, but the alpha of all of them can turn human when on Earth,”

“I got that, you’re the alpha-pooch of alphas,” he responded with a light headshake, already knowing the story for that part since it was explained already.

“Yeah, well… being the alpha, and being able to turn human. It’s just a form I take. I can take a dog one too, something similar to my hell’s form,” hell’s form… he was a dog in hell? So he only took a human form when he surfaced. Interesting, he guessed.

Wait, did that make him like… an alpha of the hellhounds too? Did that mean that he knew Crowley? And Lucifer? And he was still wondering how he was naked, and why.

\---------- Lucus

“So… why the lack of clothes? Not that I’m complaining,” he questioned him. Lucus knew about the issue with the lack of clothes, it was why he’d been wearing some before he used his k-9 appearance. He wasn’t too sure on why, per se. He’d never used it until he decided to follow the hunter’s out of town.

“I don’t know. That was the first time I used that form, even though I knew I could take it,” he replied honestly, shrugging with his arms still crossed over his chest while still on full view for anyone to see.

“And you’re not really worried that people can see your...” it sounded as if the hunter was hesitant on actually calling out about his dick being bare or something. It was different from what he’d been like before, clearly taken off guard by all of this. He must’ve surprised him and he’d lost that edge of alluring heat. Caught off guard by the dog to human change.

“No,” Lucus countered simply, watching the man as the demon raised a single brow at him in a curious manner. “Why would I be?”

“Normal people don’t walk around naked,” he’d gestured to him, obviously trying not to look down and just outright ogle him like he had before, and even though Lucus wanted him to.

“First, I’m not normal. Second, it sounds like you’re complaining,” his smirk just grew further and the demon could already see that the hunter was ready with a comeback from the first half of the sentence, quick reply. Though he hadn’t cut him off, which was a sign that he was polite. But clearly, it was with people other than his brother and the ones that were on his hunt list. He hadn’t been rude to him yet, even in his k-9 form.

“That's pretty fucking obvious,” he blurted bluntly, scoffing in return and that there, he looked him over, trying to be as subtle as possible.

“To the first thing, or second?” he questioned curiously as a distraction as he took a step towards him, gradually crowding him against the doorframe with his arm reaching out and bracing himself just above the hunter, being a few inches taller.

“Only the first. You can stay naked if you want, I'm okay with that.” the hunter was distracted, unfocused while staring up at him. Lucus kept their gazes locked from there, forcing Adam to keep his sight-lock. He didn’t look away, couldn’t. “Very, _very_ okay with it,” even his tone had become unfocused.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not planning on putting any clothes on,” he’d stated like a fact that he wouldn’t re-dress. In fact, he had a plan forming, to which would _require_ that they _not_ wear anything, the hunter included.

“Then what are you planning?” his voice didn’t sound at all weak, only unconcentrated, like his mind wasn’t there. A brain-to-mouth link having been disrupted. It was slightly different to the confident flirt he’d previously met and bombarded with sexy and heat pooling comebacks. Again, like he’d thought before. He’d clearly thrown him.

“What d’you think,” he’d asked rhetorically, leaning in just an inch or two to get closer and to crowd him further. The door was thankfully open, so he could’ve easily just picked him up, which would probably be his action once they finally got the talking out of the way.

“Hopefully, something sexy and _not_ you eating me?” oh, there’d be plenty of both.

“Why not combine the two,” he growled lowly, a predatory edge to the deep, gritty sound. “I _could_ eat you, and it could be completely sexy,” his voice was just that, too. It had the alluring, seductive purr along with the alpha-esque dominance that made it clear he was control. _In_ and _the_ control.

“Then I'm all yours,” he could see that the human was starting to compose, to something he was before this. He’d regained some of that challenging nature he was aware the man had. Maybe he was forcing himself to compose, or it was returning on its own. Either way, the personality trait was a fun one with this hunter.

“You were, anyway, sweetheart,” the purr almost vibrating into his chest. He could feel the spark of warmth there, heating and spreading through his muscles and skin, but it wasn’t the burn that came with his ability to breathe fire.

“Then prove it, if your demon enough to claim me,” on instinct of the challenge, a growl buzzed through his throat and between his closed teeth, baring them for just a second in retaliation. His position between them had been questioned, something that had never happened until Crowley. Though, unlike the demon, the hunter was being playful, he wasn’t referring to his ranking in the Underworld.

“I plan to,” his voice deepened, turning just a bit echo-like.

Lucus let repeated growl pass through his lips before he leaned forward and took the hunter’s, moulding their mouths together, over and over in repetitively harsh kisses. He’d tilted his head, getting a deeper feel while his hands reached to roam his chest, down his sides and then gripped at his hips, hard and maybe rougher than necessary.

He pressed him against the old wood of the doorframe, his hand shifting just a bit lower to run down the under back of his thighs. The man had yelped when he managed to lift him from there, forcing him up and between him and the frame. His arms were wrapped around his bare shoulders and neck instantly, to try and balance himself and his legs had hook his own hips, keeping him stable. Lucus resisted smirking while he continued to kiss and bite at his lips, sucking every now and then.

He reluctantly took the moment to pull them away from the door to step through, keeping a firm hold on his upper thighs as he walked in and expertly kicked the door shut behind him. He focused on the hunter, holding him up while standing in the middle of the room, just off from the beds he’d caught a glimpse of before walking in.

Lucus then growled into the man’s mouth, catching the faint sound similar to that of a whimper. He bite at his lower lip, feeling the hunter respond by sucking on his own and the demon calculatingly turned them, heading straight towards one of the beds. He detangled them and lifted the man from him easily, tossing him to the mattress and watching as he landed on his back, bouncing a bit and then he was over him, biting and kissing and sucking at his mouth, lowering to his jawline and nipping and growling, thought it was more purring than anything.

He gradually began to de-clothe him as well, his hands shifting to work at removing his many shirts, along with a jacket, which didn’t take too long as he pulled him to sort of sit up and almost ripped them from his body, tossing them to one side.

The demon braced his arms on either side of the human’s chest after shoving him to lie down again, inching down his neck with his lips and pressing kisses here and there and then sucking harshly on skin to leave darker shades of skin behind. He bit lightly in places, though he made sure that they were areas he could hide, below the neck and under the collarbone as he slipped further and further.

He’d opened his mouth wider to take his chest, his pectoral, of where his perking bud was, his nipple. He sucked hard, drawing a hitch out in the hunter's breathing and feeling him arch in return, a hand reaching down to grip harshly at his hair, fingers tight and unforgiving. Lucus only growled with the skin still being sucked. And he reluctantly let go, looking down to the marks he’d left there around his nipple, satisfied that it was a clear difference between his usual colour and a shade between that and the bud colour itself.

The demon pulled back just a bit further to really gaze at the hunter, his hand still tight in his hair while he stared intently, noting the man’s panting, darker shade in his face and the overly buzzed eyes that were staring back at him.

“You really don’t know how beautiful you are,” he commented lowly, almost a whisper. He reached down with both hands and went straight to unbuckle his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly before gripping tight at the waist of his jeans and then pulling them down his thighs. Adam helped by kicking off his boots while he did that, pulling them down further and further with the hunter’s hand falling from his hair to help strip himself. They worked fast and easy and eventually, they both ended up completely nude, void of clothing.

“Turn over,” he ordered, that echo-like tone returning and his response was a smirk and a scoff, but he did listen. He swiftly flipped himself over and Lucus saddled up behind him, leaning down with his hands being placed on his rear, spreading his cheeks apart to get an incredible view of his starters.

Without warning him, or saying a word in general, he plunged his smouldering tongue into his hot, wet hole, slipping in easily and forcing its way through the even hotter and taut muscles. The hunter had tensed, though trying to control himself and relax as he’d dropped his head against the bed while panting hotly and harshly, a whimper and groan slipping once or twice.

He closed his eyes, easily imagine the face he was making, and what he was feeling with Lucus’ wet muscle squirming inside of him, wetting him further and heating him up from the inside. He could feel him trying not to shudder or writhe under his touch, but it was clearly hard for him since he was reluctantly doing just that anyway.

Lucus pressed closer, his face lined perfectly with his hole and he stretched his tongue, getting it as far in as possible before flipping the muscle over, twisting it both ways and curling it inside. He’d arched in return, his body unable to keep still from the ministration.

And the hunter had whimpered and whined when he pulled back, smirking broadly as he sat up and stared down at the lax, panting and leanly toned muscles twitching to keep up with holding his position.

The demon ran his thumb up between his cheeks, slipping into his hole for a brief moment, bending a little before slipping back out to run back down over his hot, wet skin from where he’d drooled against him. It was purely intoxicating and arousing and oh so tempting to dive back in. He could hold his own climax for a while, but human’s, they had issues with keeping it in for mere minutes, Adam included, so he’d take care of him, like he would his claimed one. Which he would be by the end of the night. It made him wonder if the human would be fine with being knotted.

He didn’t need to, but it was a question that would need to be answered if he really wanted Lucus to claim him. The demon would ask during, before he’d hit his own climax, though he’d need to force it faster to match that of a human’s.

Lucus hadn’t held back the erotic growl from the thought of knotting him as he shifted to lean completely over the man, their bodies in line with the demon behind and between the hunter’s legs, said man’s legs spread at the sides for him to enter. Lube wasn't needed, since he’d rimmed him to the point that it looked like he’d leaked his very own slick. And he was sure that he’d adjust to his size easily, so the preparation was needed exactly needed either.

The demon lined the head of his shaft up with the man’s hole, not bothering to glance up for some kind of _go-head_. Instead, he’d let out a low purr before he pushed his way in, feeling the hunter’s muscles clamp down immediately and tighten around the intrusion, though he could feel him trying to relax, even while gasping and writhing at the pressure.

He waited for him to adjust to his slightly larger than average size, only trying to comfort the adjustment time with his little thrusts. He was being gentle, giving small spurts and ruts as he gradually slipped further into him. The demon was being as gentle as he could be in this situation, knowing that if he’d stayed still, nothing would happen and Adam would more than likely feel a small dulling in his arousal. This was the fun way of letting him adjust, allowing him pleasure while giving him the time to fit around him perfectly.

Lucus could feel himself slowly thrusting deeper and deeper, the hole gradually stretching and easing open, making it easier to slip further into him and against his wet, hot muscles closing and pressing around him. He lifted his hands to his hips, his fingers digging into his skin as his grip tightened while he held him perfectly still. The hunter was panting, a high whine leaving him, lasting only a split-second.

The boy was panting, his body lightly pushing back on him with each gradually quickening thrust, rocking their bodies back and forth. He could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, spreading and churning. No doubt Adam was the same, especially what with the state he was currently in.

He started to pick up the pace, getting faster and harder, his hips pulling back further to drive forward into him, making his gasp, and he’d done it again, pulling back on the hunter’s hips for rougher contact as he sheathed himself that much deeper, practically impaling the slightly smaller man. The heat continued to grow, warming him inside and out, and he dropped himself forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Adam, who was leaning on his forearms. The demon panted lightly and growled through his bared teeth, gradually lengthening them. He was almost there.

“How-,” he thrusted. “How d’you feel-,” he’d thrusted again. “-about knotting,” he continued to thrust, dropping his head to nuzzle at the back of the hunter’s neck, just rocking his hips fast and hard into the man underneath him, skin slapping against skin.

“Knotting-,” he gasped. “Like… Nh,” he dropped his head further into the mattress, giving him more neck to nuzzle and purr into. “I know what it is,” clearly, there must’ve been lore on shifters and werewolves or something. Or the born creatures anyway. Born Lycans tended to have that feature when mating with a life partner. Hellhounds and Hellmutts were the origin of that feature. Lucus was the one that began that additional function in the k9 type creatures.

“Can I?” he bucked against him, his voice and purr muffled by skin and hair. He could feel it spreading and swirling lower inside of him, tightening and twisting as it sunk into the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck it,” the hunter panted. “Give it to me,” he breathed harshly, panting fast and almost wheezing along with it. He gave him the go-head and Lucus instantly took advantage of it, growling dangerous into the back of his neck as he felt the filling pressuring his sac and base of his shaft, tightening the skin and heating him harshly.

He could feel the slow swelling bulb press against the hunter’s hole each time he thrusted forward and he was instantly in-love with how he’d arched against him when he pushed in with a force and actually hit his prostate dead on for the first time then. Adam had gasped and pressed further against him and the mattress, trying to get more friction and the same angle he’d just had while having pleasure thrusted through him.

He could feel his ring getting just that bit tighter with each push and pulling, tugging on the hole each time he pulled out. His knot was growing faster with the way that the hunter was pushing back for more, his gasps getting a little louder and more whiny and groany.

On one last proper thrust, it was stuck, pulling tight inside and drawing a yelp from Adam in response. Lucus tried to stay inside after that, rocking his hips close to keep from hurting him as he grew and grew and tugged harder on the skin and muscle inside. It was difficult. The demon closed his eyes and panted through his nose into the man’s hair and neck, opening his mouth to gently nip at the skin there, biting lightly as to not break skin with his obvious grown fangs. He couldn’t have helped the growth of his supernatural features when the knot was introduced, it seemed. An interesting aspect.

The feeling was affecting him, making his entire body burn, from the inside out and Adam was helping that feeling grow, scorching him as he clenched around him. Lucus shifted his mouth away from his neck, not wanting to hurt him, but the urge to bite was intense and resting his mouth against his sweating skin of his shoulder, the smell and taste only heated and sparked the desire more.

It wasn’t under control, his fast, hot thrusts, dead centre on the boys prostate, the gasps and groaning and whining leaving his lips, the tight muscles clenching around him-

And then when Adam let out a particular whine, almost a low yell and the sudden intense scent of hot seed hit his senses, he growled, his mouth opening wide and he bit down on his shoulder, a pained yelp leaving the hunter under him. He was thankful that his fangs weren’t as long as they would be in his other forms.

He lowly and predatorily growled into the hunter’s body, filling the human with his come as he climaxed. Lucus couldn’t pull his teeth away, straining to open his eyes, but managing to before forcing himself to unlatch his fangs to look at the deep, dark mark he’d left in the boys lower shoulder, more on his back.

Lucus managed to settle them so he was lying above him, keeping as much pressure and weight off of him as possible, but he laid over him, being careful as he panted and dropped his forehead against skin, tasting the blood that leaked through the bite against his lips. He let his tongue slip out, letting it press flatly and gently over the wound, licking up the red he’d caused by guiltily harming him, though the sigh that left the hunter’s lips wasn’t one of pain.

“Sorry,” he apologized as he cleaned the bloody wound, his skin already bruising around the dark holes where his teeth pierced.

“Don’t be,” he’d muffled into the blankets and mattress, sounding too tired and groggy. “That was fuckin’ awesome,” he added. It was odd to Lucus that the hunter didn’t seem at all bothered that he’d marked him that bad. He couldn’t even see it over his shoulder, but from the pain alone, that should’ve made him retaliate. Wasn’t he worried that he could turn him that way? Because he could’ve if he’d really wanted.

“Stop thinking,” he grouched, shifting just a bit underneath him to awkwardly reposition them. “I told you to claim me, didn’t I? Isn’t _biting_ me a type of claim?” Lucus followed his movements and they somehow managed to slip under the covers, both still sensitively attached and yet Adam didn’t seem to acknowledge it, or did, but said nothing and somehow kept himself from wincing. It’d obviously hurt, especially with the fact that he hadn’t even prepared him beforehand.

“Yeah, it is,” he replied almost weakly, still thinking of it as a harmful gesture than a claiming one. Though the hunter was _his_ now.

“Then stop worrying,” Adam looked over his shoulder at him. “You proved you’re the alpha, even in sex, big guy,” he would easily admit that he had a massive boost of pride and confidence from that statement. And to admit it wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around the hunter’s chest, opening his mouth over the bite and sucking gently, feeling him inhale with a hitch, and he then kissed, his lips ghosting over the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the sexy!!! xD Was totally fun!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is epic guys

**Chapter 14**

Jesse--- 

He couldn't stop smiling, but two days of marathon sex with Dean did that to a person. The older hunter was incredible in bed. Like sex god level skill, it was fucking insane. Dean was currently showering while Jesse walked around, wearing nothing but boxers, a T-shirt, and his pistol harness. Jesse was surprised by a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck?” He strode over, not bothering to cover the hand gun. He'd feed the hotel staff a bullishit line and flash his fake US marshal's badge if they commented on it. He wrenched open the door, annoyed that someone clearly couldn't read the  _ do not disturb _ sign on the fucking door. 

“Can't you people-” he was cut off mid sentence and his heart almost stopped.  _ He  _ was standing there, very much not dead. The first werewolf he'd ever killed, his murderous monster of an ex, the reason he even hunted. But he'd killed him, he'd fucking buried him! how in the hell. “No way I killed you Quinn. I'm hallucinating, I've cracked finally.”

  


“Demon deals are a helluva thing Jess.” He replied far too smugly. Jesse knew the werewolf was too close to reach for his gun. he'd gladly send him back to hell or purgatory whatever. Wouldn't work to shoot him right now, he had the wrong type of ammo in his gun…

“You would make a deal with a demon, you crazy fuck. It's just like you to waste your second life lookin for me.”  _ Seriously, Quinn I thought you were smarter than that. _ And to waste five years out of the ten the demon had probably given him? That was pretty fucking wasteful, what demon did he make a deal with he wondered.  _ Probably Crowley, he'd get a kick out of this, the bastard. _

“So hostile, baby.” Of course he was hostile, what with a murderous psycho just showing up at his fucking door to ruin his vacation. Rude much?

“Don't fucking call me that,” He wasn't Quinn's baby anymore, he wasn't Quinn's anything anymore. If he belonged to anyone it was Dean.  _ He'd process that thought later.  _

“I just want to talk, that's all.” Yea fucking right. He'd believe that when angels had senses of humor and Lucifer turned into a nice guy.

“Well I don't, so fuck off,” Jesse made to slam the door in Quinn's stupid, Wolfy face when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown across the room. He managed to tuck and roll before he hit the ground and quickly sprang back up.

“Ow, so much for just talking.” he grumbled. He'd thankfully managed to avoid serious harm. His mind raced for a spell and he threw out his hand, shouting the first that came to mind.

“ _ Bariera ochrony _ !”  **_Barrier of protection_ ** Jesse used an old barrier spell, stopping Quinn in his tracks. It wouldn't hold forever, but was enough for now. He focused his mind while climbing to his feet. He needed Landroval, his magic was pathetic without his familiar. He really wished he'd thought to bring his wolfsbane bullets too! 

“You always make things so difficult.” Quinn let out a bestial snarl, his eyes blazing supernatural blue as he stalked into the room and then he ran into the barrier, staring at the suddenly appearing, shimmering blue forcefield like he could glare it away. Which he couldn't,  _ that wasn't how that worked _ .

Having heard the commotion, Dean ran out of the bathroom, still wet with water cascading down his toned body…  _ not now brain.  _ He looked between the two men, clearly confused by the who and what the fuck was happening.

“What the fuck? Who the fuck is this?”  _ well this got a million times more awkward.  _ Your current boyfriend, wait was Dean his boyfriend? They hadn't labeled their relationship. Whatever, your current thing meeting your ex was awkward under natural circumstances, under supernatural ones like this, it was just fucking insane!

“Dean, meet my evil ex and the reason I hunt.” He replied snarkily, like this wasn't totally freaking him out. Dean clearly didn't buy it.  _ Hurry the fuck up Landroval I need your help, you sassy ass bird!  _

“Who's evil? Me, for following instinct, or you, for murdering me?” _yeah I've got the instinct to kill people too, I just don't let it control my actions._ _I never enjoy killing people, supernatural or otherwise. I do it to protect innocent people. Like the ones you eat!_

“I don't kill people for the joy of the hunt!” It was sick to try and compare the very different motivations. The kind of rationale that was bred by a twisted, sadistic mind. The kind that belonged in hell or locked away for eternity, not roaming free and bringing harm.

“You don't understand, you aren't a wolf. You didn't let me explain, you just up and shot me!” Of course he'd shot him. He was killing people for fun! It was the proper thing to do, what he was  _ advised  _ to do by Mammaw, who was kind of an authority on when a supernatural creature was too dangerous to let live!

“What did you possibly think you could say that would make me understand ripping people apart!” Jesse scoffed. Quinn may have been able to manipulate him before, but not now. He wasn't the meek kid he'd been back then, not anymore. He was a real hunter now, he knew how to stop monsters like Quinn, knew they'd say anything to avoid death.

“It's like an addiction, the power I got on the full moon, the pleasure of the hunt, of the kill. It was exhilarating, perfect bliss, then the person I loved the most killed me. Talk about heartbreak.” His attempts at emotional manipulation were almost amusing. He had loved this man at one point.. But now? He cared about someone else, he'd finally let himself move on. He wasn't going to fall for it again. He'd nearly gotten killed the last time he fell for it..

“You're seriously confused as to why he killed you?”  _ See? Dean gets why I killed you! You aren't a hunter you wouldn't understand _ . He mentally mocked Quinn's words

“I'm not talking to you, Ken-doll.” His voice was full of disdain as he addressed Dean, which really pissed Jesse off. He liked the other hunter, probably loved him if he was being honest, he was the best thing to happen to Jesse since.. Since, he finished restoring Helga when he was sixteen. Jesse heard the screech of Landroval approaching. The Eagle could screech in his head when he was close. He snapped his head and raised a hand toward the window, another spell coming to the forefront of his mind.

_ “Fala uderzeniowa!”  _ **_shockwave,_ ** a blast of air shot from his hand and the widow exploded outward, letting Landroval swoop in to perch on his shoulder. He gave Jesse's ear an affectionate nip and gave him a look as if to say  _ I'm here, who's day are we ruining?  _ Now if he needed to, he'd be able to kill Quinn.

“Wow. dude, why didn't you do that to save us from those werecoyotes?” Really, Dean you wanna bring that up now seriously man? 

“I was a little busted up at the time.” Jesse shot back, Dean raising his hands in a placating gesture. He didn't mean to be snappy, but he was really fucking done with this whole situation.

“So, what's this my replacement?” Quinn growled dangerously, glaring at Dean like he wanted to kill him. Dude, you were dead get over yourself. You haven't held anything but hatred in my heart for a long time now.

“He's twice the man you'll ever be” It was true Dean was a good man, if he wasn't Magnus and Mammaw wouldn't have pushed them together.  _ Heh, my family totally ships us Dean/Jesse Desse? Deanesse? Not the time, brain focus! _ Quinn smirked and smashed through the magical barrier, making a beeline for Dean to Jesse's horror he grabbed for the hunter, Landroval reacted far faster however, swooping in and clawing at the werewolf's face long enough for Dean to get clear of the swiping claws. Quinn attempted to swipe at the eagle, but Landroval was far too agile for that. 

“You will not touch him!” Jesse bellowed and the werewolf went flying upwards, slamming into the ceiling, and then across the room into the far wall. Jesse held him there with his mind, not needing a spell to perform telekinesis with Landroval present, with his power amplified by a direct link with the forces of nature. 

_ “Palić!”  _ **_Burn._ ** It was a simple incantation for such a powerful spell. Fire was easy to summon, but hard to control. However sometimes the intent of the spell was the important part. He was protecting his beloved and he'd heard once that true love was the most rare and powerful form of magic. Quinn didn't burst into flames like one would expect, instead he burned from the inside outward. He screamed briefly in agony before his vocal cords were incinerated fire soon rolled from his mouth, eyes and ears. Finally he burned outwardly until nothing was left but ash, watching at it withered and fell to the ground.

He was panting hard, having never used that much magic. Suddenly Landroval began to glow and then there was a bright flash, where the Eagle once fluttered stood a… man? A very naked, very gorgeous blonde guy. Eww no, not gorgeous, handsome? Landroval was like his baby, he'd raised the sassy little shit, He was like Landroval’s father, kinda. The witch/familiar relationship was hard to explain. It was kinda a mix of paternal feelings and fraternal feelings. Like what a combination of what you'd feel for your kid and your kid brother. You really had to be a witch to understand the depth of that bond.

  


“Well, it's about time you used enough magic for me to become human.” Landroval snarked, crossing his arms over his slightly hairy chest.  _ Of course the first words you ever speak to me is a smartass remark. Mammaw owes me ten bucks _

“Seriously, you finally change forms and the first thing I get from you is criticism?” Little shit, he was happy. though. Your familiar being able to shapeshift was a big fucking deal to a witch, some witches didn't even have a familiar, fewer still had one that could take a human form.

“Jesse, I'm your familiar and I love you. But when it comes to actually using your powers, you kinda suck.”  _ You fucker, I don't suck, I just don't usually need to use super powerful spells.  _ Jesse glared at his familiar, he loved the sassy eagle too. Well sassy- _ man _ , now he also felt bad for poor Dean, who looked so damn overwhelmed and confused. Dean was  being rather polite about not interrupting his banter with his familiar though, which was sweet of him.

“Would you put some clothes on? It's like seeing my child nude, it's weird.” Jesse whined and Landroval snapped his fingers his body covered by a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans, it actually looked good on him.  _ Heh, a guy who has been human all of a few minutes has a better sense of fashion than Dean.  _

“Better?” The sassy…  _ Man-eagle _ ? Wereeagle? Asked, smirking at him. Dean clearly wouldn't hold his tongue much longer, he clearly was about to explode with questions.

“What the fuck just happened!” Dean barked, his tone flat, but loud.

“When a witch uses enough of his power and channels it through his familiar, the familiar can change forms. Channel enough power like Jesse here just did and  _ poof,  _ shape shifting familiar.” Landroval explained. “Or did you mean the whole Jesse torching his ex thing? Which was fucking awesome by the way.” 

“I'm too sober for this!” the other hunter said as he walked off, still half naked from the shower. Jesse bit at the inside of his lip, Landroval standing by at his side and they both stayed oddly quiet, like they were waiting. A few seconds later and Dean stalked out, now wearing clothes and he still looked mildly pissed and too stuck in his own head as he went straight to the liquor cabinet, opening the thin wooden doors.

“I think he took that rather well, don't you?” Landroval perked up and he let out a scoff, still watching the other hunter as he grabbed the full bottle of whiskey and closed the doors behind him, bottle still in hand. 

“I liked you better as a bird.” Jesse replied quietly, amused as he took a subtle, fond glance at him, a smile on his face.

“Rude!” Landroval shot back, but he was smiling too. He really hoped that he stayed sassy. It was one of his current favourite traits. Though it totally depended on how sassy he got. If he was sassier than Jesse then there would totally be  _ dick-measuring _ competitions. Not actual dick-competitions.  _ Figure of speech, get your heads out of the gutter _ . 

\---Dean 

Never in all his years of hunting and driving would he admit that he felt safe with a bird driving a car. Sure they weren’t actually in that car, Landroval having taken the wheel of Jesse’s car and they were now in his baby. Which he totally kissed the hood of when they got back to her. They’d left the hotel a while ago, Dean finally managing to ask if the kid wanted to see the Bunker, to be a Men-of-Letters shit. Apparently, the guy knew a thing or two about them, thanks to his ol’ lady. Seriously, that woman had a connection to everyone and at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had one on Mars. 

But… as of right now, his thoughts were elsewhere. They were on the ashes that they’d cleaned up in the hotel room before they left. The werewolf he charred on the wall. 

“So…” he started lamely. “Quinn was your ex.” Dean finished even lamer. He was phenomenally bad at this and they hadn’t even got into the whole conversation yet.

“Yes,” Jesse answered curtly, and he already knew that this was touchy ground he was walking on. Something that would be a bitch to talk about from both perspectives. 

“And you killed him, twice now?” he continued, taking a glance to his side to see the stone expression, emotion easily hidden from him. He had a real poker-face. Though he figured that much out when they actually played poker the other night. 

“In my defense, the first time he was a serial killer. The second time, he went after you.” the other hunter gave him a sidelong stare, watching him without moving his head from facing forward. He had schooled features, everything having been hidden from further. Clearly, he didn’t like talking about the damn wolf. Guess it was time he dropped it for something else. He just needed a sort of explanation on what the fuck went down. 

“Where'd that come from anyway? I mean, I've seen you do witchy-woo before, but that was some next level shit.” he scoffed, then hearing Jesse huff a laugh too, quiet and to himself.

“Strong emotions can cause a witch to summon massive amounts of power,” was his answer and Dean glanced at him again, seeing the guard lessen. He was opening again, thank fuck for the change in subject.

“What kind of strong emotions?” he asked, wanting to get further into what they were talking. It felt like solid ground, safe in a way. 

“Fear, anger,  _ love.”  _ the last one sounded odd, Jesse faltered and it caught his attention, the word, just the word being said like that.

“Was that your way of saying you love me?” he asked casually, trying to act like it wasn’t nothing, but it was something that he could easily talk about. It totally wasn’t, if he was really talking about  _ love  _ here. Love was hard to give in his experience. It was a huge fucking thing and if another hunter, one especially like Jesse could give it to him, he knew it couldn’t have been easy to move on and actually think about it. 

“Maybe…” he’d answered anyway, sounding almost coy as he’d said it and he was sure that it was more than a little  _ maybe  _ that he was feeling. He could understand it, could feel it… he was feeling it. Jesse wasn’t the only one that could feel the connection there between them, even before the mindblowing sex. 

“You too, Maybe.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more guys. Hope ya'll enjoyed what we did with this.

\---------- Adam

Out of all of his favourite moments with his brothers, the very best had to be the day before they got back to the Bunker, because Sam walked in on them, into the motel room where Lucus was still buried inside of him because of that huge-ass knot. It felt odd and strange, but it was a nice filling feeling, even nicer when he saw that look on his brother's face. He was nearly in hysterics.

He’d mentioned after that whole ordeal that Lucus had been the one following them, as that Doberman dog. He gave them a strained ‘that’s nice’ and left, coming back a while later with food, his already having been eaten. He assumed that he took the time to eat it, slowly, wanting to avoid the knot stuff and the naked brother and… uh… naked demon-dog. Sam was totally avoiding a totally awkward conversation. 

Not long after that, they had a talk. Mostly about why he followed them and what they were gonna do after that. Oh, and Adam had a not so nice talk with him about the thugs that wanted to fuck around with him. After telling him that Lucus literally saved his ass, his older brother didn’t even think about turning him away. He’d stared at the demon, who’d grabbed a pair of his underwear and was then wearing them, and gave this… grateful look, thankful. He even had this weird curve at the corner of his mouth, something similar to a very small smile.

And now… Adam was over thinking. They’d been at the Bunker for a day, he and Lucus sharing his room and bed and being all cuddly and loving and rainbows and unicorn sparkles and shit. It was great, and so was the sex, but… that morning. He had to start over thinking because of how he woke up. Lucus had been in the bathroom, back facing him when Adam was hidden around the door. He was hidden because it sounded like he was having a conversation… with someone.. Or people, that weren’t there. 

The hunter dropped into the seat across from his older brother, staring him dead in the eye with a solid stone expression.

“An Alpha of all alphas,” Like that Deucalion guy in that Teen Wolf show.  _ I am the apex of apex predators!  _ He mentally mocked, but  _ no _ , this was serious time. Though that guy was a pretty cool villain.

“What?” Sam asked giving him that look that said  _ whatever it is spill.  _ Adam creased his brow, mulling over what to actually say for a short moment.

“That’s what Lucus said,” he reminded fast, giving him an expectant stare before repeating himself. “Alphas of alphas,” alpha,  _ The Alpha _ . A boss of bosses, the big bad wolf, or Demon-dog in this situation. Clearly they were not thinking about any of this and he’d thought that maybe Sam would’ve checked into any of this during the time that Lucus had been with them.

“Like the alpha of all canine supernatural creatures?” He asked in a clarifying manner. Sam was like that, always wanting the most accurate and clear information available. Which was probably smart, to be perfectly honest. 

“Yeah, you were there when he said it and don’t tell me you weren’t surprised that he took out a whole nest of vampires. That’s like… powerful shit,” he even did the waving hand motions to gesture and emphasize said ‘ _ powerful shit’ _ . “Only a boss could do that… an Alpha maybe?” he knew he might’ve been jumping to conclusions, thinking that Lucus may actually not be what he seemed. He was an alpha, he said that. He took out a vampire nest, they saw that. 

“Like Dean with the mark?” Sam teased, okay yeah, Dean did some crazy stuff on the path to Demon-hood. “It would require a lot of skill and strength.” He added in a more serious manner, dropping the sarcasm and furrowing his brow, as if thinking hard about something. He knew that look, it was his  _ I'm theorizing a million possible scenarios _ , look. 

“Did you not see him take out that alpha that had control of every other mutt when we first got ambushed by the fuckton of Hellmutts?” Adam called incredulously, giving him an even harder expectant stare over the table and huffing, fist hitting the wood, though not hard enough to make too much noise. “That thing was huge,” he was being really passionate about this, he knew, but something really wasn’t adding up, that and the damn voices that Lucus was apparently talking to.

“I saw, but at the time I was more concerned with the fact my kid brother was possibly bleeding out.” Jesus, Sam, you're such a mother hen. Not that he didn't appreciate it. Sam was a good brother, but at the current moment he needed him focused on the other events. Not just him being used as a chew toy. That wasn't the only event he needed his big brother analyzing right this moment. 

“Put that aside and think about it! He killed an Alpha, so easily, and then a vamp nest before we even got there. So, it didn’t take… an hour,” he estimated, trying to get the other hunter on his thought path.  Worrying about him right then and there was useless. This was a demon they were currently housing. “So, that means, that he’s pretty damn powerful and highly skilled in taking out whoever the fuck he wants,” his tone dropped, getting deeper and quieter, just in case Lucus was actually nearby.

“He has to be some high level shifter-demon we haven't heard of before.” There you go, Samsquatch ,get that brain in research mode! Sam scrubbed his palm over his chin before grabbing a few dusty old tomes off the shelves behind him. He deposited his selected books on the table with a dull thump before motioning for Adam to continue.

“He called himself a Hellmutt, so another form of Hellhound maybe? One with enough power to be able to change into a human and a normal dog,” he spoke his thought outloud. That was one thing that had his brain ticking over, the fact that he was a demon and that he could somehow swap between dog and human. No demon could do that unless they manually left the vessel and entered another. What  _ demon  _ could just… change forms?

“He’s something, other than your man crush,” Smart ass. Sam slid a rejected book away, something about low level demons, clearly not helpful. He began thumbing through a book on hellhound lore, his brow furrowed in concentration. He knew he wasn't the best at research, but if he kept feeding Sam fact's his big brain would probably figure it out.

“Hey…” he paused in thought for a second. “I-uh…. He was acting weird this morning,” he brought up, having just thought about it maybe a minute ago. Maybe it’d help in some way. Was there any other kind of demon that talked to themselves? Other than Crowley when he’s being a vain prick in the mirror. 

“Weird how? Other than being a demon who fucked you.” Jealous, doesn't look good on you bro. Sam kept reading, making it clear he was just teasing with vague hand gestures as he read. He gave that  _ keep going _ gesture again. Right feeding Sam info.

“Still sour ‘bout that? C’mon,” he commented with a smirk before actually deciding to give him what he wanted. “Look, he was talking to himself. He was in the bathroom attached to my room, and he was almost glaring into the mirror. He even told himself to ‘ _ shut up _ ’ and ‘ _ drop it _ ’,” he shrugged lightly, tapping his fingers on the wood of the table while occasionally looking towards the hall that led to the bedrooms. Lucus had told him before that he wanted to get a bit more shuteye and that’d been his chance to come out to talk with Sammy.

“Not sour about your sex life,” Sam tone was horrified, like he’d seen  _ waaayyy  _ to much of his siblings sex lives.  _ Poor sammy.  _ “So, he's a schizophrenic demon?” could demons suffer from mental illnesses? It seemed unlikely, but Cas had lost it there for bit. I mean, hearing voices in your head wasn't entirely uncommon. He'd read some things on the symptoms of schizophrenia when he was in college. Hallucinations, hearing voices, even developing into multiple personalities. He wasn't sure that was the case, but it didn't sound implausible. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged again. “It was like he was seriously talking to people,” he thought back on it, hearing him from just around the corner. He’d noted that the demon had tried to keep himself quiet, trying to make it so Adam wouldn’t here. “He even called one of them Cer,” Cer, odd name. It was weird, he said he was never given a name, but the voices in his head had them.

“So, he was talking to voices In his head?” Again, with the clarifying questions all though it sounded more rhetorical, like he was thinking out loud. “Like he wasn't the only one in his consciousness?” Exactly! Now your getting it. “And he called one Cer?”  _ I can see them cogs turning Samoose. What are ya thinking?  _

“He talked to them like I’m talking to you right now,” Adam assured, watching the other hunter thinking, his brain mulling over what they were talking about and he could see thoughts practically spewing from his ears. Like cartoon steam or something.

“Like he was more than one person, in one body?” Sam chewed his lower lip, clearly deep in thought. This was what they were good at, talking through facts about a case to come to a conclusion.

“From what I heard and thought at the time, I was thinking three people, including Lucus,” he summed up simply, still keeping his eyes firmly on Sam as he seemed to get an idea, his brow creasing harder and his eyes dropping to the table, to the book that he now abandoned in front of him. 

“Three?” He shoved the book aside, typing things into his laptop. They were close to an answer he could practically taste it.

“Yeah,” he nodded in confirmation, waving his arm to add to it. He  _ was  _ getting an idea, an answer. He could see it.

“A demon-dog,”

“Yeah,” he nodded again.

“A demon-dog with three voices,” he added to the previous stated question.

“Reminds me of Fluffy from Harry Potter, or Cerberus from that old Hercules carto...on,” Light bulb! That was… it. Cerberus? The three headed dog. No wonder he’d have voices in his head, the other two. And Cer… Cer as in  _ Cer _ berus.

“Thinking what I’m thinking?” he was more than sure that they were finally on the same wavelength.

“Totally not a coincidence I heard him call one of the voices Cer,” It was all making sense now, the voices, his powers, all of it was adding up.  _ Christ, you really know how to pick ‘em Winchester… _ Actually, it looked like the three Winchester brothers had a thing for throwing themselves into bed with the supernatural. 

“Nope,” that was Sam’s  _ I'm confident I've come to a conclusion tone.  _ “He’s one of the three heads to Cerberus, a Greek God of the Underworld,” Yep, same wavelength. They made a good team, unlike Dean and Sam, Sam would usually ignore Dean and figure all this shit out solo. The oldest of them was basically the brute strength and leadership type stuff.

“If we’re talkin’ the underworld, wouldn’t Hades be Lucifer?” Different cultures called the devil different things, right? Like Hades, Satan, and so on.

“He knows the king of hell, both of them,” Sam shrugged, looking over at him like he was done thinking about what he was and was now onto stated thoughts, like the obvious stuff. “He’s their pe-,”

“Don’t call me that,” Lucus cut them off, both hunter’s turning to stare at the hallway to the bedrooms. He was basically half naked, only wearing Adam’s baggy bed pants. “I’m not his damn pet,” clearly, that was one helluva touchy subject. So he wasn’t?

“Sorry, just reading the lore” Sam apologized quickly, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “So you really are Cerberus then?” He asked, sounding both cautious and fascinated. Like he wanted to know more but didn't, if that made sense.

“Lores bullshit. I was Lucifer’s co-worker,” the way he’d said it, it sounded like he was pissed off about something, not the fact that they worked together. But… just maybe, it was Crowley. He didn’t seem to hate Lucifer, so maybe it was Crowley taking charge of him. “But yeah, I’m him…” he paused, rolling his eyes with a huff. “Sorry-,  _ we’re  _ him,”  _ we’re  _ him. The other heads, the voices?

“So what's it like having the other two up there?” Sam pats his temple for emphasis, Adam didn't even want to think about having two other idiots in his head….or worse Sam and Dean constantly in his head. That was some nightmare shit right there.

“Pain in the ass. They’re as bitchy as ever,” he huffed again, his bare chest rising and then falling. “But I’d admit that it’s not as bad as when we had three heads. Always fighting,” Lucus shook his head, glancing away for a second before turning back and hesitantly stepping forward.

“I know the feeling…”  _ Fuck you too, Sam. You’re so off my Christmas list.  _ Where is the love Sammy! 

“Hate being the middle brother too, huh?” he’d assumed he meant that in a literal sense, like he was the middle head of the three. The Ber in Cerberus. 

“It's hard being the sensible one isn't it?”  _ Once again, fuck you too, Sam. You got jokes and here I thought Dean was the sassy brother. Put you kitty claws away.  _

“Mhmm,” he confirmed, glancing suspiciously between them, his eyebrows knitting in the centre. “Question…” he uncrossed his arms and pocketed his hands into the thin fabric pockets just below his hips. “Why aren’t you guys getting your pitchforks and guns and trying to exorcise me?” Adam was actually wondering if any of that would work on him. Greek gods were never on their radar unless it was Crowley, or Lucifer. They weren’t exactly Greek, but Hades was Satan and Satan was Lucifer, so...

“Well Adam would probably be mad if I banished his boyfriend,”  _ Not my boyfriend, he's… well he's my something, haven't really labeled whatever we are.  _ “Do we need the guns and pitchforks?” He asked, crossing his arms in a sort of challenging gesture.

“We've got plenty” Adam added as an afterthought, watching the lack of fear or twitch of a threat, nothing. He was completely unaffected. 

“You probably would if it was one of the other two in control,” other two, the other heads. Did that mean that they were in the clear and he wouldn’t cause any trouble? “Guess you’re lucky,” the statement confirmed the thought. “And… for the record… only one thing can kill me,” and that was interesting, and mildly concerning. Was this an Originals thing? Like the ‘ _ White-Oak Stake to the chest can kill the Mikaelson family _ ’ stuff?

“Kinda a big step in trust if you happen to divulge that little tidbit of information, for the record.” Adam pointed out. You know divulging your only weakness is a hell of an olive branch.  _ Like, ‘here's how you kill me, but please don't’ kinda thing. _

Adam could instantly see the confliction pass over his face for a second, glancing between them thoughtfully before he swallow thickly and huffed out a simple “Lucifer,” and then it turned not-so-simple, because Lucifer?! Really?! The only thing that could kill Cerberus, a three-headed-demon-dog, was the previous king of hell. A guy that would  _ never  _ help them. “A creature of equal power. He’s the only one that could take me out,”  

“Good thing we've got Gabriel on speed dial” Adam probably shouldn't have dropped the whole ‘archangel ace up their sleeve’, but hey, Gabe was awesome. 

“It’s not the power behind the creature… it’s the soul. Lucifer doesn’t have one, obviously. But it’s the fact that he’s a being of both dark and light. A Demon and Angel,” that was one helluvan explanation. He’d never thought about that, a guy being both light and dark. He guessed that that was a plausible reason as to why God couldn’t kill him, or Crowley. “That’s true power,”

“Well please don't make us need to kill you then, Lucifer's a dick and I'm not being his vessel again,  _ ever _ .” Yeah, he'd vouch for that. Never wanted to see Lucifer again either. He was a colossal douche, a douche-asaurus-rex. The douchiest douche to ever douche. 

“He wouldn’t kill me even if I deserved it,” he’d said it like he was stating a fact and said fact made it even more concerning. The only man… creature, that could kill Cerberus wouldn’t kill him even if they asked him to or even if the demon-dog really deserved it.  _ Did he give him extra belly-rubs or something? _

“So, can I keep him Sam?” If he decided to go all Charlie Manson on us, we're fucked anyway. Besides that, he was hot and great in bed.

“Didn’t you say last night that it’d be funny if I tackled your older brother in my dog form?” oh yeah, and that. They’d joked about after their last rough before they actually managed to sleep the night before.

“Okay, you can keep him,” Sam acquiesced. It was really a ‘damned if you do, damned if you don't’ kinda thing honestly.

“Guys, I'm home!” Dean shouted from the top of the stairs, well this was about to get awkward. How the fuck did they explain their newest companion to Dean  _ shoot-first-ask-questions-later _ Winchester. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end every one. To think this all started from a few drunken paragraphs. It's been a fun ride and this definitely will NOT be last collab you see us do. -Roachbugg
> 
> Yeah, a few drunk paragraphs you dragged me in on xD Not complaining anymore. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this with you, man. Let's see how we work around with the upcoming one, yeah? - KayReaper

**Chapter 16**

“Guys, I'm home!” Dean shouted as he opens the door, leading his… boyfriend? His Jesse and Landroval into the bunker. He was happy to finally be home it'd been a crazy time. Now he could get some comfortable rest and relaxation from the comforts of his own shared Bunker.

“Dean,” Adam and Sam greeted almost in unison, both almost beaming when they saw him heading down the staircase and stopping at the bottom, two other guys following close behind.

“Did ya miss me?” Dean gave his trademark smirk, eyeing them and the room over the once before returning to his brothers.

“Barely-,” Adam had started, but one of the strangers cut him off, seeming suddenly frantic about something and twitching and shooting his gaze all over the place.

“Demon! Danger Will Robinson Danger!” Rule one of being a familiar, warn the boss of danger. So when he'd felt a demonic aura, he flipped. So what, he was being dramatic it was kinda his job. Power up the witch, protect the witch, provided companionship.

“Nah, man, it’s fin-,” Adam gestured to calm down, his hands held out and he was really actually thinking of a way to ease him up on the whole Demon-radar thing. He was sure that Lucus wouldn’t be happy with this, a walking Demon-detector. He’d be caught straight away, even though he could probably take all of them on, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to cause problems and he’d said that.

“Hello! Demon’s are usually a cause for panic. Why am I the only one panicking!” Why was the baby hunter _not_ wigging out! Demon’s were dangerous, duh! He felt totally justified in his meltdown and judging by the stiffened posture of his witch and his witch's boyfriend, they both did too. So why were two of the four calm?

Adam was about to repeat his method when a growl hit his ears, a low, dangerous one, like the one that came from Lucus when he was being harassed by those thugs. He snapped his head around towards the corner near the kitchen, seeing exactly what he thought he would. A big, muscle-bound Doberman standing half out in the open, teeth bared, ears back and head low and clearly having  possessive issues since there were strangers there with them. Or that was what he was thinking. Why else would he act like that?

“Okay what the fuck is going on?” Jesse was seriously confused a dog shows up and Landroval suddenly stopped flipping out like he'd been scared silent? “And why did it just seem like someone pressed Landroval’s mute button?” He was not okay with the threatening posture this dog was taking towards them, _toward his familiar_.

Sam turned to Adam, though tried to keep an eye on Cerberus as well. “Him being the Alpha of everything, would that make him overly territorial? Especially with another Shifter?” he gestured towards the stranger. He was thinking that maybe he was a shifter or something because of the way he reacted. He’d read the information on higher ranked Shape-Shifters and it was too similar to be a coincidence. And there was a snippet on them knowing a demon when they saw one.

“But Landroval is _my_ familiar, not technically a shifter.” Landroval had been able to shift for all of a day for fucks sake, and what was this shit about alphas? All he knew was Landroval was stressed so _he_ was stressed.

“Being a familiar means he can shift back and forth through two forms, makes him a Shifter-type,” Sam explained as simply as he could with all the knowledge he had on Shifter class creatures. He’d learnt that Familiar were just that, a Shifter-type being. He could’ve let the guy borrow one of his books to read for himself. Lucus’s constant growling turned into a sort of background noise at that point, he’d inched further into the room, but he stayed away from Dean and the other two, who were still standing by the staircase.

Jesse put an hand on Landroval’s shoulder, squeezing it to provide a bit of comfort. Landroval looked distressed still, but he wasn't in _full panic mode yet,_ him being quiet was pretty concerning since the idiot literally hadn't shut up since he gained the ability to speak.

“Okay, someone explain how the fuck an angry Doberman just forcibly shut up my super sassy familiar” This was really beginning to piss the hunter off. Pissed off Jesse wasn't a good Jesse, just ask Quinn. Or that werecoyote alpha “Quit your fucking growling Fido! No one growls at Landroval, but me” He glared at the dog, standing between him and his familiar. He didn't fucking care if he thought he was some big bad alpha or not, he was in full-overprotective-dad mode. He was going all Sheriff Stilinski and he wasn't apologizing for it.

Lucus lowly trotted out, getting closer in a show of warning, and threat. They were hostile, so he was hostile. He jerked forward, now closer to his human and he growled deeper, the noise vibrating through his chest and throat and making it sound just that bit grittier.

“Lucus! Cool it,” Sam shot down to him, though definitely not in a way to challenge or order him like he was some house pet. He was Cerberus. But being like that in a place like this… not a great move.

“Why are we still calling him Lucus when we know he’s Cerberus now?” Adam could probably imagine the thoughts rolling around in a few people's heads, that he was totally oblivious to what was going on, but he was genuinely curious as to why they were still calling him Lucus.

“What the hell is a Cerberus?” Dean asked because he'd never heard of Cerberus. Wait, wasn't that a thing in a Disney movie? Something to do with Hercules? Seriously though, this entire situation was getting a bit hostile, but until a fight started he was just curious. _What the fuck did you two bring home now!?_

“Cerberus is _what_ he is, not _who_ ,” Sam supplied, gesturing to the dog in the room that was still growling and definitely towards Dean and his friends. If Lucus really decided to fight them, he really didn’t want to think of the outcome.

“Greek demon-dog, three heads,” Adam added to his nerdy brother explanation, turning sidelong so he had a better view of Lucus. He hoped he didn’t attack, was sure he wouldn’t if he, of all people, asked. They were like… mates right? That had to count for something.

“I only see a one headed dog, who's about to get hit with a newspaper.” Jesse snapped, Cerberus was an ancient legend, not real. Was he? Anyway all he saw was a weirdly huge Doberman with a strange demonic aura and his other senses were kinda being over ridden by that tiny bit of werewolf DNA he got from his father, that was repeating the word protect, over and over in his head.

“You touch him and I’ll hit _you_ with newspaper,” Adam shot back, moving to step between them, though he was standing right in front of Lucus, basically hiding him. It wasn’t some bond thing that was making him act that way. He just knew how the demon was, how he reacted at this point, even if it’d only been a few days. Territory and possessive, that was what was going on. He could totally understand it.

Landroval let out a distressed whimper and that was really the final straw. That was genuine fear. His familiar was scared, either for his own safety or Jesse's. He, on some level, knew that no one, but him and Landroval _understood_ the way he was reacting, but he'd had enough. This situation needed to be diffused and a Stationary demon couldn't hurt him or his familiar so he raised a hand focusing his mind on his magic.

“ _Pułapka diabła_ ” **_Devil's trap_ **. A Devil's trap burned itself onto the floor directly beneath the feet of the snarling demon-dog, Lucus? Cerberus? Whatever it's fucking name was. He was being rude and not exactly communicating what his major malfunction was.

“Enough!” Jesse was so fucking done with being growled at, he'd had it. It was time to talk before someone did something really stupid. “ _Reveal sobie demona”_ **_reveal yourself demon!_ ** His voice rang out, carrying power behind it. It was like a thunderclap, a command directly from the earth herself. It was one of the most powerful spells to either detect or force a demon to reveal the host it inhabited. The effect was less important that the fact that a demon would understand he wanted this to be a discussion not a fight. There were totally perks to being the eldest grandson to a total bad ass.

Lucus snarled and shook violently, roaring and barking and throwing his head around at the burning in his mind, the breaking of his bones and rearrangement of them. He could feel himself breaking and being put back together, something forcing him to revert. The boy, Witch. He roared again, now standing on hind legs and then up straight, though he was still… changed, half way. He was in a betad form, fangs, claws elongated along with his ears and black eyes with deep red irises.

He’d been about to attack, having been hit with a spell, a retaliated move, but Adam was in front of him in a split-second, hands out and pressed to his bare chest.

“Lucus!” the hunter shouted in command, staring him down. “Stop,” he added, keeping a firm gaze locked on him, keeping him from looking anywhere else. It.. worked, or it seemed to anyway. Lucus was still growling, but lower, quiet, like he wouldn’t _really growl_ at him like he did with the others.

“Back off!” Adam directed at Jesse. Lucus was angrier than before because he retaliated, fighting back and getting between whatever beef the demon had with this Shifter guy, familiar. He cut his thoughts off when he felt Lucus force himself forward, Adam taking a step back with him and pushed back, stopping him and glaring up at him, which really did stop him from trying to get passed him.

“Now that our demonic friend can talk, start explaining before I start exercising” Jesse was legitimately confused by the demons behavior, but now that he wasn't a big growling dog, he hoped he'd get an explanation. He didn't want to provoke the demon further than he already had, so he stayed still, making it clear his intentions were purely defensive and he'd perceived the demon's actions as an attack.

“Territory,” the demon responded, his voice deep, and echoed, his other heads speaking in unison with his own. They all saw Adam as his, as theirs. They’d walked in, the scent of strangers and a _Familiar_. He’d always been possessive over what was his, and another Familiar appearing in the same space as his newly made mate, it struck a dangerous nerve, one that the three heads felt and his instinct outweighed his rationality.

“A primal thing, I’m guessing?” Sam asked quietly, more in general than to anyone specifically. He was actually pretty taken back by him like this, he barely looked human, but he still had the humanoid appearance.

“Did he piss on you?” Dean asked, because that's how dog's marked their territory, right? They pissed on things? He totally wasn't going to kink-shame his baby brother, but that was pretty freaky, kiddo. Sensing the danger was mostly passed, he gabbed Jesse's hand, trying to calm him down a bit while he was at it. The other hunter gave him a tight, almost apologetic smile.

“What? No. He claimed me and now we just keep having sex. I’m basically his _territory_ ,” Adam replied, though still kept a solid gaze-lock between himself and the pooch-demon. It’d gotten a bit easier in the passing seconds, Lucus probably calming down faster with what the hunter was doing.

“Good to know I'm not the only one having marathon sex sessions.” Dean joked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively at Jesse, who leveled him with a completely unimpressed stare. It was followed by a fine elbow to the ribs, so he'd call it a win.

“Does yours have a built in fuck-knot?” he smirked wildly, winking at the demon and seeing the blacks of his pupils widen just a fraction, seeming to have found another focus all of a sudden.

“No he doesn't, he does have a pretty stellar ass though,” Jesse smirked to himself, he could backsass with the best of them. Besides, if the fact Dean could seem to keep his hands of his ass or his dick out of it was any indication, he had a pretty fantastic booty. Thank you very much.

“I’m tempted to prove you wrong by turning Lucus around, but I’d rather not give you guys simultaneous boners,” he retorted smooth, turning halfway towards them while leaning against the demon-dog’s chest, still keeping a firm contact with him to keep him calm. It seemed to work fine.

“Not my type, “ Jesse said dryly, it was true he was really picky about people, he tended to care more about personality than outward traits, and Dean did it for him. Cerberus was pretty in his human shape, but pretty like artwork not someone he'd sleep with, ever…

“I’m everyone’s type,” Lucus remarked without giving it much thought, deciding to ignore almost everything other than the human resting against him. And then the pants he’d discarded when he first transformed earlier, before the others walked in. He grabbed them and just held them, letting his arm fall to his side with the fabric gripped tight between his claws.

“Okay Jackson Whittemore” Landroval snarked, now that he wasn't being alpha growled into absolute terror, seriously totally rude. Landroval wrapped an arm around Jesse, showing he was okay and the hunter just deflated, falling against Dean and his own chest, basically leaning back into them for comfort and support. Jesse let out a relieved huff at hearing his voice. He felt kinda bad this was kinda his fault.

“I don’t understand the reference,” the demon remarked flatly, his tone just a singly pitch and he only took a quick, disinterested glance at him, eyes boring into him in that half a second.

“I do and it's hilarious,” Teen Wolf was awesome, just saying. He was totally going to introduce Lucus to the show. Honestly, he could’ve passed for one of the werewolves in the show, the red eyes and the Alpha complex. He’d give Peter Hale a run for him money in season one, oh, and the fact that Lucus had this… Derek-ness about him. Was it the lurking? The brooding demeanour? … definitely.

“Because you’re a walking pop-culture reference,” Sam retorted fast and easy. He was as bad as Dean, if not worse, with all the references. They were practically walking-memes too. Especially after their oldest brother watched Game Of Thrones.

“You and Jesse should get along well, I only understand about half his references,” Dean muttered, Jesse huffed at him, but it was true. He was like a walking reference generator. Jesse and Landroval could make a language out of references like the english-english bit from Austin Powers Gold Member

“Much to learn our young Padawan,” Landroval said smirking. It wasn't like he had much to do in his off time other than perch on Jesse's shoulder and watch TV and movies with him. It was his favorite activity before he could actually speak to his witch.

“But what if I’m more Sith?” the youngest Winchester joked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest while still keeping in physical contact with his _not-so-growly_ demon. Thankfully, it looked like he was finally calm. Or at least seemed to be. He’d totally _reward_ him later if he managed to not eat someone while they were there.

“You are sleeping with a demon.” Sam pointed out with a deadpanned tone, staring flatly at the youngest. And by the huff, it was unwelcomed. Good.

“Can’t get more Sith than that,” he retorted with a tired, one-shoulder shrug. Maybe a nap and _then_ a reward.

“So… we kinda got off on the wrong foot here.” Landroval remarked in an apologetic tone, though the apology was more directed to Jesse than Lucus. He'd been human for all of a day and some hours and gotten him in trouble, kinda failing at his whole familiar duties thing. He was better at it as an eagle, but there was no going back now, so he'd learn eventually.

“My child, basically” Jesse shoots back, wrapping a protective arm around Landroval. He felt he needed to explain his actions, at least a little, just so the demon knew he wasn't going to attack again. He figured even Lucus could understand the protective paternal instinct. “Didn't exactly appreciate the hostility, apologies.” he directed his words at Lucus, the apology was genuine as was his clear frustration with the damn possessive behavior, he got enough of that from Quinn thanks. And from all of that, the bastard just growled at him and returned to staring at his fuck-buddy.

“No territorial infringement intended.” The familiar added in their defense. He had no idea the demon-dog had claimed himself a human, but it was rather rude of him to just assume their entire home was his territory. Seriously, man bad form. He hugged Jesse sideways, seeking a bit of comfort himself and was torn between a smile and a scowl when his blonde hair was ruffled. It reminded him of Magnus ruffling his feathers, the giant jerk.

Again, Lucus only growled, though a little more childishly, as if wanting to be left to his staring. Which he _did_ , in fact, want. The demon leaned his head down just a bit to lightly growl into the hunter's neck, practically purring, though he wouldn’t admit he was doing it while in front of so many people, hunter’s specifically. He had a reputation, regardless of them not realizing who he was beforehand. They knew what Cerberus was, without knowing him.

“I can see why that got hostile…” Sam understood why he retaliated, instinct, his mate, his recently marked territory. Adam was his, and where Adam lived, he then lived. He got it, and he’d really need to sit Dean down to tell him all this before he decided to try and be-head Cerberus… would he grow another? Or would there be one less head? Cerber… Berus… Cerus? _Stop thinking_ . And, he wasn’t taking sides… He understood why the other guy fought back too, why he retaliated and brought up that devil’s trap, which was pretty awesome, he’d admit. He was as much protective of the Familiar and Dean was with his brothers. Family love. He was the protector and he reacted the hunter way, that he’d expect. It was _instinct_.

“Dude, you went all mom on us, adorable," Dean mocked. He totally got the other hunters reaction too. He'd react the same if something threatened Adam or Sammy. That protective familial side was something he really liked about the guy. Jesse gave him a glare for his comment that promised _punishment_ and knowing Jesse he'd probably enjoy the punishment.

“So… this is Lucus... or Cerberus,” Adam started unsurely, gesturing to the demon still nuzzling at the back of his neck, which was really adorable, in his opinion. “I named him before finding out he was the Greek Dog of the Underworld,” he added, to try and save his uncertainty in the first sentence.

“See that's why you do a background check on your future lovers. I'm Landroval, Jesse's sassy Sidekick.” The Familiar waved with the arm Jesse wasn't currently latched onto like a barnacle. The werewolf gene in Jesse blood made him more tactile than the hunter would really admit. Honestly he just found it endearing.

“A Familiar, shifter,” Lucus muttered lazily, his high and adrenaline having dulled and left him feeling lethargic. He also felt the need to hold, to… snuggle? That just sounded stupid. But the urge made him want to drag Adam back to their room and to just hold him on the mattress, hidden under the comforter.

“Yeah, _my_ familiar, Fido,” Jesse grumbled, sounding lethargic himself. He also just wanted to have a drink and take a nap the whole meet the family thing was exhausting. Reminded him of awkward thanksgiving dinners. _Hah, Lucus is so the cranky uncle_. “So don't go pulling that alpha stuff on my baby, makes me cranky,” he wasn't whining, he was complaining, there's a difference, Landroval rolled his eyes fondly as the witch ruffled his messy blonde hair.

“Not even worth it, really,” he huffed tonelessly, finding the need to reply with a snide or a remark that he knew wouldn’t be welcomed. Lucus growled lowly to himself and then reluctantly pulled back from the hunter, catching his attention for a moment and he then slipped on the pjay pants that Adam had lent him. He then gently took hold of his arm and directed him back towards the large tables, where he hopped up on it, legs hanging over the edge with the man now situated between them.

“Should meet his Mammaw, she has a possessed Cruella De Vil car, and a giant, werewolf half-breed grandson, she's kinda awesome.” Dean was still kinda afraid of those two. Magnus could snap him like a twig. He didn't even want to think about what the old lady could do. He'd seen her pissed off once and that was plenty for him for a lifetime thanks.

“Wow,” Sam responded offhandedly, to no one in particular. “You have to wonder how _we_ manage to meet these kinds of people,” he added, too deep in thought. They always seemed to run into the odd ones, the ones with the incredible stories.

“Well, I saved Dean, Dean saved me, I saved Dean _again_ , It the circle of life” Jesse added, nudging Dean who took the hint and moved them over to the other side of the room, where he sat them both down on the couch and where he proceeded to use Dean as a pillow and Landroval as a footrest.

“Ahem! I saved both your sorry asses!” Landroval replied petulantly, earning him another hair ruffle, this time from both hunters. _Jerks._

“You get that reference? It’s old,” Adam turned, glancing over his shoulder at the demon, seeing the half-closed eyes watching him. He was less werewolf-y looking now. No fur along his jaw, or black and red eyes. His claws were noticeably gone and he had to assume the same of the fangs. “The circle of life thing,” he remembered being a huge Lion King fan as a child. The lions were a great childhood memory… he’d still more than likely cry during the first one, with Mufasa.

“No,” Lucus really had no idea what they were talking about. References were as lost on him as common sense was with Cer, the first head. Earth was confusing.

“We need to introduce you to fun,” the youngest Winchester mentioned with a crooked  smirk, already compiling a list in his head of all the damn fine Disney films he fell in love with. “And not the _fun we’ve been_ having,” he added after noting the flickr in the demon’s eyebrow, the way he stared at him with this little heat.

“TMI Kiddo” Dean joked, only having paid the slightest attention. He was more focused on Jesse. He was humming Bad Moon Rising quietly. and Dean was resisting the urge to join him. Or be lulled to sleep by it. Jesse’s eyes were only half open, the long drive and his adrenal crash showing clearly.

“Says you,” Sam remarked with a huff, laughing quietly. “I lost count on how many men and women you _messed with_ on a majority of our hunts together. And that was before dragging Adam out of Hell,” the brother leaned back against the other table, closer to the sofa and more between one group and the other.

“Says the guy who fell in love with a werewolf.” Dean shot back, still only have listening to Sammy. He was pretty enraptured with Jesse's adorable sleepy face and the fact Landroval had joined the humming. He'd bet money they'd both fall asleep soon at this rate.

“Says the guy who ended up with a daughter after sex the night before,” Sam recited from a list of many Dean/Supernatural sex encounters. “Oh, and said daughter trying to kill you a few hours later,” he added, a smirk lengthening across his lips as he laughed at the end.

“Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?” Jesse chuckled sleepily, looking up at Dean with a sweet smile. “You're lucky I'm low key in love with you.” He muttered, almost as an afterthought, he was barely conscious at this point.

“The Winchester family, ladies and gentlemen,” Adam proceeded to wave his arms out as if to announce it to everyone, everyone who was in the room and already had his sympathy of having some kind of connection to this godforsaken family.

“This family is awesome! Can we keep ‘em?” Landroval asked hopefully squeezing Jesse's ankle to get the man attention.

“I'll consider it…” Jesse mumbled in a ‘ _yeah, whatever you want, kid’_ sort of fashion, like a sleepy parent. He was keeping Dean, he didn't really _mind_ the rest of them. He’d tolerate Lucus, if he had to.

“Oh, I'm keeping you,” Dean stage whispered in a sultry, sexy tone. One that would probably get him kissed, if Jesse was actually _acknowledging_ him as more than a talking pillow at the moment.

“And you complained about _us_ , Sam,” Adam complained, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned further back into the demon’s chest, feeling and seeing his arms wrap around him comfortingly, protectively and lovingly.

“At least we were entertaining and steamy with our flirting and not as lovey-dovey as a cliche chick-flick moment,” Lucus knew what that was. He’d seen one, just the one. He refused to watch any other after the first and that was all due to Lucifer being a dramatic bitch and making him watch a show with him. So he, in deed, knew what a Chick-Flick was and he’d love to never watch one ever again.

“Dean loves chick-flicks,” Castiel commented, walking into room and looking around with a confused expression. He'd clearly missed _a lot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who made it to the end of our journey I hope you enjoyed as much as we did. -Roachbugg
> 
> Thank ya'll for your time and joining us on this freaky-ass ride of whatever the hell this turned into xD -KayReaper

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure you all thank Kay, this work wouldn't have been possible without his help!


End file.
